


The Red Wolf and the Silver Dog Demon

by lmas5474



Series: Red Wolf and Silver Dog Demon [1]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, ASOIAF/GoT/Inuyasha Crossover - Fandom, Game of Thrones (TV), InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: ASOIAF/GoT/Inuyasha Crossover, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dimension Travel, Dog Demons vs Dragons, F/M, Feudal Japan and Westerosi Politics, House Stark Critical, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Mostly Show-based, Not Targaryen Friendly, Not Tyrion Friendly, Not for Jon and Dany fans, Poisoning, Slow Build, Slow Burn, The True Perfect Assassin, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-10
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:53:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 48
Words: 86,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22195108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lmas5474/pseuds/lmas5474
Summary: Sansa lost her wolf and gets a dog.A Demon Dog
Relationships: Ayame/Miroku (InuYasha) (minor), Higurashi Kagome/InuYasha, Kouga/Sango (InuYasha) (minor), Meera Reed/Bran Stark (minor), Sansa Stark/Sesshoumaru
Series: Red Wolf and Silver Dog Demon [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1727839
Comments: 278
Kudos: 439





	1. Foreword or "Why this crossover and pairing?"

**Author's Note:**

> ASOIAF and Inuyasha belong to GRRM and Rumiko Takahashi. This fiction story and the added OCs are mine though. English isn't my mother tongue and this isn't beta'ed so I'm sure there are going to be mistakes. 🙂

I have been a reader of both ASOIAF/GoT and Inuyasha fan fiction works for years now and have long waited to read a Sansa Stark/Sesshoumaru story. To my disappointment, I can find none. So I decided to make one of my own. My very first fan fiction work ever!

The world of ASOIAF/GoT and Inuyasha seems like a perfect crossover for me.

In terms of setting, ASOIAF mentions majestic and mysterious places in the Far East. From what I’ve read, GRRM compares his Far East to that of Imperial China and East Asia. The added tales of mystical and powerful beasts ie dragons, direwolves, magical trees of knowledge, beasts that can turn into men and men who can transform into beasts, sorcery and alchemy and necromancy and all sorts of dark magic and practices just make the Inuyasha world much closer to that of the Far East of ASOIAF. With Westeros as the Sunset Kingdoms and Japan as the Land of the Rising Sun, it’s a perfect fit, no?

The time period is also a matching one. Feudal Society and Warring States Era. Kings and queens and great lords and their armies fighting for dominance and power without a thought for the consequences of their actions to the common people.

The plot? The struggle for the Iron Throne and survival against the Others = The struggle for the Shikon and fight against Naraku. The Iron Throne and the Shikon are both sources of great power that has the capability of corrupting those who possess them. The many wars that happened because of these two have done so much loss and damage to so many innocent people.

As for the pairing I have chosen, there are so many reasons.

  1. Sesshoumaru –When Sansa’s dire wolf was killed, Robert Baratheon told Ned Stark this: Get her a dog, she’ll be happier for it. Lady is gone, murdered upon the orders of a cruel queen. Sandor Clegane the Hound is lost to his quest of vengeance against the Mountain. So I decided to get Sansa a new dog. The Alpha Dog. A far better one. He’s got a huge stick up his ass and rarely shows gentleness but he’s what our girl needs. He’s insanely powerful. He’s intelligent. And he’s beautiful enough to make Daenerys Stormborn of so many titles die of envy. He’s also the Lord of the Western Lands. Sansa has lost much because of the Lions of the West. I hope to give her more with this western lord. Lastly, the battle between the dragon Ryuukotsusei and Inu no Taisho and the dragon's death by Inuyasha's hand makes for a perfect background story for Sansa to create friendships with the dog demons and the gang, no?
  2. Kagome, Sango, Rin – Sansa has been deprived of real friends for so long. What “friends” she had were nothing more than opportunistic people trying to use her as a pawn in the game of thrones. These 3 women would hopefully fill that emptiness. They can bond over their similar experiences. Sansa could connect with Sango over death of family and siblings who have gone through traumatic events. She could share experiences of child abuse, starvation and assault with Rin. She could converse with Kagome about difficult journeys and losing their homes, of the modern world where most countries and peoples enjoy freedom and right to self-determination. They could talk about lands with little natural resources and opportunities to make them wealthy. Or they could swim in a hot spring or a river or lake surrounded by pretty flowers. They could also have tea in a beautiful Japanese garden or have kimono fittings. The fun they could all share together!
  3. Kouga and his band, Ayame and her tribe –If Kouga and his merry band could claim Kagome as part of their pack, just imagine what they’d do if they smell the strong wolf blood in Sansa. Our red wolf needs a new pack direly.



So there you go. I hope you enjoy this crossover pairing as much as I enjoy imagining them together.


	2. The Mystery in the Well

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A curious dog demon is led by his nose and finds a mystery in the well

There was a strange smell in the air.

Dominant were the scents of lavender and jasmine but underneath was a curious mix of wolf and ice and fresh river water. And blood -old and strong blood emanating traces of centuries of magic.

Sesshoumaru has always found wolf smell revolting but whoever or whatever or wherever the smell came from, it's an exhilarating, potent mix that woke his beast from it's long slumber.

How very curious. And a curious dog demon with a powerful nose can hunt whatever prey it smells.

With his superior speed and nose, he was able to locate the origin of the scent right away.

The bone-eater's well. Inuyasha's Shikon Miko's well. The path used by the brave, loyal and powerful but irritatingly loud and decidedly lacking in grace sister-in-law to travel through time.

His position closer to the source of the enticing smell now, he could determine there's a living, breathing creature inside the well. The scent of humanity was recognizably included in the mix now. Though strangely enough, he and the beast did not find it odious.

He slowly circled the well to find out more but to add to the curiosity, there were no tracks leading away from the well to answer the question of where the creature came from. Human, demon or hanyou, he was interested to see the creature and find the answer to the intoxicating scent and traces of magical properties it emits. And solve the now added mystery of where the creature came from.

With his knowledge of the connection between the well and the Shikon Miko, the presence of the creature inside the well caused his senses to become sharper and made him ready his claws to kill and reduce the creature into a molten pile of acid should it prove a threat.

With silent, graceful steps, he approached the well and looked down.

A woman.

There were no indicators of demon heritage. No hint of a miko's spiritual powers. Fire of hair and porcelain skin. Long limbs and interesting shapely curves. Even a demon used to beauty such as he would agree the creature inside the well possessed a great beauty. Decidedly a greater beauty than the loud miko in his eyes.

The woman was unconscious. Her thick red-gold eyelashes kissing the smooth milky skin of her cheek and keeping the mystery of the color of her eyes from his view.

Her style of clothing was unlike any he has seen. There were fur and leathers added to the ensemble but the fabric itself spoke of wealth common in human nobility. Certainly far better quality than the ones worn by the common ningen population in his territory and in the village located near the well.

His eyes and nose sharp on the woman, his mind considered her strange appearance inside the well and the only possible answer he came up with.

Another time traveler?


	3. A Failed Gamble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Discussion of a treason's reasons

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, I simplified the title. It was too long for me. lol.

Arya might have vanquished the Night King and the dead no longer marched but the atmosphere was just as tense as when the council last gathered for the Battle of the Dawn. 

"King's Landing has fallen to fire and blood. Thousands burnt to ashes and now blowing in the wind."

Bran's face which nowadays resembled that of the statues down in the crypt looked graver than ever.

"Tell me what happened." Sansa whispered hoarsely.

"Your gamble has failed. The Imp shared the secret with the Spider. The Spider became too fearful of the dragon. After failing to convince Jon, he made plans and acted on his own. The dragon became paranoid after an ambush by the kraken and her green dragon almost died. The Imp knew he was in danger and used you as his escape. The dragon now knows you acted against her and put her claim under threat. She is with child and Jon now knows and made his choice. Family above duty and honor."

All the strength seemed to have left Sansa's knees and something awful was throbbing in her ears making her feel as though she was going deaf. 

"I did what I did for the good of us all. When Jon gave up his crown and forcibly bent all our knees without regard for how our people and the northern lords felt, without thought for all the lives lost in the fight for northern independence, he turned us into pawns to be used over and over again by the dragon queen and whoever sits on that damned Iron Throne. I merely wanted those who had the power to make a change to know that there was a better choice. "

"Jon does not see it that way. In his eyes you broke the oath you made in front of the heart tree. That you're manipulating him to betray the woman he loves and endangering the life of his child."

"My oath! And what about the oath he made to protect me? His duty to the North when he was proclaimed King?"

"In his eyes, those oaths were fulfilled when the dragon and her army helped in the battle against the dead and your actions are nothing but a desperate grasp for power. That you are following Cersei Lannister's footsteps."

"You know that is not true! I have stared too long in the eyes of mad rulers to be blind to what the dragon queen really is. She shares many of the dangerous characteristics of the mad rulers and people of power I've come to know. She preached to all who would listen that she's a breaker of chains but she burns those who refuse to bend the knee. She is focused on sitting the Iron Throne but has no real plans on how to rule nor do I believe she has the knowledge and understanding of Westeros to properly rule. She has a council but seemed to refuse other people's views or opinions. She acts without thought to the consequences of her actions. Look at what happened to the food from the Reach and now King's Landing. I stopped wanting a crown long ago. All I want now is power over myself. The right to make my choices and control over my fate. So long as our knees are bent to another southern ruler, our choices are not entirely our own. We are not safe. Whoever sits on that cursed throne will have us like puppets on strings to be moved and discarded on their whims." 

"Dragons don't care for the opinion of others and victorious conquerors dictate how history is written." Bran said with a tired look on his face. 

"What of Arya?"

"Alive. She is with Jon. She knows what you've done now and she has already made a choice you will not like."

"She's always loved Jon the most and I the least. And you Bran? Do you also judge me for doing what I believe was necessary?"

"Everything happens for a reason. You still have a long journey ahead of you."

"I'm not going anywhere Bran. Winterfell is my home. Once I left the North in ignorance and look what's happened. I'm never leaving again. This is where I was born and this is where I will die."


	4. The Wait

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waiting for the sleeping beauty to wake up

All his questions unanswered yet, there was none left to do but to get the unconscious woman out of the well, deliver her to the old miko and Kagome’s care and wait for her to wake up and provide answers. So that was what the Demon Lord did.

The feared Demon Lord of the West walking leisurely as if he owned the place he traverses is already a common sight for the people of the village. The terrifying demon walking with an unconscious woman on his arms however –now that is a bizarre scene indeed.

The moment he entered the village, the commoners looked his way right away. Many stared with slack jaws and soon after their irritating whispers reached his ears. Ignoring the gawking humans, he marched on to his destination. When he entered the old miko’s house with the unconscious woman he carried, the looks of surprise of the old miko, Kagome and Rin were almost the same and their loud voices irritating to his ears.

“Sesshomaru-sama!” Rin gasped.

“Onii-sama! What happened? Who is she? Is something wrong with her?” The Shikon Miko loudly asked. Such an unpleasant sound to his youkai ears.

“Quiet woman. This Sesshoumaru will tell you all you need to know. Where can This Sesshoumaru drop the wench?”

The old miko stood up and went to a corner where a rolled mattress was leaning which she then laid out on the floor.

“You may lay her here Sesshoumaru-sama.” The old miko arranged the pallet and put a pillow where the Demon Lord laid down his burden.

“This Sesshoumaru found the woman in the Bone-Eater’s well. There were no tracks to tell where she came from. Her peculiar scent just suddenly appeared. Her scent is something This Sesshoumaru has never encountered before.”

“The well! Could she be another time traveler? Her clothing does not look familiar. What do you think Kagome-sama?” Rin turned wide and curious eyes to the younger miko.

“I don’t know Rin-chan. She does look different from the people here. That style of gown, I’ve seen it in my time. But that’s from another country and a different era too. Let me check on her. I want to ensure nothing is wrong with her” The miko replied softly, then moved to the unconscious woman and hovered her hands on top, reiki slowly rising and moving to scan the body.

“Hmm…She seemed to have fallen unconscious from exhaustion. I don’t detect any problem with her aside from that.” The younger miko declared and slowly called her reiki back.

“All we can do then is wait for her to wake up and give us the answers we are looking for. Would you like tea Milord?” The old miko asked the demon politely.

The Demon Lord ignored her and moved himself to a corner and settled to wait. He will have his answers and his curiosity will be satisfied.


	5. Cursed Bloodline

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The beauty wakes up.  
> Language barriers are a pain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Italicized are the ones spoken in Japanese that Sansa could not understand.

Sesshoumaru’s sharp ears heard the woman’s breathing pattern change and knew she was awake. Strange though, she kept her eyes closed as though pretending she was still unconscious. Another puzzle to add.

With unmatched grace, he stood up and arranged his prized swords at his side. The conversation between the old miko and the Shikon miko halted and all three females looked at him with questioning eyes.

He paid them no attention and approached the pallet. Bending his tall frame into seiza, he reached out and with the tip of his deadly claws, tapped the woman’s face to make it known her ruse did not fool him.

***

Years of being a prized hostage of the Lannisters and then the wife of the Bastard of Bolton have made Sansa highly alert of her surroundings, always wary of any possible threat to her life.

When she first came to consciousness, she realized right away that she was laid in some kind of pallet but her hands and feet were not bound by chains. Still, she kept her eyes closed to first assess whether she was in immediate danger or not.

She heard people talking in a strange language. By the exchange, there seems to be three women. The tongue used was something she’s never heard before.

She was certain it was not Valyrian or any of its variants. She then thought it might be Dothraki but the language used by the unknown people was fast and flat and with elegance in its cadence and none of the harshness and grunts she heard from Daenerys Targaryen’s barbaric horde from Essos.

She felt someone approach then sat near where she was laid. Then she felt something sharp poke her cheek.

With a jolt, her eyes flew open and saw a man looking down at her. She did not hear a male voice during the conversation! With wide eyes, she tried to look and register everything at once. 

The man had a terrifyingly beautiful face with strange deep red markings on both cheeks and a deep purple crescent moon on his forehead. Strange golden eyes. Moon silver hair.

Silver hair!

Another damned Targaryen!!!

With strength and speed she’d only felt when she escaped from the Red Keep with Ser Dontos and when she ran away from the Bastard of Bolton with Theon, she stood up and put as much distance she could with the unknown Targaryen male.

Heart at her throat still, she drew herself up with as much dignity as she could, clenched her fist at her side until she felt her nails near tear her palms and looked the dragon in the eye. “Stay away from me! Stay away! Who are you? What do you want? Did the Dragon Queen fail to burn me alive with her beast and now you want to take your chance to murder me?”

The damned dragon only tilted his head and looked at her as if she was a fascinating creature from the Summer Isles. A commotion from the other side of the room caught her attention and she saw the other three people with them.

A plump old woman with a patch on her right eye, a beautiful woman with dark hair and brilliant blue eyes and a younger girl with dark brown hair and curious brown eyes. All wearing strange clothing that looked like a bathing robe, just like the Targaryen male.

“English! You speak English! Thank goodness!” The woman of dark hair and brilliant blue eyes hurriedly approached them.

“Please, be at ease. We mean you no harm.” The woman said with her bright eyes and a friendly smile, no doubt trying to be reassuring.

There was something strange in her accent, as if she was not used to speaking the Common Tongue. A foreigner then.

“Who are you? Where am I? What—“

“I am Kagome. I promise you are safe here. Please calm down. You still look exhausted. Sit and we will talk. We will try to answer your questions as much as we can.” The woman kept a friendly face and approached to touch her arm.

Sansa jerked her arms, unused to being touched so casually. She has placed her trust in so many people who were proven to be nothing but monsters in the end. She was not about to make the same mistake with a stranger now.

“Do not touch me. I have had enough of people thinking I am stupid, of people asking me to place my trust in them only to be betrayed and used as a pawn in their games. Answer my questions.”

The woman’s eyes dimmed a bit and sadness filled her pretty face. She took a step back and raised her two arms as if in surrender, as though trying to show a wild animal she was not about to attack it.

“Like I said, we are not going to harm you. Please sit down. You look as if you’re about to fall.” She reassured calmly then turned to the Targaryen who remained silent during their entire exchange and spoke to the man using the strange language.

***

If the wench was beautiful before, she’s even more now with her frosty blue eyes and regal face. His powerful nose smelled her fear. But looking at her, it would be hard for a ningen to spot it. An easy thing for his demon eyes of course.

The woman stood with a grace only found in nobility, her spine straight, and her voice flinty, trying with all her might not to show her weakness without a doubt.

A fascinating creature indeed. Not many ningen had the strength to cover their feebleness, let along stare him in the eye as though his equal.

The language the wench used was not something he understood. But her voice his demon ears can appreciate. Strangely, despite the unfamiliar tongue, there was a rhythm to her speech and her voice carried authority. Not understanding her words, he merely stared, trying to study the interesting mortal.

The Shikon Miko appeared to understand the woman and even spoke the language back. The unknown woman’s voice turned colder and her face even stonier the longer the conversation became.

After a while, the Shikon miko looked at him.

_“Sesshoumaru-sama, I know and speak the language she uses, thank kami. But I have to figure out still where she’s from. I don’t think she’s from my world though. She mentioned something about a Dragon Queen trying to burn her alive. She does not trust that we do not intend to do her harm. By her words, it seems she has been in danger for a long time.”_

The mention of a dragon made him look sharply at the woman again. His honorable and terrible sire has fought the Northern Dragons for centuries and even died of his injuries after fighting the power-hungry Ryuukotsusei.

His annoying bastard brother has fought and killed the dragon. And now, here comes talk of another dragon. When will that accursed bloodline finally die? Will the House of the Moon forever be saddled with eradicating those damned dragons?

If the woman speaks true about another dragon, the Demon Lord has resolved to personally rid the world of their corrupt breed once and for all.


	6. The Princess and the Priestess

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Questions and answers and even more questions

Still wary of the foreigners, Sansa kept standing at a distance. She will have the answers to her questions first. She will not place her trust in people so blindly. Especially with one of them looking like a Targaryen.

“I will have answers first. Where am I? What is this place?”

“You are in a village called Edo.” The woman with blue eyes sighed and looked her in the eyes when she replied.

“Edo? Where is this place? Westeros? Essos?”

“This village is located in an island nation in the Far East. Its name is Nihon or Nippon. To people who speak the language you use, it is known as Japan. It is also known as the Land of the Rising Sun”

“Far East? Yi Ti? Leng? Yin? You speak Common Tongue, my tongue. Do you know Westeros then? The North?”

Sansa was a very good learner. She made sure to know and memorize the Houses and lands of the Seven Kingdoms. She also read about places in Essos but the names the woman provided were all unknown to her.

“I don’t recognize those lands. Westeros? Do you mean Western countries? America? Canada? Britain? Ah…Scotland? I learned speaking English in school. It’s a place where young people go to learn.”

“No. I don’t know those places. I am from the North, one of the Seven Kingdoms of Westeros. The Sunset Kingdoms. Do you know the Dragon Queen, Daenerys Targaryen?”

“I have not heard of a place called Sunset Kingdoms nor of a Dragon Queen. Or Targaryen.”

How very strange these people have not heard of Westeros. With the conquest of Aegon the Conqueror, the Rebellion and the War of Five Kings, she imagined people from all over the known world would have heard of the Seven Kingdoms by now.

The Dragon Queen also has become a notorious figure and should be known to Essosi cities, what with her dragons, conquest of Slaver’s Bay and the Seven Kingdoms.

“What about the Ghiscari Empire? The Valyrian Freehold? Dothraki Sea? Volantis, Pentos, Braavos?”

“I’m so sorry I don’t know those either.”

Sansa then looked at the silent silver haired man. “What about him? He looks like a Targaryen. He has silver hair, a trait common to the dragonlords of Valyria and their descendants.”

“I assure you he is no dragon. He is the Lord of the Western Domain here. Sesshoumaru-sama is a Dog Demon. The dragons were enemies of his house. My husband Inuyasha, his younger half-brother killed the last dragonlord. At least the last from what we know.”

There was amusement at first in the woman’s eyes when she heard Sansa call the man a dragon but that easily went away when she talked of dragons being enemies of the silver haired man’s house. What caught her attention the most though was the Dog Demon word.

“Dog Demon? What is that? Is he a warlock? Does he practice sorcery? I don’t understand. What is this place then?”

“No he's not a warlock. I promise to answer your questions but you don’t look well. Please. I know you said you don’t trust us, but I am a healer. And you clearly need rest. Sit down please so you don’t strain your body more. Can you tell us your name?”

Very confused now and coming up with nothing recognizable to her, Sansa acknowledged her tiredness and sat down slowly. The woman has looked her in the eye during their talk and she appeared to be without malice or danger to her. “I am Sansa Stark. Lady of Winterfell and Princess of the North.”

The woman’s eyes brightened, showing pleasure, then smiled at her.

“I am Kagome Higurashi, a healer and a miko.”

“Miko? What is that?”

"Oh, it means priestess. I am a priestess"

Sansa’s eyes widened and her back stiffened when she heard the word priestess, mind racing.

_A Priestess? Of the Red God?_


	7. The Princess and the Queen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A dragon serves its brand of justice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Turn back for Jonerys fans

A mere sennight after Bran told her of the fate of Kingslanding, a raven arrived with a scroll stamped with a three-headed dragon.

The Dragon Queen demanded that Lady Sansa Stark of Winterfell go to Kingslanding in haste and answer for her treason.

If Lady Stark refused to comply with the command, then she admits herself guilty of her crime and the Dragon Queen will ride her dragons North and serve her justice accordingly.

Sansa was no fool. Her Grandfather Rickard, Uncle Brandon and her own Lord Father Eddard Stark have all gone south and were murdered at the whims of mad kings. She has no plans of following their tragic stories of dying far away from home at the order of another mad monarch.

Let Daenerys Targaryen and her beasts fly North. Winterfell is her home. It is where she will make her last stand. And it is where her ashes will fall.

She received other letters.

From Jon Snow who has chosen to keep his cock and balls in the cunt and hands of the Targaryen tyrant. Condemning her for breaking her word in front of the heart tree. Entreating her to follow his Queen’s commands and ask for mercy.

From Arya who has chosen their Targaryen cousin over her sister. Accusing her of breaking her oaths, of being power-hungry. Judging her as Cersei Lannister’s creature. Calling her a traitor of their House, of their family. Declaring her refusal to help her get out of the pit she has dug herself in.

From Tyrion, the last Lannister to betray her. Advising her to follow his Queen’s commands. To bend her knee and beg for leniency.

From Lord Royce, who swore he remains a friend of Ned Stark. Pleading with her to escape while she can. Offering whatever help he could for her to run far away.

She ignored all of them of course, except the last. She wrote a letter expressing her gratitude for Lord Royce and gave it to Bran. To be given to its intended recipient in the event of her death.

They gave her three moons of peace, to settle whatever she could of Winterfell’s and the North’s affairs. Then came the Dragon Queen and her retinue of her Unsullied armies, Jon Snow and a priestess of the Lord of Light 

Right in the yard of her own home, the Dragon Queen decided to carry out her trial as soon as they arrived. But of course, the Dragon Queen must first be addressed by all her titles to show her power over all of them. Missandei of Naath, the Dragon Queen’s creature announces her presence.

“You all stand in the presence of Queen Daenerys of the House Targaryen, the First of Her Name, The Unburnt, Queen of the Andals, the Rhoynar and the First Men, Queen of Meereen, Khaleesi of the Great Grass Sea, Protector of the Realm, Lady Regent of the Seven Kingdoms, Breaker of Chains and Mother of Dragons” 

“Sansa of House Stark, you have broken your oaths to the former King in the North and has conspired against the rightful Queen of the Seven Kingdoms. When asked to go to the capital and answer for your treason, you refused and met the Queen’s command with disobedience. An act which is tantamount to an admission of your guilt against your monarch. What do you have to say for yourself?”

“Queen Daenerys, I do not recall bending my knee to you and as such you are not my queen. As to breaking my oath, I did not know that telling the truth is now considered a crime.”

“You dare to show defiance of your monarch still? I am the blood of the Dragon. I am the reason why the Seven Kingdoms survived the Long Night. I am the one who has rid the realm of the Usurper Cersei Lannister. I am the Queen of the Seven Kingdoms.”

“You did help in fighting the dead, but so did everyone else Queen Daenerys. You did free the realm of Cersei Lannister, but you also burned hundreds of thousands more in your bid for the throne. Why should I bow to you? Tell me, how are you different from the previous tyrants who thought themselves rightful monarchs of the realm?”

“Enough of your games! For the love I bear your cousin, the former King in the North and the respect I have for your sister, Arya, vanquisher of the Night’s King, I offer you a choice, bend the knee and admit your treason and I shall show you mercy. Your punishment shall be lessened and I shall allow you to live by my grace. Bend the knee Lady Sansa or refuse and die.”

Jon Snow, the dragon fucker, stepped forward. Finally finding his voice, he addressed her.

“Do not be a fool Sansa. You have broken a sacred oath you made in front of the heart tree, in the sight of the Gods. Accept the Queen’s mercy. Bend the knee. Enough has died already.”

Sansa looked at him with frost-blue eyes.

As children, she thought Jon Snow always looked morose. Now he just looked even more stupid, parroting the words of his tyrant aunt.

Her mother got one thing right about him. He may not be a bastard anymore, but his Targaryen blood has proven to be just as base. She should not have trusted him. She will not kneel and be made a pawn to be used over and over again by these inbred Targaryens.

She will have her freedom. Even if she achieves it through death.

“I refuse. I have had enough of bending my knee to tyrants Queen Daenerys. Kill me and be cursed.”

The Red woman she does not recognize laughed. It was a sound so out of place in the tense courtyard that it caused everyone to look at her. When Sansa met her red eyes, the Red woman’s lips curled into a haughty smirk.

“I saw you in the flames, Lady Stark. I saw you turn into a large, red wolf howling at the moon. Then I saw you with other wolves, feasting on the carcasses of dead dragons.”

She then turned to the Dragon Queen. “My Queen, for as long as she shall live, Sansa of House Stark will be a threat to your reign and the glorious House Targaryen. I counsel you, accept her decision. Let her have the death she willingly chose and go on with ruling the Seven Kingdoms in peace.”

“Very well. Sansa of House Stark, I, Queen Daenerys of the House Targaryen, the First of Her Name, The Unburnt, Queen of the Andals, the Rhoynar and the First Men, Queen of Meereen, Khaleesi of the Great Grass Sea, Protector of the Realm, Lady Regent of the Seven Kingdoms, Breaker of Chains and Mother of Dragons, for your refusal to accept my right to rule, for betraying the former King in the North, for conspiring against the crown and for fomenting rebellion, sentence you to die.”

The courtyard remained silent, the people made mute and frozen by fear. Jon Snow closed his eyes. Sansa looked at Bran one last time. Her brother nodded his head, his face carved into stone.

Her eyes were caught next by the Red woman and Sansa saw victory in her eyes. She finally looked at Daenerys Targaryen and saw pleasure, hatred and madness combined. The Dragon Queen smiled and licked her lips.

“Dracarys”


	8. Strange People

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More confusion, interrogation and an interruption

Sansa shuddered when she remembered the last memories she had before she woke up in this strange place and foreign people.

A priestess. 

With jaws clenched and lips pressed tight, she looked at the woman Kagome with piercing eyes.

The top of the bathing robe she’s wearing was white but the skirt was red. The same color the priestesses of R’hllor wore. 

The Old Gods only had heart trees and the Order of the Green Men as caretakers of the Isle of Faces.

There were no priestesses in the Faith of the Seven nor the Ironborn faith of the Drowned God. She also can’t remember mention of priestesses for the other faiths practiced in Essos.

_What are the chances this Kagome is a priestess of the Lord of Light and a supporter of the Dragon Queen?_

_***_

Kagome knew she said something wrong when she saw the foreign Princess Sansa’s face turn ashen then harden.

“Is something the matter?” she asked worriedly.

“You said you don’t know anything about the places I mentioned. But here you are telling me you are a priestess. Is that a lie? Who are you? Are you a Priestess of the Lord of Light? Are you a follower of the Dragon Queen? Did Daenerys Targaryen send you to burn me?” The Princess Sansa harshly accused.

Kagome’s eyes widened and she waved both her hands in front of her in denial ofthe accusations thrown.

“No! No no no. I’m not going to burn you! I’m not a murderer. Sheesh, like I said I don’t know any Dragon Queen or any Targaryen. And sure as hell don’t know who the Lord of Light is. I am a priestess but the religion I follow is Shinto. It is based on the belief that the gods inhabit all things.”

Kagome could not help but talk fast and loud to make sure the foreign princess understand and see she genuinely does not mean her any harm.

Kaede, Rin and the stoic Demon Lord were no help. They did not speak nor understand the language so all they did was watch the exchange. It was all up to her to talk and assure the foreign princess that they were no threat to her. Unfortunately, her stupid hanyou chose that time to crash inside Kaede’s hut like a red whirlwind.

 _“Kagome! I heard you shout. What happened? Are you alright?”_ Inuyasha loudly asked with his hand at the hilt of Tessaiga.

Kagome saw the princess turn swiftly to look at him and saw her eyes widened and mouth gaped at the sight of Inuyasha. Panic was written on her face and she looked about to keel over. “He has strange ears on top of his head! What is he?! A monster?!” 

Inuyasha looked at the foreign princess. His nostrils flaring, trying to recognize her scent and eyes sharp on the unknown person in front of him. _“Who the hell are you wench?”_

Kagome sighed. Expect her husband to always be articulate in his rudeness. She answered the princess first. “Princess, please be at ease. This is only my husband Inuyasha. He’s not a monster. He’s another Dog Demon, at least a half one. I will explain everything later. Please calm down.”

Then she turned to her idiot hanyou _“Inuyasha, this is Princess Sansa. Sesshoumaru-sama found her at the well. We are still trying to figure out where she came from and how she came to be here. Please be more considerate. It seems she’s been through a lot.”_

Inuyasha’s face showed his surprise. _“The well! The Bone Eater’s Well? Is she from the future then?”_

_“It doesn’t look that way from what I learned so far. It’s like she’s from an entirely different world. I’m not sure yet. But you better calm down you idiot or she’ll see you as a threat.”_

Inuyasha’s hand let go of his sword, all aggression gone from his stance when he saw his ass of a half-brother and realized that the foreign woman was no threat. Even if she was, she’d have no fighting chance between him and the Bastard. He unceremoniously planted his ass on the wooden floor, still looking at the foreigner.

Kagome rolled her eyes. She then turned her attention back to the princess and made sure to show a friendly smile on her face. “See? He’s not going to harm you. I swear it. Now, why don’t we all sit, have some food and tea and talk calmly?”

Kagome pointed to the _chabudai_ where Kaede was preparing tea, a simple platter of _sushi_ for everyone and additional rice and fish for the princess who clearly looked famished already placed on the table.

The princess was clearly still guarded, her eyes still caught by the sight of the doggy ears on top of Inuyasha’s head but she slowly approached the table and sat down, all grace despite the undoubtedly trying events she’s gone through.

Inuyasha remained where he dropped his ass while Sesshoumaru-sama regally sat down opposite the princess, eyes sharp on her. Rin eagerly sat down beside the princess and smiled brightly and pointed her fingers to herself. _“I’m Rin”_

The princess looked at Kagome in confusion, clearly needing help.

“Oh! I’m sorry I forgot to introduce the others. You already know Sesshoumaru-sama, he’s the Lord of the West. My husband Inuyasha, is his half-brother. This precious girl is Rin, she’s Sesshoumaru-sama’s ward, more like adopted daughter. And this old Lady is Kaede. She’s a miko and a healer like me. She also plays the role of village leader here.”

Then she introduced the princess. _“Everyone, this is Princess Sansa, she said she’s Princess of the North in the lands she came from.”_

Rin looked amazed and turned starry-eyes at the princess. _“A princess!!! Rin has not met any princess before. She has blue eyes like you Kagome-sama. She looks so pretty._ ”

Kagome laughed and told the princess what Rin thought. “Rin is saying it’s the first time she met a princess and that you are beautiful, Princess Sansa.”

The princess simply nodded, still wary of everyone around her. As though feeling the eyes of the Demon Lord locked intently at her, she looked at him next. Sesshoumaru-sama merely blinked and continued silently perusing the woman.

When Kaede placed the tea bowls on the table, Kagome clapped her hands. “Alright then. Princess why don’t you eat and drink tea first? Then we’ll talk after. Kaede-sama makes very good tea. I promise you’ll enjoy it.”

They all looked when the princess merely stared at the arranged food in front of her. “How do I know these are not poisoned?”

Kagome frowned at the impoliteness, but remembering what the princess said regarding attempts at her life, she understood.

She took a bowl of tea and sipped before passing it to the princess then taste-tested the rest of the food to show her they were safe. The others were puzzled by her actions and looked at her in confusion so Kagome explained. _“From what she told me, it seemed many attempts were made to murder her. She wanted proof the food were not poisoned.”_

Sesshoumaru-sama’s face became stony while Kaede-sama and Rin looked sad.

_“But why would anyone want to kill a pretty princess like her Kagome-sama?” Rin asked._

_“I don’t know Rin-chan. Let’s let her eat and relax first okay? Then we can ask her and help her the best we can.”_

“What are you talking about?” The princess cut through the conversation.

“Oh, they only wanted to know why I had to test the food and tea first. I explained to them what you told me, that there are threats to your life and wanted proof the food is not poisoned. Rin wanted to know why anyone would want to kill a beautiful princess like you. No need to answer now Princess Sansa. Eat first. You need it. We can converse later.” She explained and assured.

The princess nodded, looking relieved for once and then looked down at the food in front of her.

“There’s no spoon. Do I eat with my hands?”


	9. Solutions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Demon Lord finds a way to get answers

The Demon Lord watched as the princess ate. He recognized she was clearly highborn trained in decorum based on the way she moved. Not that he scented anything foul to signify a lie when she was introducing herself to the miko. The entire time during the Miko's conversation with her, he scented fear, anger and surprise but never deception.

_Good. No creature shall deceive this Sesshoumaru. Anyone who tried shall be eviscerated by my poisoned claws._

What little the miko told them about the princess has caught the interest of the Demon Lord. 

A princess from another land—one unknown to even the miko from the future. Beautiful and frail but with indomitable will. Threatened by a dragon. 

Sansa—that was her name. Sansa Stark. It sounded peculiar to his demon ears but somehow it fitted the foreign princess.

The Demon Lord wondered what her name meant. He tried to say the name in his mind. It sounded beautiful and delicate but strong, like something associated with the divine. 

_It's not enough._

Stoic though he appeared on the outside, the Demon Lord, in fact was frustrated underneath. The Red Princess Sansa used a different tongue, one only the Shikon Miko can speak and understand and the longer the conversation between them, the more it grated on his nerves. He wanted to be able to talk to her without any obstacle, wanted to be able to understand the words coming from her mouth and not rely on someone else.

_This will not do. This Sesshoumaru cannot abide standing by and waiting for the miko to share what she learns regarding the princess. Hn. It's time to make a visit with Lady Mother._

His formidable dam was one of the most powerful practitioners of sorcery, alchemy and the higher mystic arts he knew. Her talents were equaled only by his departed powerful and terrible sire. His own knowledge did not compare. 

His Lady Mother taught him when he was a pup but he tired of the tedious hours spent in a room full of dusty scrolls and preferred to train his skills in battle so he could defeat his Lord Father.

When his Father died, he then immersed himself in restoring the West, making sure his stupid hanyou brother was still alive and breathing and travelling his lands to ensure none dare to invade and take what was his.

Perhaps, he should not have been so dismissive of his Lady Mother’s lessons. No matter, she will certainly have what he needs and will help him get some answers. 

Decided on his next actions, the Demon Lord stood up and arranged his swords. He approached the princess who looked up at him in confusion, wariness present in her eyes. He merely looked her in the eye and reached out and used his claws to cut a few strands of her hair.

The woman jumped up, wariness turned to fear. She patted the part where he took some strands of her red locks “What do you want?”

The rest looked at him in confusion.

 _“Sesshoumaru-sama? What is it?”_ the Shikon Miko asked worriedly.

 _“Hn. This Sesshoumaru shall find a solution to get answers to his questions. Bring the woman with you to the shiro. This Sesshourmaru shall meet you there. Rin, you will join them. Have Jaken make arrangements for her accommodations. Little brother, if harm comes to them, know this Sesshoumaru will come after you”_ He then turned to leave but the hanyou, brash as always, intervened.

 _“The hell you’re going Bastard?”_ his brother demanded, his loud voice always an irritant.

 _“To find answers. Have your half-human ears already deteriorated little brother?”_ he needled the hanyou.

As he predicted, the hanyou got enraged and challenged him to a fight which he ignored. There was somewhere he needed to be.


	10. The Lord and His Dam

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Demon Lord seeks his wise mother's counsel

The Daiyoukai’s Lady Mother’s castle in the sky had not changed since he last visited his Dam—a visit the Demon Lord looked back at with disdain due to what it almost cost Rin.

His Lady Mother had not changed too. The Demoness sat like an empress on her throne. She wore a purple and white kimono with green and yellow butterfly designs on it, and a dark blue outer wrap that had a fur pelt, which wrapped around her chest. The light blue necklace with the meidō stone gifted by his sire, the Inu no Taisho, sat prominently on top of her chest.

A demoness of royal bloodline, the Inukimi always projected a regal image to all who would meet her to highlight her place in Demon society.

His Lady Mother was the last remaining female of the Silver Dog Demon Clan royal family marked with the purple crescent moon on her forehead and poisonous claws. The arranged marriage with his powerful and terrible sire, the Inu no Taisho had been a bid to make the bloodline stronger and for powerful offspring to come from the alliance.

The result was the Demon Lord of the West—a successful product without a doubt but the only one to emerge from the union.

His Lord Father became more absorbed in conquest in the latter part of his life and did not have the time to procreate more trueborn progeny. He did have time to cavort with a weak human wench and sired the infuriating hanyou. An influence which resulted from his Sire’s dealings with the infernal northern dragons who had no qualms breeding with anything.

_Hn. This line of thought is best abandoned if this Sesshoumaru wanted to make this visit short._

“Oh Sesshoumaru my son, how gracious of you to remember and visit your poor mother” his mother spoke from her throne, wiping pretend tears.

This is the main reason why the demon is loath to visit his dam. A Dog Demon powerful in her own right, the Inukimi has lived close to two millennia and the longevity of her life span has only made her most times indifferent and other times bored.

And when she was bored, she would always find her amusement in pushing other creatures like puppets on strings to entertain herself. Along the years, it has been the Demon Lord who has borne the brunt of his Lady Mother’s aggravating attitude.

But needs must.

“Hn. This Sesshoumaru has need of your talents.” The Demon Lord decided to address the matter of his visit directly. The shorter his visit, the better for his temper and sanity.

“Isn’t that what most impudent offspring do? Ignore their poor parents and only remember to call on them when they needed something? This Inukimi is disappointed of you my son. Here this Inukimi thought she raised you better but you’ve turned out to be a neglectful pup instead” the Inukimi raised her perfect silver eyebrows, her lips pouting.

The Demon Lord only blinked slowly.

“Such a rude son I have, why did the kamis not bless me with a daughter after my image instead? A daughter would have been more compassionate of her mother’s plight and shared my interests” she muttered lowly, the words certainly meant to reach the Demon Lord’s strong ears and cause offense.

It was promptly ignored by the Demon Lord who continued to stare aloofly at the Demoness. Inukimi huffed and lifted her right hand elegantly, palm up. “There is something you brought with you.”

The Demon Lord took out the strands of red hair from the folds of his kimono and placed it on Inukimi’s palm.

The Demoness carefully sniffed the locks, an intrigued look upon her beautiful face.

“How fascinating! You do have the flair for getting into your possession the most interesting creatures Sesshoumaru. Well, except that insolent and ugly toad, he was awfully boring. And where did you come upon this interesting find hmm?” The demoness shifted sharp golden eyes to her son.

“This Sesshoumaru found a human wench in the Bone-eater’s well. The Shikon miko was the only one able to speak and understand her tongue. This Sesshoumaru was informed the wench is a princess from another land, one which the Shikon does not know anything about.”

“Oh? The miko did not encounter the name of the land in her future timeline? And what is the name of this land?”

“The Miko said the woman came from a northern kingdom. This Sesshoumaru heard a name Westeros mentioned several times. She said there’s a dragon in her lands, one who tried to murder her.”

Inukimi’s face showed disgust at the mention of a dragon, no doubt reminded of what befell her mate and the consequences the House of the Moon faced afterwards.

“A land where one of the damned dragons existed. Hnn. This Inukimi is getting more curious indeed. Tell me Sesshoumaru, what did you scent from the woman?”

“Wolf, river water and ice”

“Hn. Indeed. The river water is weak, the wolf and the ice are intricately bound and are stronger. What else?”

“This Sesshoumaru only saw humanity in her, no demon marking was visible but her blood smelled of old power, something this Sesshoumaru has not encountered before.”

“As expected. The strength of the wolf is indeed intriguing for a creature that, by all rights, you said appeared to be nothing but human, but the ice is the more important. You have not been born yet when they disappeared” the demoness looked at her stoic son with a smirk on her lips, showing amusement in knowing something her offspring did not.

The Demon Lord refused to show anything on his face, denied to let his Lady Mother goad him into admitting defeat. He merely raised his eyebrow in question. The demoness sighed and again puckered her lips in an immature display of disappointment.

“Ice elemental Sesshoumaru. That’s where the ice came from. The elementals have disappeared from this plane almost a thousand years before your birth. This woman has an ice elemental ancestor in her bloodline. Something that has been kept strong. I wager it is probably an effect of a lineage unbroken.”

“This Sesshoumaru wanted to know more about this woman. Show me”

“Such a demanding son I have. Had you listened to your wise mother’s lessons when you were a pup, you would have been able to seek the answers yourself. But This Inukimi is a brilliant and magnanimous mother and shall extend you her help my son. In exchange, you shall grant me audience with this interesting human”

The Inukimi gracefully got up from her throne and beckoned the Demon Lord to follow her inside the castle.


	11. Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Demon Lord and his dam gets access to the princess' past

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i used a scene from the series here, you'll find out which

With a prick of his sharp claw, blood dropped from the silver-haired youkai’s thumb down to the crystal bowl full of water with the floating red strands of hair he took from the princess. 

The crystal was a gift from a water elemental and considered a prized heirloom of the Royal House of the Moon. The Demon Lord has only seen it once and lost interest upon realizing it will not help him achieve strength to defeat his Sire. It's been treasured for its use for many millennia—divination.

Like all other powerful sentient objects, the damned crystal has a temper of its own and does not always follow its master’s command to foretell the future, but it is accurate in looking at the past.

And that's what he needed—to look into the princess' past to know her more and understand why his beast was reacting so. He did not possess the patience to wait. After all, why wait when there's a tool to accomplish the task faster? 

"The Princess used a different tongue, how will This Sesshoumaru understand?" the Demon Lord asked his Lady Mother.

The Demoness tossed her head back haughtily and looked down her nose at her much taller son. "You dare question this Inukimi's gift, pup? This Inukimi who is the best in the lands?"

"Hn. You have spent your time sitting and entertaining yourself with lesser creatures. This Sesshoumaru merely wanted to ensure you will not waste his time."

"Perish those blasphemous thoughts regarding This Inukimi's talents pup. You shall see this Inukimi is as magnificent as ever."

The Demon Lord watched raptly as his Lady Mother poured her youki down the crystal, muttering a spell under her breath. The runes on the lips of the scrying crystal lit up and the blood, water, youki and hair all swirled creating a vortex. The water changed to different colors many times until a burst of light filled the entire room. He closed his eyes in reflex and when he opened them again, colorful water droplets with small images inside were floating in the air. 

"The colors of the water indicate what type of memory it holds. White for innocence, blue for peace, green for envy or jealousy, brown for strength, yellow for happiness, energy or excitement, pink for romance, red for passion or rage and black for fear, death and evil."

The Demoness slowly looked around at the scattered drops, eyes taking in the different colors. "This princess has very little of the more positive colors. Her memories are mostly dominated by blood red and pitch black linked by threads of brown. What a curious creature."

The Demoness' sharp eyes looked at several black and red drops. With her sharp claws she tapped one bloody red drop speckled with black and the crystal burst and the image came to life.

They were suddenly in a place which looked like a court, surrounded by humans who based on their style of clothing were nobles. The Demon Lord’s eyes were caught by the much younger-looking princess kneeling in the middle of the gathered court. His nose twitched when he caught her scent. It reeked of blood and fear and rage.

Despite the smell, the princess only showed an image of frailty with her face red and tears streaming down her cheeks. On the dais, an ugly human boy who smelled vile and had a look of madness in his eyes stood in front of an equally ugly seat made of twisted swords. The boy had a contraption that looked like a bow loaded with an arrow aimed at the princess.

A few steps down, two human warriors stood. On the left was an ugly man dressed in armor and dirty white cloak. This man reeked of filth and depravity and leered at the princess, mad lust apparent in his eyes. To the right stood a tall man with burnt face who stonily looked ahead, his scent was a mix of sympathy and disgust.

 _“Your Grace, whatever my traitor brother has done, I had no part, you know that. I beg you, please—“_ the princess pleaded from the mad little boy.

The vile boy called forward another human to speak.

 _"Using some vile sorcery, your brother fell on Stafford Lannister with an army of wolves. Thousands of good men were butchered. After the slaughter, the North men feasted on the flesh of the slain,”_ the human dressed like a pompous noble told the entire crowd. This one smelled of deceit and smug satisfaction. The crowd made sounds of disgust, fear and appallment.

 _“Killing you would send your brother a message, but my mother insists on keeping you alive. Stand”_ the boy commanded while he lowered the loaded bow.

 _“So, we’ll have to send your brother a message some other way”_ the boy went to sit on the ugly chair of swords.

He then called one of the two warriors _“Meryn”._

The one who smelled of filth and depravity stepped forward, excitement in his eyes,

 _“Leave her face, I like her pretty”_ the vile boy said with a smirk.

The warrior mercilessly punched the princess in the stomach then drew his sword out and struck her with its flat edge on the back of her knee.

The scream that came out of the princess' mouth was restrained but the pain in it rang in his ears and his eyes bled red when he smelled even more blood. 

The vile boy stood up from his ugly seat, then ordered _“Meryn, my lady is overdressed, unburden her”_

The ugly man then went on to tear the dress of the Princess from the back, exposing the tops of her chest and leaving her to clasp the destroyed fabric to prevent the dress from falling.

 _“If you want Robb Stark to hear us, we’re going to have to speak louder”_ the vile boy snarled, cruelty and pleasure on his face.

His Lady Mother who also witnessed the display made a sound of disgust at his side. "How truly barbaric. And these filthy humans call demonkind evil.”

She then turned her head to him, "By the color of her hair, This Inukimi assumes the girl is the Princess?"

"Hn" The Demon Lord’s sharp eyes remained on the scene in front of them.

A dwarf with a horrendous face and smelling of trickery and a man who smelled of blood arrived. _“What’s the meaning of this?”_ the dwarf asked.

The ugly knight stopped his torture of the princess.

The dwarf looked at the filthy cloaked man and demanded, _“What kind of knight beats a helpless girl?”_

_“The kind who serves his King, Imp”_ was the ugly man’s stupid answer.

 _“Careful now, we don’t wanna get blood all over your pretty white cloak”_ the man smelling of blood threatened.

 _“Someone get the girl something to cover herself with”"_ the dwarf ordered.

The warrior with the burnt face tore his own filthy cloak and covered the princess with it.

Then the dwarf approached the vile boy, anger clear on his voice _“She’s to be your Queen, have you no regard for her honor?”_

 _“I’m punishing her”_ the vile boy declared haughtily like a spoiled rotten little noble.

 _“For what crimes? She’s not fight her brother’s battle you halfwit”_ the dwarf admonished the vile boy.

 _“You can’t talk to me like that. The king can do as he likes”_ the boy’s tone rose, full of arrogance.

The dwarf climbed on the first step of the dais and spoke in a calm but threatening voice, _“The Mad King did as he liked. Has your Uncle Jaime ever told you what happened to him?”_

_“No one threatens His Grace in the presence of the kingsguard”_ the ugly man spoke up as he moved forward menacingly—hand on the hilt of his sword.

_“I’m not threatening the King, ser, I am educating my nephew.”_

He turned to the man who arrived with him, _“Bronn, the next time Ser Meryn speaks, kill him”_

A look of surprise showed on the ugly man’s face.

 _“That was a threat, see the difference?”_ the dwarf insultingly asked the depraved man.

The dwarf stepped down from the dais then approached the princess, bowed his head a little and offered his hand to help her stand. The princess stood up, clasping the burnt man’s cloak to cover herself with. They walked towards the halls exit.

 _“I apologize for my nephew’s behavior. Tell me the truth, do you want an end to this engagement?”_ the dwar asked in a low voice.

 _“I am loyal to King Joffrey, my one true love”_ the princess declared, spine straight, voice hard as steel. She then moved ahead, looking like a Queen, the smell of her rage saturated the air.

 _“Lady Stark, you might survive us yet”_ the dwarf stated, a trace of mixed wonder and admiration in his voice.

The entire scene rippled then faded away and the Demon Lord and his dam found themselves back in the present.

"A princess meant to be a Queen. Now that I’ve seen her, I am no longer in doubt of her rank. She’s indeed a beauty for a human. And when she walked away? She looked like an empress! And those eyes! They reminded This Inukimi of the ice elementals she's met centuries ago. Cold fire. It's truly fascinating to see an ice elemental's quiet fury slowly build up." The Demoness’s voice was one of admiration and amusement.

The Demon Lord remained quiet, his mind still on that repulsive scene from the Princess’ memories. He felt the beast inside him, raging and baying for blood.

The Demoness looked at her son and scrutinized his face and little movements. After a while, light appeared in her eyes and she smiled mysteriously.

“Sesshoumaru, do control your temper. There are still other memories we’ll have to see. Let me remind you these are only memories now. The Princess is here in this plane and clearly there’s a reason for it. We will just need to look for it”

“This Sesshoumaru is aware” the Demon Lord stonily said, claws itching to destroy something.

“With your reputation for stubbornness, I won’t be surprised if you get the opportunity to go with the princess to her lands and slaughter those vile creatures with your own claws” the demoness patted her son’s clenched jaws. “Shall we proceed?”

“Hn”

The two demons went on to explore other memories. As was observed by the female inu, many of the princess’ memories were truly terrible ones. They witnessed the death of her father, her marriage to the ugly dwarf and how she broke and mourned the abominable murder of her younger brothers and then her mother and brother.

They saw how many humans sought to use her as a pawn to get access to her inheritance. They watched as she was spirited away by another depraved, greedy man, saw her threatened by her mad aunt, and saw her married off to a mad man who took pleasure in raping and torturing her.

They watched how she was passed over for the crown that was rightfully hers, saw how the bastard brother refused to listen to her counsel, saw how the bastard turned cousin stood by and did nothing as the clearly mad dragon threatened her, saw how in the end, her sister and cousin left her to die in the hands of the dragon.

The princess’ life seemed to be one tragedy after another. It left the two demons astonished at how a seemingly frail human can endure so much. It surprised them how she refused to give up and instead picked herself time and time again.

She reminded the Demon Lord of the Shikon Miko, the Demon Slayer and Rin and thought the three could certainly bond and understand each other when others cannot.

The Demoness demanded to return to the shiro with the Demon Lord and be introduced to the human she’s come to respect for her admirable strength of mind and will. The Demon Lord simply agreed, lost in his thoughts of the foreign princess.


	12. The Two-Headed Dragon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sansa meets a dragon...er dragons?

When the stoic silver-haired Lord left, Sansa breathed a little easier, felt a little better. Between him and the dog-eared...creature who Kagome introduced as her husband, Sansa felt she'd be safer with the latter.

The Lord Sesshoumaru—the Lord of the West was the first being Sansa met with a presence that held overwhelming strength, power and danger yet did not show anything on his face. Nothing at all like what she witnessed on Jofrey, Cersei, Tywin Lannister, Tyrion Lannister, Olenna Tyrell, Littlefinger, Lysa Arryn, Ramsey Bolton and Daenerys Targaryen.

He made her feel frightened of the unknown and utterly helpless, no matter how much she tried to hide it. Not that Kagome's husband wasn't frightening, he was too—but at least, the one with dog ears showed plenty of emotions and reactions she could use to her benefit.

With another...creature so open for reading like a book, she felt she'd be better able to anticipate and plan should danger be upon her from the hands of said creature. 

"All right," Kagome clapped her hands to catch everyone's attention, "I think it's time we be on our way if we want to get home early"

"On our way? Home? To where?" Sansa asked with confusion.

 _Didn't they already live here?_ She wondered and looked around. _The dwelling did look meager for a lord dressed so elaborately like the western lord so perhaps not._

"To the fortress of the house of the moon of course" Kagome smiled.

She looked such a happy person, always enthusiastic and smiling as though she never experienced any sorrow in life. Sansa envied her a little. 

"Is it far from here? Are we to walk or ride there? Shouldn't I stay here? After all this is where you found me so this might be where I can find my way back"

Sansa felt apprehensive. A new castle meant a new environment for her to adapt to with even more unknown people or creatures like the Lord and his dog-eared brother. And she didn't exactly have a good history when it came to entering new castles either.

The Red Keep with the despicable Lannisters who murdered half her family. The Eyrie with her Mad Aunt who almost threw her down the Moon Door and her abomination of a husband who sold her to the mad Bastard of Bolton. The Mormont's Keep where she got insulted by a little girl whose rank was below her, thought she knew everything but was really ignorant of the trials she's gone through. Deepwood Motte where she was made to feel little and stupid by another man whose house was pledged to hers and should have been more considerate of her plight.

No, she's not in a hurry to get to another castle only to experience more humiliation and pain. And she had a point, didn't she? To go back, she must search for the way in this place where she was first found. 

"It's a bit far but don't worry, we have--oh shit!" Kagome suddenly exclaimed, her blue eyes wide.

"What is it? Is something the matter?" she asked worriedly.

"Ah-Un... I ahh... Stupid of me. I totally forgot" Kagome looked at her biting her lips, worry clear in her blue eyes. 

"What?" Alarm began to grow in Sansa once more. 

"Ah... Ha ha ha." Kagome laughed awkwardly then scratched the back of her neck, "I might have forgotten to take something into account"

Sansa stared at her, waiting for her to clarify what she meant. Just what other surprise will she get from these strange people?

"We um... ahh, I apologize but I forgot. We have a dragon" Kagome almost whispered, her eyes full of guilt.

At this, Sansa hurriedly stood up and looked warily at all the people around her. The old woman looked cool as a cucumber and the dog-eared...Kagome's husband looked confused and frustrated as he watched them, clearly not understanding the conversation. The girl Rin just smiled happily at her.

Has she been fooled again? Do these people really not mean her harm or are they just waiting for an opportunity for when she lowered her guard? But she's alone and weak and surrounded. Why didn't they attack? It didn't make any sense whatsoever. 

"No no no. I'm so sorry I forgot. But I promise Ah-Un are good. They won't hurt you. They're Sesshoumaru-sama's dragon steed...steeds? And they’re Rin-chan's friends. They're gentle and totally safe. Promise!" Kagome hurriedly explained, hands waving in the air jerkily to emphasize her point. 

"You said you didn't know any dragons" Sansa accused.

"Well, the other dragons were enemies of Sesshoumaru-sama and Inuyasha's family and they're all gone. Ah-Un is…they’re not bad. They’re a two-headed dragon yes, but they're more like horses... Er horse."

Kagome blurted out hurriedly then turned to the girl Rin and spoke in their strange tongue hurriedly _"Rin-chan, she's afraid of Ah-Un, show her she can trust them"_

The girl Rin got up and approached Sansa with an open, friendly face. Then she took Sansa's hands, patted them in assurance and smiled sweetly _"Rin-chan loves Ah-Un"_. She repeated this several times as if it's a mantra.

Sansa only really got her name and the dragon’s but with her hands patting her chest then doing thumb ups, she understood the girl was telling her she’s friends with the beast and assuring her he’s good. 

Sansa nodded slowly at this. Then to her surprise, Rin suddenly clasped her hands with hers and started pulling her out of the humble dwelling. Kagome rushed to follow them, her husband ambled behind all of them. 

Though still unsure, Sansa let the girl lead her. When they exited the door, she was treated to the sight of rows upon rows of rice fields and a great green forest far beyond. She could see the tiny figures of people bent and planting crops at a distance. On a higher ground, she saw what looked like huts clustered together. Those huts probably served as homes for the people farming the fields and their families. 

It was then she finally believed she's truly in another land. It's not winter here like in Westeros. The sun shone brightly and the weather was like in the south of the Seven Kingdoms during the long summer. 

Her thoughts were cut off when Rin continued to pull her until they reached a clearing. And there Sansa saw it: A two-headed dragon. She felt better knowing it wasn't any of the tyrant queen's dragons but was still intimidated by its looks and size. It looked a fearsome beast indeed.

The two heads of the dragon were attached to a single body. Its scales were brown; the manes both black and only had a single tail. Sansa felt relieved upon seeing both mouths were muzzled but twitched uncomfortably when she noticed the saddle was colored black and red. Targaryen colors. 

Rin suddenly let go of her hands and ran to the beast. Sansa stopped a few meters away and felt Kagome remained standing at her side. "They're safe. They're really obedient and love Rin-chan. They're our beast of burden when we travel but act like babies when shown affection."

Sansa kept silent and watched as Rin roused the beast. When they woke up, they twittered and squeaked in excitement at Rin and nuzzled affectionately while the girl laughed happily. That single action caused Sansa to relax more. She just can't remember or even imagine the Targaryen's dragons acting the same. 

Rin looked back at them and waved them over, beckoning for them to approach. Kagome linked her right arms with Sansa's left then with careful steps, guided her nearer the beast and the happy girl. 

_"Ah-Un, this is Princess Sansa. She's a foreigner and does not speak or understand our language but I implore you make her feel welcome"_

Kagome patted the two heads slowly then reached up to caress their manes. The dragons made squeaking noises again then gently lowered and bopped their heads softly on Sansa's shoulders. It took everything in Sansa not to run away screaming in fright.

"Go on. You can pet them. They like getting spoiled" Kagome encouraged. 

Hands heavy and trembling, Sansa awkwardly petted the heads. The two surprisingly let out deep purr like sounds of contentment then slowly touched their heads on the ground as if deciding to go to nap. 

When Sansa tried to pull her hands away after a while, the two groaned unhappily so Sansa continued.

Rin and Kagome laughed. "See? I told you they're like babies. They love being petted like puppies"

Sansa smiled slowly at the amusing sight of the two headed dragon demanding she pet them. Who'd have thought dragons would enjoy a wolf like her stroking them? If Daenerys Targaryen could see her now, her eyes would certainly look wild like wildfire and her nostrils would most likely spew smoke-thinking the sight of Sansa petting a dragon an offense to her.

When she looked at Kagome, she saw her smile back but then she looked far behind her and her face turned thoughtful then addressed Sansa. “There’s something else we’ll have to look at before we leave this place. Will you come with me?”

“Will there be more surprises I need to know about? More dragons?” Sansa arched her brows.

“No more dragons, I swear. But you mentioned about staying here so you could find the way back to your land. So I thought to invite you to the place where Sesshoumaru-sama found you” was Kagome’s response, a solemnity taking over her face.

Sansa’s interest was caught and she eagerly accepted. “Alright. Lead the way”

Kagome started walking ahead of her and Sansa followed. She felt Rin run after them then suddenly snatched her hands in hers and started swinging them. She looked down at the girl but she only smiled back at her.

They walked for a while until they came near the edge of the forest. There was another clearing and in the middle, there was a wooden well with vines climbing up its mouth. There was a strangeness in the air in this clearing, something that made the small hairs on the back of her neck stand.

She looked to Kagome only to see a melancholy look on her face. Rin on the other hand only had curiosity painted on hers.

“This is the place where the Western Lord found me?” Sansa asked for confirmation.

“Yes, he said he found you inside” was Kagome’s quiet reply.

Sansa looked around then approached the well and looked inside. There was no water there, only more vines with little flowers clambering up the well’s stone walls. “I don’t understand. Why would I be inside this well? The Dragon Queen killed me. She burned me alive with her dragon. I know it. Why would I be here? What is this place?”

Kagome sighed loudly. She then moved forward and sat on the lip of the well and looked down. “This well, its name is Bone-eater’s well. It is not normal. It is where the people of the village throw the corpses of the evil demons they kill and they just disappear.”

She looked at Sansa with grave eyes. “It’s a portal, Princess. And you are not the first person from another world or time to come here.”

Sansa’s eyes widened at this information. A magic well? A gateway to different lands and times? Just what is this world she woke up in? The longer she stayed and the more she discovered, the more mysterious and strange it became.

“So there are others like me? Who?” she asked warily.

“Me. I am the other person who traveled through this well.” Kagome said softly.

“What?! But you know these people! You can speak their language! You’re even married to one of them.”

Sansa could not believe in what Kagome was saying. She saw how she interacted with the Lord of the West and the others. She was far too comfortable with them to be a stranger from another land.

“I did travel through the well like you. But unlike you, I did not come from a different land. I am from this same land. The difference for me was time. I am from five hundred years in the future. This is the past. At least it is for me” Kagome explained.

Sansa felt like Kagome was again speaking in another language and her head hurt from the information she’s just received. She slowly sat down and leaned her back on the wooden lip of the well. “Gods old and new, what a mess. And I thought I was the normal one of my siblings. I hate magic.”

“You can say that again” Kagome laughed.


	13. The House of the Moon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Princess reaches the western fortress

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> imagine rivendell as the western fortress  
> to live in a beautiful place like that...

Riding a dragon was an experience that Sansa never imagined to have and one that made her realize exactly just why the Targaryens thought themselves gods among men. Why should one fear if they could ride monstrous fire-breathing beasts that fly while looking down on other men and women like small scurrying ants they could crush or render to ashes? 

The dragon ride also made her turn her thoughts inward and have some self-evaluation.

If she was the one with the dragons, would she have acted as the Dragon Queen has done to those who killed her family? How far would she have gone to exact revenge? Would she have stopped with the independence of the North and her people or would she have also dreamed more and walked the path of conquest like the Valyrians of old and the Targaryens did without any regard for who died along the way just to satisfy her ambitions?

It was a sobering thought and not knowing the answers to some of them made her feel uncomfortable. 

After hours of travel in the air, with Kagome’s husband following on the ground, they came to a mountain range where the most beautiful castle Sansa has ever seen stood proudly.

No, castle is not enough a description. It’s a fortress—made up of a large castle and a complex of other buildings, towers and turrets.

None of the castles she has seen in Westeros could compare. Not Winterfell. Not Riverrun. Not the Red Keep. Not even the Eyrie. 

"Here we are, the House of the Moon!" Kagome happily and proudly declared from Sansa's back.

Sansa continued to eye the sight before her, trying to keep her mouth from almost gaping at the magnificence and beauty of the home of the Western Lord. 

All the structures, from the main castle to the building complexes, towers, turrets and perimeter walls were made of what looked like gleaming white stones and red roofs and connected by arching bridges.

From her place between Rin and Kagome on the back of the dragon, she could see many different colored trees and beautiful gardens dotted the inner yards. But what made it all impressive was the fact that the Lord of the West's home was built with its back to the tall rock formations and forests where raging waters fell from and made its way through arches and canals spread throughout the fortress, creating rivers and lakes between the buildings. The front of the castle was a sheer cliff where waters passed through the tall arches then fell down the long drop onto the sea.

It's far, far beautiful than the castles she imagined in her childish dreams. She's certain the mind-boggling engineering genius and artistry it took to make such an amazing home is something that no one in Westeros possessed. Not since her ancestor Bran the Builder. And not in the next thousands of years. 

There were no visible paths or trails to reach the castle by land. But with a dragon and creatures that can easily jump and scale the mountains like what she's seen Kagome's husband has done, Sansa silently agreed stairs weren't necessary. 

Ah-Un slowly descended down a courtyard. Upon dismounting, Sansa looked around warily and saw more strange-looking beings with somewhat similar appearance to the lord of the castle and his brother.

Most of them wore the same colorful robe like clothing and some of their faces have strangely beautiful markings and paintings. Sansa uncomfortably noted that some had extra appendages like Kagome's brother. Some even had eyes varying in shapes, colors, sizes and numbers. 

She felt Kagome pat her in the back supportively and Rin again took her right hand and smiled up at her. Kagome's husband disappeared without a word.

These people have been very kind and gracious to her so far even though she hadn't been the best guest. They already had several opportunities to get rid of her but they hadn't. Sansa decided to trust them a little more.

She is Sansa Stark of Winterfell. Daughter of two great noble houses and descendant of a line of kings unbroken. She has survived years of tragedies many have failed to come out of. She can continue to be brave now. Sansa relaxed her stance and smiled back at Rin with more confidence to her face. 

Two beautiful girls dressed in white robes with three red and white flower crest on their shoulders—similar to what she saw on their lord’s robes—approached them and bowed deeply.

" _Welcome back Kagome-sama, Rin-sama_ "

Kagome stepped forward and talked to them in a friendly voice. 

" _Thank you Akeno-chan, Miyu-chan! As you can see we have a guest. She is Sansa-hime from a faraway land. She does not speak our language so I will be her interpreter. She is here with Sesshoumaru-sama's blessing. We will have her accommodated in one of the guestrooms near the family wing. She doesn't have any belongings with her so if you could also arrange for a seamstress to get to her rooms to do fittings for more suitable attire, that would be greatly appreciated_." Kagome gently asked of the two servants. 

They merely bowed and voiced their assent, _"Of course Kagome-sama. It shall be done."_

 _"Thank you girls"_ Kagome replied in gratitude.

Akeno, the older one, first straightened up and offered, _"If you would follow me Kagome-sama, I already have a prepared guest room in mind for the hime. Miyu, I believe, is capable enough of making the arrangements for a fitting with a seamstress"_

Kagome smiled, thankful for the efficiency of the servants. _"That's great! You'll both serve her too so let me introduce you first"_

Then she turned to Sansa, "Princess Sansa I want you to meet Akeno and Miyu. They'll be your maids while you're here."

The maids bowed low and remained so until Sansa, not knowing how to speak to them, motioned with her hands for them to stand straight. She then looked the two in the eye then nodded and smiled at them a little to show her approval. 

Kagome was pleased at the wordless but clear and understandable enough exchange. "Come Princess. We'll have you situated in a guest room near the family wing. Akeno will lead us there. Miyu will have a seamstress sent to do your measurements and make you clothes later. But for now, if you accept, I'll let you borrow some of mine so you could refresh and feel more comfortable. You're quite tall but some of my kimono and yukata are long enough to dress you in."

Sansa thanked her for her generosity and walked in step with her and Rin as they followed Akeno. 

She could not help but let her eyes roam while they walked to the quarters where she will be accommodated. They passed great pillars with intricate paintings depicting men and beasts alike at war. Statues of different sizes and shapes dotted the hallways. Bursts of colorful flowers and trees can also be seen in every direction she looked at. 

"Beautiful isn't it?" Kagome caught her attention. "I myself never saw a more beautiful home. Not even in my time. It’s even more beautiful in the light of the moon with the mellow lamp lights and fireflies and moonbeams hitting the water making it silvery in color"

"I can imagine it. I agree it is certainly impressive. Everything just looks so beautiful" Sansa agreed, voice clearly expressing her admiration.

Kagome laughed wryly, "That's the House of Silver Demon Dogs for you. They're very proud beings and would not stomach anyone being greater than them. Especially Sesshoumaru-sama. That one is an infuriating perfectionist."

Sansa raised her eyebrows, "Should I be concerned?"

Kagome only barked another laugh, "No. I've fought and lived with them for a few years now to confidently say they're decent beings. Sesshoumaru-sama in particular could be quite the condescending and proud lord he is but he does follow his own code of honor."

Sansa could understand that, "I felt a powerful and dangerous aura while in his presence. Should I worry about that danger turning to me?"

Kagome's hands instantly went up to wave in the air, as though physically pushing Sansa's words away "No of course not! It is true he is powerful and dangerous. Arguably the most powerful and dangerous—but Sesshoumaru has asked to bring you here so that means you're his guest and therefore under his protection. He won't attack or harm you unless you give him good reason to."

Sansa breathed easier "That's good. I'm glad Guest Rights are also practiced here"

Kagome blinked and tilted her head "Guest Rights?"

Sansa nodded and went on to explain. "In my lands, we practice the thousands of years old sacred custom of Guest Right. It's a law of hospitality greatly respected, especially in the Northern Kingdom where I am from. When a guest, be he common born or noble, eats the food and drinks the drink off a host's table beneath the host's roof, guest right is invoked. Bread and salt are traditional provisions. When invoked, neither the guest nor the host can harm the other for the length of the guest's stay. For either to do so would be to break a sacred covenant that is believed to invoke the wrath of the gods. Even robber lords and wreckers are bound by the ancient laws of hospitality”[1]

Kagome nodded after listening raptly, “Well that makes sense. We don’t serve bread and salt to invoke any laws of hospitality Princess, but you can rest easy. As I said, you are Sesshoumaru-sama’s guest and everyone here, from the high lords down to the lowest and smallest youkai is under his command and none would dare move against him. They all fear his wrath and know there will be no escape if they commit a crime”

Sansa could believe it, what with the stoic lord’s powerful and domineering presence. “I heard you said some words I don’t understand. What is the sama you add to the lord’s name?”

Kagome had an embarrassed look “Sorry, I didn’t notice I was using keigo without explaining it to you. Keigo is our honorific level of speech. It’s used to properly address the person you’re talking to or talking about with the right honorific suffixes added to their name. It is based on their social class or age. The sama I add to Lord Sesshoumaru’s name is a more respectful version for people of a higher rank. The suffix “chan” I use for Rin is a diminutive; it expresses that the speaker finds a person endearing. There are more Princess but let’s not get you stressed with titles.” Kagome patted her shoulders.

Sansa let it be. Just a taste of this honorific suffixes is enough for her today. But there’s another topic she’s curious about, “And what is youkai?”

Kagome almost stumbled, a look of dislike appeared on her face. Then she tiredly blew the curling strands of hair falling on her face, “You certainly have the talent for picking difficult topics Princess Sansa. Youkai…youkai is what Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha and the majority of the creatures in this fortress. In my original time, they’re known as magical beings. It’s a complicated topic Princess. Let’s talk about it after you're settled and taken proper rest. It will take hours, even days to explain what youkai are.”

Sansa remembered the different features and extra appendages and markings of the strange beings she saw when they landed and silently agreed it’s indeed a complicated topic, magic always is. The more you try to understand it, the more stupid you're left feeling. The sight of the dog-ears on top of Kagome’s husband’s head already looked like it will take a very lengthy conversation to explain how it came to be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] Guest Right: A wiki of Ice and Fire


	14. Special Treatment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The princess gets a look of what's inside the house of dog demons

The maid Akeno led them to a large set of rooms more lavish than the ones she and her family had in the Tower of the Hand when her Father was not accused of treason yet. 

She noticed right away that though the exterior as well as most of the hallways and arches of the fortress were made of stone and marble, the rooms they've given her were mostly made of quality hardwood carved with intricate designs and the floors made of what Kagome called _tatami_ mats _._

The inner and outer rooms were divided by a sliding door which depicted a beautiful painting of majestic silver dogs on flight on a snowy night under a purple crescent moon. The dogs almost looked like dire wolves due to their large sizes and having an image so close to her house sigil and the snowy land she came from gave her comfort and small measure of peace. It looked as if this room was prepared especially for her, though she wondered how these people knew to give her such a welcomed gift.

The most inner room was large but was divided into three sections. The right section’s inside was hidden by a painted folding wooden divider. Inside this section stood a huge wooden wardrobe and cabinets made of dark wood. The wardrobe was empty but the cabinets contained linens and other beddings. A full body mirror of high quality with intricate patterns of metal work stood near the wardrobe. It surprised her how clear her projected image was when she stood in front of it. Not even the Myrish looking glass in the Tower of the Hand had such clarity. On a corner meant to be where one could change clothing, a hanging divider with red and white flower designs was placed to provide modesty.

The middle section of the inner room was meant for personal seating or mayhaps dining. It was bare save for a low table with small cushioned square pillows. The left side was again hidden by another set of sliding doors.

The inside of the left section contained a large canopied bed with dark silken sheets and pillows. Lace draped from the canopy, affording relative privacy to whoever occupied the bed. Its wall was another sliding door which when opened, led to a large platform hanging over one of the canals. It made for a lovely place for contemplation while watching and listening at the sound the waters made while they passed through the fortress. 

Like the inner room, the outer room also had three sections. The left side looked like it was meant to be a solar. This section had carved wooden shelves mounted on the walls and cabinets with tomes and scrolls she won't be able to read. The letters used looked like small connected lines and looking at them simply made her head hurt. There was a low table like the one she dined in at the old priestess' house. She deduced it was meant for writing or reading. There were pillows stacked on a corner which were probably used for sitting too. This section, like the room with the bed, afforded access to the platform overhanging the canal.

The middle section had a huge low table which probably served for entertaining guests and dining. Two folded panels with painting depicting the seasons were placed on either side, most likely for decorative purposes only.

The right section had another sliding door which when opened, gave her a view of a marvelously beautiful garden filled with colorful trees and flowers. She's never seen such vibrant colors before. She imagined this might be what gardens in Highgarden looked like. Perhaps it might be even more beautiful than the opportunistic Tyrell's home.

The flowers were varied in color--white, pink, red, blue, violet, orange and yellow. Of them all, she found two the most beautiful in beauty and meaning.

The first was the s _akura_ or cherry blossom. Kagome told her it symbolized renewal and the ephemeral quality of life. The meaning sharply reminded her of her lost family and the many times she had to remake herself to be able to survive the tribulations she faced. She learned from the talkative priestess that the flowers were also the same one used on the sigil of the western lands, not just for its beauty but also its use. It is a marker for the rice-planting season and to divine the harvest season.

The other one she liked was the one called _wisteria_ , with its vibrant green leaves and falling purple, blue and white flowers. It can live up to more than a hundred years and symbolized many things, Kagome said. The ones that resonated best with Sansa was its symbolism for wisdom, endurance and victory over hardships. She was certain she needed these qualities desperately to survive whatever trials or difficulties she'd face in this strange land with its unknown people and peculiar creatures.

In the middle of the garden, there was a pond where fishes colored gold, red, orange, black and white swam. _Koi_ , that’s what they’re called. She came to like them too when she learned they symbolized good fortune, perseverance in adversity and strength of purpose. 

She had wondered at the huge task of keeping the numerous gardens so well taken care of and Kagome informed her there were more youkai with the capability and magic of doing it. 

How curious. Did the youkai in this land all use magic in all they create? Is that why this fortress left Westerosi castles in the dust in engineering and artistry? If that is indeed the truth, she'd eagerly welcome them to her employ if they decided to accompany her back to the North. After the western Lord gave his permission of course.

They spent some time touring her rooms and the gardens. She was thankful she had Kagome and that the priestess did not seem to get tired of talking and giving her information. She could just imagine how excruciatingly difficult it would've been if she did not have the priestess' help, especially her patience and kindness. 

It was already dark when the tour ended. Miyu arrived to report that the seamstress will meet with Sansa the following day. Then she and Akeno brought them dinner and Sansa dined with Kagome and Rin. It was a sumptuous meal of steamed fish, rice and vegetables. Also served was _miso_ soup which included mushrooms, potatoes, seaweed, onion, shrimp, fish, clams and cut radish and a plate of _sushi_ , a dish of vinegared rice with pieces of fruits, a slice of crab meat and thin slice of raw fish. Hungry as she was, she ate from most of the food offered.

After the meal, Kagome enthusiastically invited her and Rin to take a bath with her. Sansa at first hesitated but came to learn that it was a normal custom to share baths for people of the same gender and that in the family wing side of the main castle, a large hot spring pool was where they took baths.

In the end, she agreed. They first went to Kagome and her husband Inuyasha’s rooms to get the clothing she was to borrow. She was allowed entry in the receiving area while Kagome and Rin went to the inner room to gather the necessary items. When she looked around, she saw that Kagome’s rooms looked almost the same as the one she was provided.

Kagome and Rin came out armed with a few boxes and towels. After that they went to the hot spring pool. She can’t help but be amused a little when she noticed Kagome’s obvious zeal to go to the baths.

When they arrived at the mentioned hot spring pool, she noticed right away its huge size. It almost doubled the hot springs in Winterfell. The place was surrounded large boulders. There was small stone stairway to get inside the pools.

They didn’t get to the pool right away. She listened with some amusement as Kagome went on to deliver a passionate speech first of the proper way of taking a bath in the hot springs. They first had to wash themselves clean with soap on the side where a decently sized washing area was located. Next, they got doused with warm water from feet to waist then from fingers to shoulders and chest then the head. Kagome emphasized this was necessary to get their body adjusted to the temperatures of the pool. It was only after all these were taken care of that they entered the pools.

The warm water soothed her body aches. They stayed there for a while until RIn got tired and sleepy. Sansa herself felt she did not have enough energy anymore to stay awake.

Rin was assisted by the younger maid Miyu to her rooms while Kagome and Akeno took Sansa to hers. They showed her how to wear the robes she was lent by Kagome, with a promise from the two that they’d be there the following morning to help her before they left for the night.

By the time her back hit the decadent sheets of the bed in the room she was given with the background noise of the gentle waters flowing in the canal, Sansa was almost ready to fall asleep.

But a memory crept in while she stared at the canopy of her bed. Sansa remembered Bran's cryptic words of her going on a new journey.

Is this it? Is this the new path she was meant to travel? The Dragon Queen burnt her alive with her beastly child. She felt the flames. She died. Of that she was certain. Who knows?

Mayhaps she’ll wake up tomorrow in the North and find out everything was all just a dream conjured by her tired mind. Mayhap she really died and was reborn in this new land. Or maybe she's now in the eternal night lands where all manner of creatures go to when they die, men and beast alike. 


	15. A Precious Gift

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The princess receives a priceless trinket

The rays of the sun coming from the opened window hit her in the face and disturbed her from her deep sleep.

She tried to roll over and bury herself under the silken sheets and go back to sleep when a feeling of another presence in the room struck her. She stiffened and slowed her breathing, then opened her eyes slowly.

The first thing she saw was the dark colored robe the person was wearing, then the hands with sharp claw-like fingernails placed on top of what looked like a long white fur, then the long silver hair. She slowly raised her head only to see two slit golden eyes staring at her.

Sansa bit back a scream and tried to scramble as far away as she could, hugging the silk covers to shield herself, mind slowly registering the fact that the stoic lord of the fortress she’s staying at is inside her rooms and staring at her.

The lord merely raised a perfect eyebrow, lips lifting a bit in amusement.

Sansa cleared her throat and lifted one of her hands to arrange her hair a bit, hoping to look a little more presentable.

Though why in planetos this stoic man…er creature…saw it fit to just enter her rooms without her leave, she didn’t know. He might be the Lord of the castle but she’s a guest and deserves at least a little respect. This male entering her rooms without her permission just broke the laws of propriety.

Sansa tried to be polite, despite the early morning shock the lord saw fit to give her. “Lord Sesshoumaru, a good morrow. How can I help you my lord?” 

The male simply lifted a finger then withdrew a necklace from one of his large sleeves and handed it to her.

The necklace was very beautiful. The chain was made of silver. The pendant consisted of two long green leaves interlocking and in the middle sat a white flower tinged with red at the center.

Sansa looked at the trinket for some time with her mouth opened a bit, not understanding why she’s being given a gift. She then looked at him again with confusion written all over her face.

The male leaned forward and put the necklace on her, his eyes intent on her face and his claws scraping the sensitive skin in her neck as he arranged the chain.

Sansa reflexively closed her eyes and tried very hard not to shudder at the unfamiliar touch from this particularly powerful and clearly dominant male.

When the male was done putting the necklace on her, she felt his pointer claw tap the pretty flower pendant. Sansa lifted her lids slowly and looked at the finger still tapping the trinket laid on her chest. Such sharp claws and so precariously close to her throat and her heart.

Kagome said her husband Inuyasha was only a half-youkai, and Sansa saw for herself during their travel to the fortress just how inhumanly strong and fast he was. The Western Lord was a full youkai. She’s certain if he wished to, he can end her with a single claw plunged to her neck or chest. A frightening thought.

“Woman, I don’t like the scent of your fear” she heard him say in a deep, smooth voice.

Sansa jerked back and stupidly looked at him with her mouth hung open, utterly shocked that the male can now speak her tongue. “You can speak my tongue? How?”

“Hnn, This Sesshoumaru has ways. Keep the necklace on at all times if you want to be able to communicate with everyone in the _shiro_ and not have to rely on the miko constantly for help.”

Sansa nodded dumbly. She lifted the necklace to her face and looked at it with scrutinizing eyes then looked once more at the silver-haired lord.

“Is this enchanted with magic? Is it sorcery?” she asked with a bit of fear, though she already knew that was the only possible answer.

The necklace was the only new item on her person and now she can understand and speak with the male when she couldn’t before.

“Hnn. You are familiar with magic then?” the male leaned back on his seat and took a more relaxed posture, looking at her keenly with his striking golden eyes.

“No… I mean, I know of magic. Heard tales of it and seen it used by other people but I never…I..”Sansa trailed off, unsure how to proceed, still processing this blatant show of magic and sorcery.

Is it good or bad? Will it have harmful effects like what she saw happened to Bran when he spent too long looking through the trees? Is it the same magic used by Arya when she changed faces or the one used by the Red Priestess to raise Jon from death? Is it the same magic as the Night’s King?

“The necklace is indeed enchanted. It will allow you and the beings around you to talk still using your own language but be understood as if you are speaking ours and vice versa. However, the enchantment needs to be reinforced every turn of the moon.”

“Will it have negative effects my lord? Will it cause harm to me or those around me?” 

Sansa wanted to make sure she’s not digging her own grave by accepting such a seemingly kind gift. She foolishly accepted that poisoned necklace from Ser Dontos and got herself falsely accused of poisoning the little shit king Joffrey. She’s careful enough not to do the same thing again.

“No. It is merely a trinket and does not require a lot of magic or sorcery.” The male calmly replied.

Sansa breathed a sigh of relief. Well, there’s no reason for her to decline such a helpful gift. And she doubts the male would find killing her difficult should he decide to end her. There’s really nothing for her to do than accept the trinket with gratitude. “Thank you my lord. It is a kind gift and one that will no doubt be very helpful”

“Hn. This Sesshoumaru did not give you the gift for merely your benefit. It was granted freely for my own use. I dislike having to rely on others woman. I refuse to depend on the _miko_ to talk or translate for me.”

Well, he’s clearly a bit of a high-handed one, and a perfectionist just as Kagome said. “Even so, thank you my lord”

“Your accommodations are adequate?” the male asked.

“Yes, I am thankful for you granting me entry to your fortress and for providing me with such fine accommodations” Sansa tried to bow from where she was positioned on the bed, hands still clutching the sheets to her body.

The male gave a nod and stood up with practiced grace. “This Sesshoumaru shall leave you now.”

He turned to leave but stopped suddenly and looked back at her with sharp eyes, “When you have settled more comfortably, this Sesshoumaru shall have a talk with you princess” then he walked away gracefully, as if he never barged into her rooms at dawn and without permission.

Sansa fell back on the bed, grateful and more comfortable now that the interaction with the domineering and frightening male ended.


	16. The Jewel of Four Souls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Princess learns the tale of the jewel of four souls

A few hours after the surprise visit from the Lord of the fortress, the maid Akeno arrived in Sansa's quarters with food to break her fast.

The gift from the stoic lord proved its use and gave her great relief when she was able to communicate directly with the maid and ask for her assistance with helping her prepare for the day as she did not have any idea how to wear the clothes she borrowed from Kagome. The maid was first shocked upon hearing her speak and being able to comprehend her but eagerly acquiesced with her request. 

When she was almost done getting dressed, Kagome arrived, all brightness and smiles. "Good morning! How are you doing so far?"

"Good morrow to you too. I have been doing well with Akeno's help. Also, the western lord gave me a very helpul gift which allows me now to communicate with the people of your land and comprehend your tongue in return" Sansa reported to the woman. 

Kagome's face broke into an even bigger smile and she clapped her hands in pleasure. "Good! Very good! I knew Sesshoumaru-sama would find a solution for our language predicament. I came to remind you that Miyu-chan has arranged a fitting for you with the seamstress so you'll have a busy morning. But in the afternoon, is there something you'd prefer to do?"

"Yes I...well I would like to learn more about this land and...I want to find out how... how I can get back" Sansa hesitantly replied. 

She was not really sure about going back home. What will she have left in Westeros if she went back? Her murderer, the Dragon Queen, was now seated on the Iron Throne with Jon by her side. Arya has chosen to remain loyal to Jon and has abandoned her to the tyrant's brand of justice. Bran was nothing but a shell of the brother she left in Winterfell a lifetime ago. The northern lords have proven to be as unreliable and easily swayed as their southern counterparts.

She has Lord Royce left, yes, but what if she only caused him trouble and led him down a tragic path? Robert Arryn was under his care already so she's assured her cousin was in good hands. As for her other remaining Tully relative, Uncle Edmure was back to his place as Lord of the Riverlands and they were never close to begin with. And after everything he’s been through, she doubted her uncle would act against the Dragon Queen and put his family in danger.

What other reason does she have left to go back? 

She does not have a definite answer yet. Perhaps she'll just look for the door but not actually cross it. Perhaps she'll see first what's on this side of the world and decide afterwards whether to stay or go.

Kagome's face turned solemn at her answer. "Of course. Let's do that. Let's have the talk first though before the tour alright?"

Sansa nodded her head in agreement. Kagome then inspected her attire.

"I knew you would look beautiful wearing a kimono. Your height and body type is perfect. You do look like royalty in it" the priestess gushed as she circled around Sansa and looked at her in different angles. "How do you feel wearing our kind of dress?”

"It's... Well it certainly feels different. But the quality of the silk very good. It is heavenly to the touch and the long billowing sleeves are something I'm already used to. The wide band on my waist however is a bit constricting but I imagine I'll be able to get used to it soon."

"Good. The band is called _obi_. Is there anything else you need? Don't hesitate to let me know"

"I think I have everything I need for now. Thank you again my lady" Sansa gave Kagome a slight bow to express her thanks. The woman has been very kind and helpful and gratitude was all she can pay her with for now. 

Kagome merely shook her head and hands. "No need to be so formal. You can just call me Kagome."

A knock on the door interrupted them. Upon granting the person entrance, Sansa saw the maid Miyu with another woman. The newcomer was very petite and had dark hair and beady black eyes. Sansa can't help but feel she looked familiar somehow.

The woman looked her way for but a moment but that was enough for Sansa to realize who the mousy woman's looks reminded her of.

The bloody Freys!

When she and her family went south with King Robert, they passed through The Twins. They were even hosted there for a night. She saw how the Freys looked like during that visit with their ratty dark hair, small beady eyes and weak chins. 

She felt instant dislike for the woman, seeing as she closely resembled the people who broke the sacred laws of Guest Rights and murdered her mother and brother in the most disgusting way possible. 

She chose not to show any reaction though. Despite how much she hated that particular house, she'll keep a calm facade as Kagome seemed to know the new woman as she smiled upon seeing her. 

"Aki-san! Good day! How are you?" the priestess enthusiastically greeted the new woman. 

The woman glanced at Sansa once more, an uncomfortable expression taking over her face. "Good day Kagome-sama. I am well. And you?" the woman spoke timidly.

"I'm great! Thank you. I'm glad you found time to come Aki-san."

Kagome turned to include Sansa in the conversation. "Aki-san please meet Princess Sansa. She is Sesshoumaru-sama's guest. Princess, this is Aki-san. She's our most talented weaver and dressmaker in the entire fortress" the priestess boasted of the woman's talents. 

The woman's face blushed scarlet and she shuffled on her feet. She looked even meeker after Kagome's endorsement. She bowed low to Sansa in greeting. "Go-good day Princess"

"Good day to you too" Sansa nodded in reply, trying her hardest to be calm and civil around the woman. 

"Princess, Aki-san is here to do your fitting. She'll be the one to make your clothes." Kagome happily informed her, seemingly oblivious to the increasingly awkward air between Sansa and the dressmaker.

Kagome, Aki and Miyu went with Sansa to her dressing room. Sansa watched with careful eyes as Aki prepared her things: threads, a long ribbon with markers for measuring, a scroll attached by a pin on a small wooden board, inkpot and pen. She also had small but colorful strips of cloths laid on the table which Sansa presumed were colors to choose from.

Kagome sat with her on the table and started chattering. "Aki-san is also a youkai like Sesshoumaru-sama. She specializes in fire-rat weaving and incorporates it in her dressmaking."

Sansa looked at her, asking to know more about this new topic, "Fire-rat? What is that?"

"Fire-rat is the most durable of youkai-made clothing. The cloth adjusts to the wearer's height and body shape. Aside from that, it does not wear and tear and can provide protection from cold, heat and even attacks from arrows and small blades. Also, it cleanses itself. Isn't that just amazing? My husband Inuyasha's red robe and Sesshoumaru-sama's attires are all made of fire-rat. A few of mine and Rin's are also fire-rat made. It really helps a lot when you're prone to danger or hurting yourself" the priestess’ energetic monologue ended in a laugh. 

As a skilled dressmaker herself, the concept of such clothing fascinated Sansa a lot. A cloth that offers protection like armor, adjusts by itself to the wearer's body and does not wear and tear—she found it hard to wrap her mind around it. It just seems so... surreal. Like everything in this place is turning out to be. "I take it you've tested and proven its durability already?"

Kagome laughed again "I sure did. I'm prone to danger myself. Even walking is a danger to me. I seem to always lose my balance. Inuyasha calls me a walking-hazard"

Aki-san, who looked done with her preparation, cleared her throat to get their attention. "Sansa- _hime_? I'm ready now if you are."

Sansa got up from her seat and went to stand on the small block Miyu prepared for her to stand on. 

"Kindly raise your arms Sansa- _hime_ " Akiku-san requested nervously.

Sansa did as requested with some reservations. The following minutes went on with Aki-san taking her measurements with trembling fingers, muttering absently under her breath while writing on her scroll. The longer the fitting went, the more Sansa felt uncomfortable with the dressmaker. When Aki-san's fingers accidentally touched her collarbone, Sansa flinched and almost lost her balance on the booster block. 

"I'm so sorry Sansa- _hime_! Forgive me." the woman cried in alarm, all the while bowing at her. 

"I...I'm fine. Please continue" Sansa said with a tremble to her voice.

"If you would like, I can send another who you might be more comfortable with Princess?" the woman worriedly offered.

"No... Please. I'm sorry for my actions. I just... Please proceed Aki-san" Sansa said softly, a touch of embarrassment in her voice now for thinking badly of the woman who has done nothing wrong to her. 

The dressmaker looked at her with wide apprehensive eyes so Sansa tried to calm herself and appear more relaxed. Then she gave the woman a slight smile in assurance. Aki hesitantly continued with her work in silence. Sansa lifted her eyes to see Kagome quietly watching the scene. 

When the awkward fitting was done and after Kagome helped her pick the best colors, Aki-san quickly packed her things and scurried away after a quiet goodbye and an assurance Sansa will receive her first batch of new kimonos the next day. 

When the seamstress was out of her rooms, Sansa breathed a sigh of relief.

"Want to have a turn in the gardens and take our midday luncheon there?" Kagome asked her gently.

"Yes please. That would be wonderful" Sansa looked forward to a quiet stroll in the beautiful garden, away from other things which might remind her of bad memories from Westeros. 

After Kagome instructed the maid Miyu to prepare and bring them lunch in the garden, the two went on their stroll. Kagome linked elbows with her and walked with her to the sliding door leading to the garden.

They had a quiet walk until she heard Kagome gave out a thoughtful hum before saying "I noticed you were not comfortable with Aki-san and she picked up on it, probably through scent, making her even more nervous. Want to share with me what caused your uneasiness?"

Sansa sighed at the reminder. "Do all youkai have a powerful sense of smell? Can they all scent my feelings?"

"Not all possess a powerful nose. Think of it this way: Youkai are supernatural and spiritual beings. Like humans, there are those who are good and others who are evil. Most of them possess animal features as Ah-Un and others you’ll meet later in the fortress do. Others, especially the more powerful ones like Sesshoumaru-sama, can take the shape of humans. There are also those who look inanimate and others still who have no discernible shape. Most of them possess characteristics more developed than us humans—like Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha for example. They're dog demons or spirits and possess keen eyesight, nose and ears and their deadly claws. In some rare cases like those of royal or noble blood, special gifts are passed down the bloodline. Sesshoumaru-sama is known for having the most potent poisons among youkai. Aki-san is a fire-rat and has a very keen sense of sight, smell, hearing, taste and touch. She's always been timid but she probably scented your discomfort that's why she was very edgy" was Kagome’s lengthy explanation.

Well, it made a bit of sense. But it made Sansa wary that others can easily decipher her and her moods using her scent. It felt a huge disadvantage on her part. 

"I didn't mean to feel negatively towards Aki-san. It's just... Her looks reminded me of the people who murdered my mother and brother" Sansa almost whispered her answer.

Kagome gasped, her eyes widened and her face paled. "I'm so sorry! _Kami_ I didn't think--"

"It's alright Kagome. How could you have known? It wasn't your fault at all"

"I want to better help you. Would you... Would you tell me more about you and what happened before you came here?" Kagome hesitantly asked, then as if ashamed of her request, went to wave her hands in front of her and hurriedly added "Of course it's entirely up to you what to share. I don't want you to feel as if I am demanding from you"

Sansa thought about it. This land is in an entirely different plane. The people here do not know anything about the world she came from and therefore will not have preconceived notions with which to judge her. Would it be so bad to unburden herself and tell this almost stranger the tragedies that happened to her and her family? No. Not yet. It’s too soon. She needed to know more first. “Perhaps another day…”

Kagome nodded rapidly “Yes, of course. I understand you need more time to trust us.”

Sansa felt relieved the woman did not push for answers. “You said yesterday you would tell me more about the Well where I was found in?”

Kagome nodded and pointed to a stone bench “Let’s sit down ne? It will be quite a long discussion and I’m sure you will have a lot of questions. Better we make ourselves comfortable while doing so.”

They sat down and made themselves comfortable, watching the flowers and the koi fish swimming in the pond before them.

“I told you I came from another time, through the well. Remember?” Kagome began and Sansa nodded. “I am from approximately five hundred years in the future, in this same land. My family which included my mother, younger brother and my grandfather lived in a shrine. My grandfather is the shrine keeper. When I turned fifteen, our cat Buyo got lost and I helped my little brother look for him. Our search ended in the well inside an old shed within the shrine grounds. All of a sudden hands pulled me and I found myself facing a centipede-looking woman who was looking for a jewel and wanted to kill me. Power I didn’t know I possessed helped me get away from the evil woman. When I climbed up the well, I was here, in this time.”

Sansa listened raptly at what Kagome was saying. “What jewel was the centipede-woman looking for?” she asked, intrigued.

“The Shikon no Tama, or Jewel of the Four Souls. It was a powerful marble-sized jewel which grants immense power to whoever possesses it. It was produced from the souls of a very powerful Priestess named Midoriko and the many demons she fought. Their spiritual power and demon power were condensed into it, thus it can provide power to anyone who holds it. Midoriko and the demons have battled inside the jewel since its creation. Depending on its user's soul, the Shikon Jewel's characteristics may be good or bad.[i] All along, I had inside my body without my knowledge, and that day at the old well, the centipede felt its presence and attacked to get it from me. Inuyasha saved me by killing the demoness.”

Sansa just continued looking at Kagome, astounded by her tale. It sounded like one of Old Nan’s scary stories, the ones Bran loved listening to. She’s seen glimpses of the supernatural in her siblings but hearing Kagome’s own tale made her want to pinch her skin to find out whether she’s still alive and breathing or if she’s already another dead spirit listening to such fantastical story.

Kagome laughed upon seeing her face. “I know that look. You’re finding it hard to believe my tale. Don’t worry; there are times still when I can’t believe it myself and expect I’ll wake up and all this would just be a dream.”

Sansa shrugged, thankful her disbelief did not offend the other woman. “And what happened after?”

Kagome sighed, deep and full of sadness and regret “Hm, well, I found out many demons sought the jewel. One crow demon tried to take it and almost succeeded. I destroyed the demon using an arrow, but during it, the jewel shattered into so many shards and scattered across the lands. Many demons hunted the shards, greedy for the power it could grant them and caused so much death and devastation. I, along with Inuyasha and a few friends we found during the journey, hunted for the shards to complete and purify the jewel and wish it to disappear forever.”

Sansa felt that the story told was simply the simplified version of the events that happened and was certain Kagome’s journey was a long one filled with many dangers and losses. She decided not to ask further questions, willing to extend the same kindness and wait for Kagome to add more to the no doubt tragic tale. She was curious though why Kagome remained in this plane “And what about your home? You said you had a family.”

Kagome blinked several times to try to stop her tears but Sansa saw them clearly forming in her eyes. She raised her hand and patted the upset woman.

The woman only smiled a little in gratitude and continued “The jewel is sentient. When I wished for the jewel to disappear, it simply returned to my body and the power on the well disappeared, trapping me here. The well is the only way home but it no longer has power, until you. But it seems as though whatever power allowed you to come here is gone. That’s why I asked you to go with me to the well before we traveled for the fortress—to see whether it was working still”

That stopped Sansa. “You mean there’s no way back for me? I’m stuck here?”

Kagome looked at her with sad eyes, “Unless the well comes alive with power once more, yes, it seems we’re both stuck here”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [i] Inuyasha Wiki


	17. Power in Blood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The princess meets the lord's mother

They spent more time walking the garden in silence after that. Sansa had been lost in her thoughts after Kagome's words regarding being trapped in this plane. The priestess probably felt her reluctance to speak more regarding the matter and decided some quiet was needed. 

When they returned to Kagome's rooms, the maid Akeno was there to inform the Lord Sesshoumaru has asked for them to join dinner with him that night. Sansa of course accepted as a grateful guest. 

When she and Kagome went to join the Lord, Sansa froze to a stop at the entrance of the hall when she saw that aside from the stoic lord and the girl Rin, another silver-haired individual was joining them.

It was a female. Petite, ethereally beautiful and sat as regal as a queen.

 _Like the Dragon Queen_ , she thought uncomfortably.

The female was seated on the other end of the table, opposite the lord. She was fanning herself with a beautifully decorated fan but her golden eyes were riveted at her, a haughty smirk on her lips. She looked very much like a female version of the lord of the fortress.

Could she be his Lady Wife? The Lady of the Fortress and the Western Lands? If so, then she had been remiss in her courtesies. She should have introduced herself to the Lady the moment she arrived and thanked her for her and her Lord Husband’s hospitality.

"Inukimi-sama! How good to see you here!" Kagome walked forward hurriedly, greeting the...lady with enthusiasm.

The female's eyes turned to the priestess and her lips curled up more into a pleased smile "Miko, still as loud and high-spirited as ever I see"

Kagome only laughed with a tinge of embarrassment. The woman's eyes focused once more on Sansa and she smiled, her sharp teeth showing, "Princess Sansa of House Stark of Winterfell, daughter of Lord Eddard Stark and Lady Catelyn Tully, the rightful Queen in the North"

Sansa stiffened and felt her breath catch in her throat.

_How?! How did this woman know? Was it through youkai magic too? Another sorcery?_

The woman tittered in amusement. The Western Lord merely flicked his eyes to the regal lady and with a flat voice, addressed her, "Mother, This Sesshoumaru would ask you not to frighten his guests."

_Mother?! This beautiful and young woman is the stoic lord’s mother?_

The woman only rolled her eyes at the stoic lord then returned her golden gaze to Sansa "Come now Princess. Sit. This Inukimi especially came to meet you"

Sansa stiffly walked toward the low but wide table and sat down on the silk pillow to the right of the Lord of the West. Her frame remained tense, disliking the implications of the words that came out of the lord's mother. Rin who was seated next to her smiled “Hello Sansa- _hime_ ”

Sansa nodded at her out of politeness but inside, she remained uneasy with the revelation that the Lord and his Mother now know about her.

_How could they have known? Surely they couldn't have just gotten information regarding me without anything. Surely they couldn't just conjured my past out of thin air._

Sansa's lips thinned and her hands clenched tight as she tried to quell the simmering rage and dread she felt as she thought of the things the Western Lord and his Lady Mother saw from her past. She looked at him from beneath her lashes, trying to see anything that would give away his thoughts or emotions.

The Western Lord merely raised his perfect brow and stared her down with his golden eyes "This Sesshoumaru can smell your anger princess. Does it have anything to do with this one and his lady mother's knowledge regarding your person?"

Sansa kept quiet, unsure how to respond. She should have done better to control her emotions. It wouldn’t do to offend the powerful lord and give the fearsome creature reason to attack her. 

"You are a creature of intelligence princess. Surely you understand why this Sesshoumaru saw fit to find out more about you. This one is Lord of the West and has duties to those under His protection. Knowing who you are and where you came from and determining whether you are a threat to this one and his territory was necessary"

Well, that made perfect sense—but that doesn't mean Sansa was happy to learn others have delved into her past without her knowing. It made her feel vulnerable. "And did you find the assurance you needed My Lord?" she retorted with a touch of sarcasm.

"Hn. Indeed" the Lord's lips curled up a bit. It was so quick Sansa thought she might have imagined it. Then he tilted his head regally to his Lady Mother."The Lady Inukimi is this one's honorable mother."

Sansa looked at the other woman who had a wicked smirk and glee in her eyes. With her looks and her expressions, she can’t help but think her a cross between Daenerys Targaryen and Cersei Lannister

“My Lady, I would introduce myself but it seems there’s no more need. You have me at a disadvantage”

The Lady Inukimi laughed, her head thrown back a little, “The bastard born of incest and his vile mother were truly fools to think you were nothing but a stupid little girl. You’ve tried to hide it but it was quite obvious to this Inukimi. Well met little wolf”

Sansa nodded her head uncertainly, not expecting to hear such blatant proof of the Lady’s intrusion on her past life. She wasn’t comfortable either having her history being talked about so openly. She looked at Kagome who merely looked confused but curious. Obviously, she’s not privy to the Lord and his Lady Mother’s actions—something that made Sansa feel a little relieved.

“Mother, enough. Grant the princess some privacy” the western lord interfered once more. Sansa looked at him with gratitude but he merely nodded then gestured to the servants to start serving them food.

The irritating reveal aside, the dinner had been enjoyable. The food served had been delicious. Sansa had been thankful someone thought to provide her with a spoon. She had dreaded using the sticks as they were hard to maneuver and she was not confident she won’t make a mess using them.

Before they parted ways for the night, the Lady Inukimi invited her for tea the following day. The female had a commanding presence that Sansa feared denying so she agreed, hoping in the inside that the female does not turn out to be another Cersei Lannister.

She was not able to go to sleep right away. She opened the sliding door to the platform facing the canal and watched the moving water in silence, mind still on the fact that the people in this new plane seemed to be able to do anything using magic. It seemed as if it was a natural inclusion on their daily lives and helped them a lot. The people she came in contact with so far had been kind. Would she be able to learn it from them? Would they even teach her? Learning some would help her immensely should she find herself in a tight situation.

She was so deep in thought she did not recognize she was no longer alone. The Western Lord has joined her on the platform.

“Silver for your thoughts princess?” the lord’s voice interrupted the silence.

Sansa flailed in surprise and lost her balance. It was only the stoic male’s speed that prevented her from falling down the cold waters below.

The lord took hold of her arms and pulled her to safety. “Hnn. Calm, woman”

Sansa felt angry. It was he who surprised her and here he was, acting as though it was her fault she almost fell.

“If you had been decent and did the polite thing of announcing your presence, you would not have had to trouble yourself with rescuing me my Lord.”

“Hn” the infuriating male merely let her go and went to sit in front of the low table.

Sansa remained standing, unsure how to act before this male who seemed to have no regard for courtesies and decorum. He looked at her and with a movement of his hand, gestured for her to take a seat as well. She did so reluctantly.

“You are angry at this one, for delving into your past without your knowledge” he reclined into a more relaxed position the continued, “This Sesshoumaru will not apologize princess. You were a leader of your own lands. Admit it, you would have done the same”

The male had a point, Sansa begrudgingly conceded. She certainly would have. Outwardly, she simply nodded her head at him but remained silent.

“How do you find your stay in the fortress so far?” the Lord moved on to a different topic.

“I am well. I thank you for your hospitality, especially for the necklace. It has been a great help my lord” Sansa bowed a bit. Infuriated she might be with his prying, she’s still grateful for the kindness and generosity this stoic lord has given her.

“Good. This Sesshoumaru wanted to speak with you regarding something princess” his eyes were sharp on her now. There was intensity in them that made the fine hairs on her neck and shoulders stand.

“Yes?”

“Regarding your lands and your bloodline.”

Sansa froze, a bit of fear and a lot of anger slowly building up inside her. Was she wrong again? Has she fallen in the hands of another man who would use her once more for her name, lands and titles?

“Hn, This Sesshoumaru is not interested in you inheritance” the Lord stated flatly, surprising Sansa in his accurate observation.

“Then what is it you would like to talk about My Lord” she asked with steel in her voice. He might be powerful and could easily kill her—but she’s done pandering to other people’s desires. She refused to cower again. If she dies, then so be it.

“You smell of wolf Princess but in your veins runs even more power. You have the blood of an ice elemental—one belonging to a powerful race that has left this plane thousands of years ago. What do you know about your bloodline?”

“What did you say?” Sansa dumbly asked.


	18. Crossroads

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Princess and the Demon Lord has a serious discussion

"Princess... Princess... "

Sansa continued to stare dumbly at the male in front of her. The Lord was talking but she felt as though she was underwater and she didn't understand the words coming out of the stoic male's mouth. They were all just muffled sound in her ears.

Magic. Ice elemental. Magic. Blood. Bloodline.

_Could any of it be true?_

She thought back to all the strange events that happened while she was still in Westeros.

Jon was resurrected from the dead by the Red Priestess. Arya trained with the Faceless Men and can replace her face whenever she chooses. Bran can use the trees and ravens and can somehow see the future and the past. Robb was rumored to have transformed to a direwolf in battle.

Magic in her blood due to an ice elemental somewhere in her ancestry, the silver haired lord said.

Only one person entered her mind—Bran the Builder.

Bran the Builder was the legendary founder of her house. He built Winterfell and the Wall made of ice. Both, by many accounts, were done using magic.

Bran the Builder was also said to have helped the mythic first Storm King Durran Godsgrief in building Storm's End, the only castle to have withstood the fury of the sea god and the wind goddess, his wife Elenei's divine parents.

Some stories also claim King Uthor of the High Tower commissioned Brandon to design the stone Hightower at Oldtown.

History tell that theirs is the bloodline of the Kings of Winter. Their castle was named Winterfell. Their ancestral sword was named Ice. In many tales and in the South, many people believe that ice flows through Stark veins.

So many stories and allusions to ice and winter and magic.

Could it be that the Youkai Lord was right?

Sansa was shaken from her thoughts when a strong hand tipped her chin and made her look to the slit golden eyes set on a terrifyingly beautiful face. "This Sesshoumaru does not appreciate being ignored when talking Princess"

Sansa felt her face burn at being caught acting so ill-mannered to her host and having her face so close to a male's. She tried not to squirm in her seat and withdrew her face from his hand then put a respectful space between them.

“Apologies, My Lord. Your words have surprised me and I could not help but think about what you said—of having ice magic somewhere in my bloodline."

The lord's golden eyes sharpened and he leaned closer, intrigue clear on his face "And? Did you come up with an answer?"

Sansa felt uncomfortable with the attention. This male was so confident of himself and his power it has left him with neither concept of personal space nor regard for decorum.

From the first time they’ve met, he's invaded her space several times already. It's making her feel like a skittish fawn and she didn't like it one bit.

Nor did she like the degree of interest the demon lord was showing for her bloodline and possible magical ancestry. It’s as though he’s put her on top a maester’s table for examination.

Also, she's wary addressing the particular issue of her possible magical bloodline as she’s sure it has the potential of making things complicated.

What if she was indeed a descendant of an elemental being with magic running still in her blood? All the possible outcomes looked daunting and not worth dealing with.

Magic is power. And power has already proven dangerous—for her and all those around her.

Her time as a captive in Kingslanding has opened her eyes to how low and how far people will go for even just an inch of power.

If it is proven she has any magic whatsoever in her blood, will she remain safe? Will it change her status here? Will she be an esteemed guest still? Or will she turn once again into a pawn to be used in the hands of others?

"Hn. This Sesshoumaru can see clearly your apprehension, scent your fear. Why?"

"My experiences with magic have not gone well for me My Lord" Sansa answered then dropped her eyes to her clenched fist.

"This One has seen your past so he is aware. You do not like it, the discovery of the potential in your blood?" the lord asked, head tilted like a curious dog.

"There are some things, I believe, that should remain untouched where they are. Best to let sleeping dogs lie" Sansa could not help but add what she felt was an appropriate expression, no pun intended to her host.

The Demon Lord merely scrunched his regal nose delicately at the quip then returned to his impassive mien. "This One knows you have enemies princess. Ones who have used and abused magic themselves. Are you not pleased to have the means to be rid of them? Is it not a boon to know more about the power you have and sharpen it like you would a sword so it can be used to either protect yourself and those important to you or cut down your enemies who would seek to destroy you?"

The Lord's eyes turned hard, cold gold, his face fierce. The atmosphere also turned heavy, the air stifling. Sansa can only thank the gods silently that she did not seem to have offended him yet. She can only imagine how more frightening he’d look like to his enemies or in the battlefield.

"You know of my past My Lord, done without my consent though it was. For years I have been held captive by people who sought to use me for my potential to give them more power through my inheritance. I do not want to be in such a position again. This magic you speak of…this power—I cannot help but think it will only make matters more complicated, more difficult for me.”

“Why is that?”

“Power is…power is always dangerous. It corrupts the best and attracts the worst.[i] I do not think I can live through another decade of fighting for my life because others want to use me for whatever power they think they can gain from me.”

“Hn. And the Dragon Queen? This Sesshoumaru has seen her and her beasts, has scented the violence and the madness underneath the thin façade of benevolence and justice. Do you not want to have the means to fight her if you’re given the chance to go back to your lands? Do you not want to liberate your home and your people from her hands?”

The Lord’s questions kept Sansa silent. That’s exactly her dilemma. One she still can’t find the answer to.

A small part of her, the part that she takes pride in—of being a Stark of Winterfell—it still longs for home. It is still howling for vengeance. To end Daenerys Targaryen. To free the North and her people from tyranny. To have the freedom to determine their own destiny.

But the bigger part—the one that she has felt many times across the years but has ignored time and time again—it does not want to look back. It wants to move forward and leave all her burdens behind.

The betrayal dealt by Jon and Arya, the unbearable emptiness in Bran, the death of her Father, Mother, Robb and Rickon, the loneliness and all the suffering she has experienced, the disloyalty of the northern lords, her death by the hands of the Dragon Queen—it’s all just too much for her. They’re more than enough reason for her not to want to go back.

This new place, Nippon, with its strange people, odd tongue and unfathomable magic—She can feel it is full of possibilities.

Here she won’t have to face the people she loved and lost. Here she won’t have to continue fighting for people who will only betray her in the end. Here she can have some measure of peace and perhaps contentment. It wouldn’t really matter if she no longer possessed her titles and everything that came along with it. She can remain just herself, just plain Sansa and make a better life here.

“Hn. You are undecided. You do not know if you want to stay or if you want to go back.”

Sansa lifted her face and looked at the demon lord. Gone was the fierce look in his face. It was replaced by a soft look of understanding instead.

“This Sesshoumaru only told you of what he learned regarding your bloodline not to push you into making a decision princess, but merely to indulge his curiosity. In any case, the matter of your return to your lands is still in question. Have you talked to the miko regarding the Well? Were you made aware of its role in your travel here and how it alone can take you back?”

“Yes my lord. Lady Kagome has told me of its importance.”

“Good. The well might allow you to go or it might not. Meanwhile, you are a guest of this one. Take the time you need to think through your decision while in the fortress. If you decide to navigate the magic in your blood and all its potential, This one’s mother can help you. She is the one with more knowledge regarding the elemental kind and is quite eager to meet you.”

“Thank you, My Lord, for your generosity. I… I have no means to repay you, but if there is anything I can do—“

“Hnn, This one has no need for anything princess. You are a guest and shall be treated as such. Though this one would advise you to start thinking what you would do should the well remain inaccessible. This one shall give you three moons. After that, we shall have a discussion regarding your stay.”

“Thank you very much my lord” Sansa hurriedly stood up and bowed in gratitude, thankful for the generosity and more than relieved that she’s being given the chance to decide for herself. It’s more than most have given her.

The western lord simply stood up, every movement a testament to his strength, power and noble bearing. He was gone with a single leap from the platform they were standing on to the next, leaving Sansa alone with her thoughts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [i] By Ragnar Lothbrok from Vikings


	19. The Imp

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sansa meets a real imp

Breakfast the following day was shared with Kagome, Rin and the Demon Lord, this time on the patio overlooking the beautiful garden. Not having seen Inuyasha during the meals, Sansa inquired after Kagome’s husband.

“Inuyasha trains with the Western Armies most of the time. He’s been given a position as commander by Sesshoumaru-sama in return for our stay here in the fortress. And he doesn’t really like joining meals when Sesshoumaru-sama is present. They always clash” was Kagome’s reply.

“And your lady mother, my lord?” she asked the Demon Lord.

“This One’s Lady Mother does not rise until noon” was the Demon Lord’s short reply.

The four of them were enjoying their meal when a small, ugly, green creature with bulbous eyes and a frightening staff with two decapitated heads arrived.

Seeing the gruesome staff reminded Sansa of her father's and their massacred household's heads mounted on pikes during her captivity in Kingslanding.

It also reminded her of the many severed heads and body parts that littered the grounds of Winterfell and the surrounding area in the aftermath of the war against the dead and the Night King.

She got up in panic and hid behind the stoic Lord, making him her shield.

“Calm yourself woman” the demon lord took hold of her left shoulder to stop her panic.

“The heads…Gods, that ugly creature has two decapitated heads on his stick” Sansa held on to the lord’s long, flowing sleeves, her knuckles almost white in her terror.

The Lord only looked at her with eyes full of amusement while Rin and Kagome laughed. Thinking it was safe since everyone didn’t seem to be alarmed, Sansa slowly moved to have a look at the creature once more.

Nothing has changed. The green little monster still looked ugly and the heads on the stick he was holding still looked horrible.

“Make him go away please. I don’t like the look of him. Those heads must be given proper burial” Sansa pleaded to the demon lord.

Kagome and Rin’s laughter only increased. They were laughing so hard they almost had tears in their eyes. Sansa almost felt offended by their actions.

“How dare you lowly human!” The ugly creature shrieked.

“This Jaken is the Most Loyal Retainer of the Great Sesshoumaru-sama and this stick is not just a stick. It is the Staff of Two Heads. It can produce long streams of flame and summon floods of water. It is a gift from Milord”

“Jaken, cease your infernal squawking” the demon lord commanded the creature.

“Yes my lord. Forgive this lowly Jaken” the creature bowed deeply over and over.

Seeing how the little creature prostrated before the stoic male in clear obeisance, Sansa finally relaxed and let go of the lord’s sleeves.

“So that staff—the heads—what are those?” she hesitantly asked.

“The heads were made of clay and bound by magic. As the Imp has said, it’s merely a tool. Nothing for you to concern yourself with.” the male explained.

“Alright” Sansa nodded and went back to her seat on the table, still watching the small creature.

She’s sure this is another one of those youkai. He looked like a…a large frog dressed up and walking upright? She was not certain.

She turned to Kagome and whispered her query “What kind of youkai is he?”

“Jaken is an imp. He was leader of his tribe but decided to follow Sesshoumaru-sama after he saved him and his tribe.”

An imp? Well, he certainly looked as ugly as The Imp, Tyrion Lannister. Sansa only hoped he was not as treacherous.

“And is he safe? Is he as loyal as he says he is?”

The girl Rin, who was delighted that she could now communicate with Sansa, answered her second question enthusiastically, “Yes, Jaken-sama is Sesshoumaru-sama’s loyal retainer. He also looked after This Rin when she was still young and new to my lord’s group” the girl assured Sansa with a pat to her hand.

“Jaken, this is Princess Sansa of a land from afar. She is this one’s guest. Treat her with respect” the youkai lord’s cold voice made Sansa turn her attention back to him.

“But Milord, she is a filthy human—“the creature screeched.

The Demon Lord threw the creature a sharp glance and the ugly imp quaked “Jaken, you will treat her with respect or else…”

“Of course, Milord. As you commanded Milord” the imp bowed once more.

“Leave us Jaken. Whatever you came here for, see me in the scroll rooms later”

“Of course, Milord” the imp prostrated once more then hurriedly left.

Sansa exhaled when the creature was gone. When she looked up, she saw the amused faces of Rin and Kagome.

“There are many more youkai with strange appearances here, not just Jaken. Expect to see more of them the longer you stay here. If you want, we can give you that tour of the castle after this meal?” Kagome offered with a smile.

“That would be best. This Sesshoumaru shall be the one to accompany you. This One must introduce you to the household so they know you are a guest in This One’s fortress and afford you proper respect” the Demon Lord said, his voice not allowing for any protest.

Sansa nodded, thankful for the offer. Yes, she must acclimatize herself to the place and get herself used to seeing more strange creatures. She can’t continue jumping every time she sees something bizarre or shocking.

It is a boon the lord of the fortress himself shall be the one to accompany her. His presence and his words will ensure she’ll remain safe in this place.


	20. The Western Fortress

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Demon Lord takes the Princess on a tour

With the places he intended to take and show her located in great distances across the vast fortress, the demon lord decided to make use of his cloud of _youki_ to speed up their travel. He watched in silent amusement when the princess almost turned green and tried to protest upon first seeing his mode of travel. Only Rin's and Kagome's encouragement and promises of safety convinced the female to step into his cloud. 

Trying to still act with decorum, the princess left some space between them but clutched his arms with her long and slender fingers with all her might for security. When he felt the woman's breath catch and saw her porcelain skin turn sickly pale once he had them up in the air, he placed _moko-moko_ on her shoulders and his hands on her waist and pulled her closer to his body. The woman gasped and looked up at him with her icy blue eyes wide in surprise. He remained unfazed and looked ahead but felt his beast preen upon feeling her shudder for an entirely different reason.

The first location he brought her to was the Great Hall of the West. Sesshoumaru has seen some of the castles and residences in the land where the princess came from through her memories and knew none could compare to the Great Hall of the House of the Moon. He looked on with a faint smirk of satisfaction when the princess gasped in awe at its beauty and grandeur.

The Great Hall was built separately from the main castle. It sat on top of a hill to allow guests to approach it in all directions. The original one was destroyed but he had it rebuilt and even expanded it to allow more space for guests and their retinue.

As with most of the fortress itself, the floors were made of red and white marbles, after the colors of the sigil of the West. The massive pillars had four corners and their surfaces had sculptures portraying dog demons (his ancestors) howling in victory over other great beasts fallen in battles. The figures were raised a few inches from a flat background to give a more realistic effect.

A huge tapestry showing crescent moons and _sakura_ flowers hung prominently on the front wall while banners of demon clans allied to the West and those living within his territory were mounted on poles and placed underneath. A long marble table was placed on the raised dais. The roof was made of glass to allow light during the day and view of the heavens at night. The walls had large archways that opened to the view of the blooming gardens, the majestic mountain range and the waterfalls. 

"It's so... beautiful. And so massive. It could probably fit thousands" the princess spoke through her wonder. 

"Hn. The first was destroyed when the West was invaded. This One had it rebuilt and expanded. With _youkai_ guests Princess, you have to consider their sizes upon transformation. Otherwise you will either find yourself with destroyed properties or offended parties."

"Transformation?" the princess looked at him with confused eyes. 

"You are aware This One and most that reside in the fortress are _youkai_ , are you not?" the stoic male raised his brows in question and watched the Princess nod "We are spiritual beings with connections to nature and most have the capacity to transform. What you see is merely a cloak to hide the real form underneath"

The Princess looked around the Great Hall and the pillars depicting scenes of battles then back at him “Another form you say. Is that form of a huge dog like shown on the pillars?"

The stoic male broke away from her inquisitive eyes and looked at the tapestry hung on the front wall "Hn. This Sesshoumaru and the Lady Mother are the last of the Silver Dogs"

"Is Lord Inuyasha not a member of your house?"

"He is, but he is a _hanyou_ —a half breed. His Lady Mother was a human princess and had no powers or spiritual gifts of her own. His strength only comes from the blood passed down from This One's sire. He does not have the capacity to fully transform with only half demon blood."

"But... but why? Your lands are rich; your house is strong, that I can see. Why are there only two of you left?"

The stoic demon walked to one of the arches and looked at the waters falling from the mountains down to the arches and separating as they passed through the canals dotting his fortress.

The princess asks too many questions he normally would not answer. But after having seen the past of the woman and confirming with his dam the elemental blood running in her veins, he can feel the initial pull he felt growing stronger. And like the dog he is, he cannot help but sate his curiosity. 

He turned his attention to the female waiting for his response, " _Youkai_ and humans may be vastly different in life span and strength but in desires and ambitions and their violent and bloody methods of acquiring them, they are very similar. Though with their magical gifts, _youkai_ can be even more devastating."

A look of understanding came upon the female's face "You said the West was invaded. Kagome has mentioned your house is enemies with dragons. Was it a war with them that killed most of your blood?"

"Hn. The North was ruled by the ambitious and warmonger dragon Ryuukutsusei, the East was and is still embroiled in petty wars among its clans vying for power and control of their territories, the South is ruled by equally ambitious and opportunistic panthers and tigers. The House of the Moon has been at war with most of them for centuries but the dragons were the most persistent and violent. This One's sire Inu no Taisho led the Western armies in most of the campaigns and wars to secure the West. The dragon was defeated and sealed to a cliff but not before he dealt a killing blow to This One's sire who went on to die after saving Inuyasha and his human mother from the hands of mortal men who despised our kind. With This One's sire dead, the Eastern Snakes and the Southern Panthers and their armies saw an opportunity and attacked. The West came out the victor but with heavy fatalities and devastation on our side."

The Princess' scent of wonder turned to sorrow and she looked around with sadness in her face, her lips pulled into a frown. 

"I know war. I didn't fight in one like you warriors do but I did see and experience the losses and indignities of wars."

The stoic male looked at the sorrowful female intently, "This Sesshoumaru is aware."

The Princess lowered her eyes then turned around to look at the pillars more "There are really no more dragons in this land?" 

"Hn. Inuyasha saw to the demise of Ryuukutsusei when he was freed from the seal. This One has seen to the elimination of the others. The only remaining dragons This One knows of are those living in your lands"

The female's lips thinned and her eyes turned to ice chips at the reminder. "I remember well my Lord, no need to remind me. Are we to start talking about my dragon problems or shall we move on?"

 _Oh but it was so satisfying to rile the woman up_ , the stoic male thought with a faint smirk on his lips. Her eyes and the color of her cheeks just become even more beautiful when she gets angry.

The demon lord once again summoned his _youki_ cloud and placed his arms on her waist when the woman approached. 

He took her next to the Archives. The Archives tower consisted of thirteen floors dedicated to manuscripts, tomes and parchments of historical accounts, economics and trade, laws and other _youkai_ practices including sorcery. It also serves as a repository of collections of _youkai_ arts and weaponry. 

The demon lord watched as the Princess tried to take it all in with her eyes. He knew from watching her memories that the female is a lover of knowledge. When she stood in front of the shelves and ran her hands on the binds and covers of the books, he scented her sadness. Judging by the disappointment in her eyes when she looked at the shelves of books and scrolls, the woman probably felt unhappiness at not being able to read any of the accounts. "This Sesshoumaru can arrange for a tutor to teach you our language."

The princess turned surprised then hopeful blue eyes at him, "Really? I can learn?"

The silver lord nodded. "Yes. In fact, This One would recommend it, given the whimsical nature of the Bone-eater's Well and the uncertainty of your return to your lands. Learning the language and knowing more about our lands, people and culture will only be necessary should your stay here become permanent"

The female looked relieved at the offer "Thank you My Lord, I am very much grateful for the offer"

The _youkai_ lord waved away the woman's gratitude "It is of no consequence. As This One has said, learning and mastery of the language is a necessity if you are to stay in the fortress. The necklace's charm will hold but will be of limited use if you desire to learn more through written accounts."

"Even still, thank you. This tower is as impressive as everything else I've seen so far my Lord. I am looking forward to being able to read and learn more about your lands and your people, to learn your history and culture."

"Very well. Come I shall introduce you to some people" the silver haired male motioned the princess to follow him. 

He led her to a closed off section. Inside there were three females and two males. All had bird features to them. They had large owlish eyes, beak-like noses and silver and brown feathers on their hairs.

All five were already standing upon their entrance, and then they bowed and greeted the demon lord "Sesshoumaru-sama welcome to the Archives"

"At ease" the male commanded and waited as the five returned to their seats and stared owlishly at him, "This Sesshoumaru has an honored guest. This is Princess Sansa." 

He then turned his attention to his companion who bowed at the other five in greeting, "Princess, meet the honored keepers of the Archive. They are _youkai_ of great learning in many fields of knowledge and have been in service of This One for centuries. The taller male is Hatori, the other one is his younger brother Hiroto. The female in silver kimono is Hinode, the one in blue is Hinako and the one in pink is Hana. They are family and of owl _youkai_ ancestry."

The princess's eyes had a look of fascination in them while taking in the looks of the sibling keepers of the archives while the other five looked at the princess in curiosity with their large eyes.

"The Princess is from a foreign land and does not speak nor understand our tongue. She has a charmed necklace made by This One's Lady Mother to help her communicate. However, she will be staying at an indefinite length of time and wishes to learn our language. I have come to ask a tutor for her." 

The siblings looked at each other, then Hinode stood up,”I would be honored to tutor the princess My Lord."

"Good. Plan a schedule and make a list of topics Hinode. This One will expect you to attend to the princess in her quarters and discuss her schedule and areas of study tomorrow."

The owl _youkai_ bowed "As you command Sesshoumaru-sama" then turned to Sansa "Princess, kindly think about your preference in time and subjects too and we shall have that taken into consideration"

The princess curtseyed in gratitude "I will. Thank you my lady"

The youkai female also bowed and smiled shyly at her. 

"Princess let's move on" the youkai lord turned to leave and the princess followed. 

The third time was the charm. The princess still scented of apprehension but no longer hesitated to step into his arms and that made the demon lord's beast rumble in satisfaction. 

He next brought her to the barracks and training area where he proceeded to introduce her to his commander of the armies and head of the castle guards. Upon scenting the lust in some of the male demons in the training yard, the Demon Lord took the princess' hand and placed it on the crook of his elbow and gave them a view of his sharp fangs and fierce glare, promising swift retribution for any untoward action against the woman. The male cut the visit short, not wanting to smell more of the scent of lustful males and to protect the princess from wanting eyes.

The next destination he brought her to was the _youkai_ citadel lying at the foot of the mountain. When they descended, it was in the middle of the bustling marketplace.

The surrounding _youkai_ clearly noticed their presence and bowed in respect to their Lord but went on with their business with a wave of his hand, all senses no doubt surreptitiously paying them attention.

The stoic male ignored them and watched the princess turn slowly around to observe the place in different directions, her eyes sharp but her scent that of awe and curiosity.

He expected it, of course.

The citadel is the strongest and most progressive of _youkai_ territories, the Western Lord made sure of that. With the guidance of his personally vetted and chosen council, the city thrives and continues to grow in population while other _youkai_ territories failed.

His constant presence and patrol in the boundaries of his lands has made it almost impossible for marauders, human and _youkai_ alike, to attack the West. The strength of his army and their constant vigilance has also made a clear warning to the other cardinal lords and _youkai_ tribes and clans that any threat to his lands shall be dealt with and disposed of immediately.

"This is... this is your city?" the princess asked, eyes still busy observing the surrounding area.

"Hn. It is. The city of _Mikazuki_. It is mostly of _youkai_ population. Only few and highly respected humans are allowed within the city."

"Why is that? You have Rin and Kagome living in your castle. Now I am your guest too" the princess asked.

" _Youkai_ and humans rarely mix well princess. Humans fear the power, the capacity for violence and mystery in _youkai_. _Youkai_ on the other hand, despise the weakness, pettiness and ambitions of grandeur in humans. And where fear, power, ambition and violence collide, loss and devastation is most likely to happen. As such, both races have decided to remain separate. Only a few and far between dare to cross the chasm. Rin has been with This One since she was only six and acts like a _youkai_ herself and the _miko_ and those of her close circle have proven worthy of This One's regard over and over again."

"And what about me My Lord? I am a stranger here and have not proven myself yet" the Princess looked at the male warily, form stiff. 

"This Sesshoumaru knows your history and that is enough" the demon lord declared. He looked at the female, golden eyes intently watching her expressions.

The female’s stiff shoulders relaxed and she turned her head to continue watching the place.

The _youkai_ in the area have certainly heard the demon lord’s declaration and visibly relaxed at their lord’s words regarding the stranger in their midst.

When the demon lord started to walk, the princess immediately followed.

The marketplace was large and covered several blocks. There were many stalls where _youkai_ of different looks sold their wares and creations. There were stalls selling weaponry, food, paintings, jewelries and fabrics. The princess stopped on almost each of them to watch the merchandises.

When they came upon a stall with colorful _youkai_ silk and lace fabrics, the demon lord watched in amusement as the princess ran her hands slowly and sighed in appreciation at the heavenly texture of the cloths. The stall owner saw this and took advantage of the opportunity to pitch a sale.

“My lady, what you have in your hands is a prized silk made of moth _youkai_. Not only is it beautiful, it is durable too and will be of worthy addition to your wardrobe.”

The princess eyes showed her desire to possess such items but her mouth twisted in disappointment at being unable to, “Your fabrics are indeed beautiful but I’m afraid I do not have the currency to afford them”

“Nonsense. Choose whichever merchandise you want. The merchant will have it delivered at the castle and This Sesshoumaru shall see to its expense.”

“But—“

“You are a guest of the House of the Moon Princess, This One shall see to your wants and needs” the demon lord cut off the female’s protest.

The moth _youkai’s_ face showed delight at having the Western Lord’s patronage and almost stumbled on his knees in a hurry to show the princess his wares. The princess looked at the demon lord’s face for confirmation and a simple nod from the male encouraged her to step forward and look at the fabrics the merchant had in store. The next hour was spent by the princess in choosing cloths of different colors and designs. The end of the transaction left a very happy _youkai_ promising to have the merchandise delivered at the castle the following day and an excited princess already planning designs for gowns she could create with the materials.

The next stall they stopped at was a jewelry stall where the Demon Lord once again had the princess pick up trinkets she wanted. She refused at first but the silver haired male only glared and the princess hurried to follow his command.

There were so many beautiful jewelries the princess found it difficult to pick so the demon lord and the eager jeweler and owner of the goods picked for her. When it was over, the princess owned one diamond and pearl parure for her Stark colors, one diamond and sapphire parure the demon lord chose to match her eyes, two white gold necklaces and matching earrings, three silver and precious stone bracelets and three rings.

The princess tried to protest once more, ashamed at the dent her purchases will have on the lord’s treasury but the stoic male merely looked on with his intimidating slit golden eyes and she had no other choice but to accept.

They continued to tour the market but when the demon lord noticed the princess getting tired, he decided to take her back to the castle.

“Thank you My Lord” the princess sleepily whispered. Her eyes were closed, her head leaning on his chest and her small hands weakly gripping his sleeves, “I am very grateful for your benevolence. I’m afraid I will never be able to repay your kindness. I have nothing left to me.”

“Hn. This Sesshoumaru does not need compensation” the _youkai_ held the sleepy female closer, his nose buried in her beautiful red hair.

“In my entire life, none have been as generous as you have been to me. It is frightening. All the people I knew in my other life wanted something from me. You are clearly a powerful lord; you rule over a wealthy land and a strong and beautiful fortress, you have very strong and proficient people. I wonder, what is it you will want in return for everything you have given me?”

“I have everything I want woman. The gifts you received, I have given them because I could and to show you and the rest the might of the West. If there is something else I desire, I do not need to use you to acquire it. I can take it myself, using my own power.”

The princess merely hummed drowsily, her body slumped in the stoic male’s arms.


	21. Mystery in a Bloodline

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A conversation regarding the Princess' bloodline

Sansa watched with amazed eyes and a slightly gaping mouth as the seamstress Aki and two of her helpers along with the maid Akeno presented her new clothes. They had the beautiful creations displayed using standing wooden dowel rods with horizontal bars attached to allow the long and billowing sleeves to be spread.

She had expressed disbelief at the number of clothes made for her in almost only three days but Kagome only laughed and informed her Aki and most of her helpers were youkai too and were very good and quick at their craft.

Sansa approached the beautiful gowns and ran her hands on the rich fabrics and colorful designs, admiring the creativity and skill put into making them.

There were five sleeping _yukatas_ , five colorful _yukatas_ for day wear and two _kimonos_ for more formal wear. There were also three _hanfu_ —a design she was told was influenced by the _Han_ , a predominant group of people living in the mainland continent.

All the sleeping _yukatas_ were of simple style. They were made of white cotton and plain save for the _sakura_ flower crest on the shoulders. 

The three colorful _yukatas_ were made of the highly praised fire-rat fabric. One was white designed with pale blue, silver and purple flower designs and a dark blue _obi_. Another was dark blue with silver butterflies and gold _obi_. The last one was pale purple with dark purple and indigo flower design and a silver _obi_.

The _kimonos_ were both regal but the number of layers made them a challenge to wear. Of the two more formal fire-rat _kimonos_ , one took after the colors and design worn by the Western Lord while the other had a dark blue outer layer with a scene of silver cranes in flight on the left shoulder and sleeve and near the bottom of the skirt. 

Though she liked the royal look of the _kimonos_ , the _hanfu_ gowns were what appealed to her more. They were not as stiff as the _yukatas_ and _kimonos_. They were all made of flowing silk that felt heavenly to the touch and looked so elegant and graceful. She also liked their more subdued colors of lavender, cream and pale blue.

“They’re all so beautiful. Such mastery! Such craft! The fabrics are so luxurious to the touch and the colors and designs so artistic. I’ve never seen anything like it!” Sansa said as she looked at the wonderful creations.

Kagome who also stood up to observe nodded enthusiastically “Yes! Yes they are. Look at this; you can wear this one for when you meet Inukimi-sama later for tea. You’ll look fantastic in it, I’m sure” Kagome was standing in front of the white _yukata_ with the dark obi. Sansa nodded at her. In truth, it was also her first choice, as it felt closer to her Stark colors. 

“You and your helpers have outdone yourselves Aki. You have my thanks” Sansa looked at Aki.

The timid female blushed at her words, “You are welcome. The rest shall be delivered in a week” Aki shyly informed her, barely meeting her eyes.

Sansa started in surprise, “There are more? But these are already enough, I should think. And fabrics the Lord Sesshoumaru permitted me to purchase from the market down the citadel will be delivered to me here. I shall be making more clothes using them”

Aki’s eyes widened and with flushed cheeks, stuttered, “B-but Hime …there’s no need for you to… we can clothes for you. That is what we are here for”

Sansa approached the shy female, patted her hands trembling in worry and smiled gently, “I am actually used to making my own dresses since I was very young so it’s not a difficulty for me. What you still have in the making, you can finish them and have them delivered but please, don’t add more. I am already in deep debt as it is and no way of paying them, I would feel better to be able to continue doing something I know and not bother others further”

Aki flushed more and nodded jerkily, “Of-of course. But please, if you need anything, don’t hesitate to send for me”

“I will. Thank you again” Sansa patted her hands once more, wanting to make a better impression with the shy woman she had treated quite rudely at first.

After Aki and her helpers finished with carefully folding and storing the _kimonos_ and _yukatas_ in boxes inside her wardrobe, Kagome and Akeno helped her into the chosen _yukata_ for her tea with the Lady Inukimi.

***

“Princess you have come to this Inukimi at last” the silver haired woman smirked at her.

The woman was wearing similar clothing as her son but with more layers, yet somehow still looked cool and dignified despite the weight of her robes. With her poise and regal looks, it was as if she was holding court with a crowd in the beautiful garden though there were only two servants to attend them.

Sansa bowed as she would to a monarch, knowing the female is another _youkai_ and is far more dangerous than Cersei and Daenerys, than any other female she’s met in the past, “My lady”

“Oh, no need for formality. This one is not as stiff as my son when it comes to decorum” the woman waved her forward to the seat in front of her.

Sansa slowly moved forward and sat down. The female kept looking at her intently with her slit gold eyes.

“Hm… you smell of anxiety. You’re afraid This Inukimi will be like the mad Dragon Queen and that cruel Lioness”

Sansa stiffened on her seat at the female’s accurate observation. The female only laughed, her tone light and amused.

“Calm yourself little wolf. This bitch is not going to take a bite of you. This one has no interest in using you as a pawn. This Inukimi has everything she wants and needs.”

Sansa was surprised at the woman’s blithe attitude and her somewhat tactless speech. She certainly did not expect the female to call herself a bitch.

“Tea?” The woman waved her hand to a servant, who hurriedly followed the command, “How do you find the western fortress little wolf?”

Sansa looked at the woman from under her lashes, “It is very beautiful. I am grateful for the Lord Sesshoumaru’s kindness and generosity in hosting me here”

“Sesshoumaru? Kindness? Generosity? Ha! This one has never thought she’d see the day. Though perhaps with little Rin and his younger brother’s motley group now living in the fortress, This Inukimi should have known. But an advice you should not forget little wolf—Do not let This One’s son’s benevolence blind you to what he really is. He’s an apex predator and arguably the strongest cardinal lord across the lands. Would you like to know what his name means?” the woman’s eyes were dancing in amusement.

Sansa nodded slowly.

“Perfect Assassin. Destruction of life. That’s what his name means. The name this Inukimi chose for him. This one’s son is a warrior who prides in battling other powerful creatures and making himself the strongest of all.”

Sansa remained silent, unsure how to actually converse with the woman and uncertain how to take her words.

“All this one is saying little wolf is—don’t be complacent. Beautiful or ugly, we youkai have hidden beasts underneath.”

Sansa’s eyes sharpened on the woman who only gave her another smile.

“Oh, don’t look like that. Let this one assure you now; This Inukimi has no intention of harming you, not unless you prove a threat to me. But not all youkai view humans kindly little wolf. This one is merely giving you caution so you don’t find yourself in a difficult situation. Now, has my son told you of what lies in your blood?”

“Yes” was her short reply.

“Excellent. My son has not met an elemental in his life. The last ones disappeared almost a thousand years before his birth. But this one did, little wolf. Such a rarity to find someone who still has strong elemental blood in their veins. Did you think about whom it could have been that passed it in your bloodline?”

Sansa nodded. She was hesitant in answering the woman but knew her powerful senses will be able to read her easily, “Did you not comb through my memories my lady?”

“Yes, yes, we’ve looked through your memories, but not everything. Only the darker and more interesting ones little wolf. So as you can see, this one is quite interested in hearing more from you”

Sansa’s lips thinned at the admission of invasion of her past.

“Still sore about that?” The woman smirked at her, “Don’t you worry your pretty head hime. We only looked to ensure you are not a danger to the pack and the House of the Moon and the West. It shall not happen again. This one swears. Now are you going to tell about the origin of your elemental blood or will this one have to wait in boredom?”

The woman was like a storm, unpredictable but forceful and dangerous. Not only in her words, but her expressions and her presence. The feeling she gave off was that of someone who cannot be denied.

Sansa sipped from her cup to clear her throat before addressing the woman, “The founder of my house, the House of Stark. His name was Brandon. He was also called Brandon the Builder. He was said to be a seer and a warg and knew magic. It is said, under his leadership, our people fought the Long Night and pushed back the Others—creatures of death and ice. Then he went on to build an ice wall with the help of other magical creatures called Children of the Forest and giants to protect our lands from the ice monsters and built the seat of our House, Winterfell. Which is what I don’t understand my lady. You and your son tell me of ice elemental blood running in my veins, but in our history, it was the enemies who were made of ice and used ice magic. It does not make sense”


	22. Tales from Westeros

The Lady Inukimi sat back and slowly fanned herself. The beautiful and elegant female's eyebrows were furrowed in consideration of her words, her painted lips pursed. "Hm. How intriguing! Truly a puzzle worth solving. These creatures of ice and death, This Inukimi supposes they're the ones your people fought in your memories—in that dreary castle of yours? Winterfell was it?"

Sansa nodded gravely, remembering that terrible, terrible night down in the crypt. 

What was she thinking agreeing with her bastard cousin to hide the defenseless and weak elderly, women and children in those horrible caverns where the bones of her dead family were laid to rest?

She should have raised the issue of their dead ancestors instead of giving in to his assurances that the dead were entombed. Granted the bones were in vaults—but who knew what really lies in the deepest parts of the crypt? Who knew what the state of the sarcophagi and heavy stone slabs covering the tombs would be after thousands of years? Well. It doesn't really matter now. 

Moons have already passed but many nights, in the dark, when she goes to sleep, she can still remember it all. 

She can still smell the stale and gagworthy scent of the dead. She can still hear the horrific creaking of moving bones echoing in the crypt, still hear the horrified screams of the women and children who hid down there with her, still hear their pleads for mercy from the corpses under the thrall of the Night's King and the loud and fervent prayers to the old gods and the new for salvation.

She can still hear the wet squelch as knives, blades or whatever sharp implements the dead held were plunged and buried in the flesh of the living, can still hear some of the groans and faltering breaths of the dying and sometimes she can still see the blood splattered on the walls.

She can still remember the fear and hopelessness she felt when she held the dragon glass dagger and prepared to defend herself. She can still remember the terrified desperation with which she slashed with the dagger all the undead corpses of her ancestors that approached the corner where she and the Imp hid. Still remember the thoughts that ran through her mind as she fought with all her might.

_I don't want to die. Not like this. Not like this._

And when the dead stopped moving and dawn came, she saw with clarity the grotesque sight of bloody, half-eaten corpses of women and children and the innumerable torn limbs they couldn't piece together with the right body parts, the mountains of corpses and bones they had to burn afterwards—all of it will forever be seared in her memories for as long as she lived. 

Her thoughts were interrupted by the sudden arrival of the western lord in all his powerful and noble bearing. She quickly stood up and bowed in greeting. The male merely nodded and sat down on one of the chairs. His Lady Mother gestured to one of the servants to serve him tea. 

"Tell me Princess, what do you know of magic?" the female asked, taking Sansa's attention back to her. 

"I know next to nothing. Magic...Magic has always been a realm separate to me—a realm of the higher mysteries and practices of creatures of darkness. It's just…I was raised in the Faith of the Seven, my mother's belief. In that belief, any kind of magic is seen as related to sorcery, witchcraft or practice of the dark arts. And from what I've known of people who dabbled with it, it always ended in tragedy. It's all so strange and chaotic and not worth the trouble for me."

The female laughed, her split golden eyes glowing in amusement, "A truly naive answer but truthful enough." The woman put down her intricately decorated fan "Magic, little wolf, is organizing chaos. And while oceans of mystery remain, we practitioners of magic have deduced that this requires two things: Balance and control. Without them, chaos will kill you. And the first rule with magic is this: There is no conjuring something from nothing. There is a give and a take."[i]

"What does that mean? What does it have to do with anything?" Sansa frowned in confusion at the seemingly non sequitur statements. 

The female just smirked, an expression that truly made her look unbearably haughty, "Well little wolf, from the power that flows in your veins and what you've just told me regarding the creatures of ice and death, it would seem some form of balance and control was disturbed and the relationship between give and take ruined, causing magic to turn into chaos."

Sansa's spine stiffened as some of the woman's words rang bells in her mind. Balance broken? Give and take ruined?

 _There must always be a Stark in Winterfell._

"Hm? What is it? Something on your mind? " the Lady Inukimi raised her perfect brows in question.

Sansa drank from her cup of tea to force the tight feeling that crept up her throat down then licked her lips before looking at the regal female, "Before we left home for the south, my father and brothers found a dead dire wolf with its young pups. The mother was killed—gored by the antlers of a large stag. My family's sigil is a dire wolf and the royal family’s is a stag. Many said it was an omen for us to stay in the North. That it was a sign that bad things will happen. You see, Starks never do well in the south. Most of our family that went down south died in gruesome deaths. But father was appointed Hand of the King and I was betrothed to the prince who was later on discovered to be a bastard born of incest so we went anyway.”

She saw the two youkai were paying close attention to her words. “I’m telling you this because there are some words my family and northerners are fond of saying. The first " _There must always be a Stark in Winterfell"_ is something my family and our banner men and allied houses always say. Another many northern people keep saying is " _The North Remembers_ ". We frequently used the words but none could ever truly tell the exact history and meaning behind such words anymore. When war broke out due to the succession crisis and my family was betrayed, there was a time when no Stark held Winterfell. As a result, many tragedies happened to our people and our lands. When we returned years later, the dead was already marching."

"Hn. Blood magic?" the western lord cocked his head at his lady mother. 

The female's face became grave; her golden eyes serious "The only possible reason I can see. Blood magic is normally used to bind and must always be strengthened. If the required sacrifice was not met, then the bind unravels and danger follows. But this Inukimi still has some questions surrounding the event. Tell me little wolf, these creatures—these monsters of ice and death and the dragons, are they the only magical beasts found in your lands?" the silver-haired female's question made Sansa turn her attention to her. 

Sansa thought about the question. She knows there are other magical creatures and monsters in the stories she heard told by Old Nan and in the books she's read when she was still a child and when she was kept hostage in the Red Keep with nothing to do, "I have not seen much but there are tales. Stories of dark places and creatures in other continents and places far from my lands"

"Oh? Do talk more little wolf, This One would like to know more about them" the female commanded. 

Sansa looked at the female with furrowed brows, "I had thought we were going to speak regarding my bloodline?"

The female huffed, "This Inukimi would like to hear more about other magical creatures and events before making conclusions. Sometimes, understanding a particular phenomenon is better done by looking at other events surrounding it." 

Sansa nodded at the logic but still felt disbelief at everything that's happening "I'll tell you some but again, I don't know if they're true. They're all just tales I've heard and read."

The regal female waved away her concern, "Some tales and stories have some kernel of truth in them. This Inukimi will hear them and judge for herself. Go on."

She sipped some tea then put down her tea cup and clasped her hands on her lap "In the Iron Islands, a rocky group of islands located west of the Westerosi continent, it is said that the people trace their descent from a man only known as the Grey King. It is said he married a mermaid and waged war upon the storm god for a thousand years. In that war, it's said he killed a sea dragon named Nagga and used the bones and teeth to build his hall and throne and crown. They're also seafaring people and stories tell the king also built the first ship from a demonic tree that fed on flesh" 

"You don't believe it's true?" the female asked. 

"I don't know what to believe. Maesters—the learned people in my lands--they question the existence of said creatures as they were not seen in millennia. Are there creatures like those here? " Sansa asked the female. 

"Learned people. Tsk. Sometimes, they're nothing but arrogant fools with nothing but air between their ears, too much pride inside their chest and useless words tumbling out of their mouths" the female sneered. "There may be some truth to the tale alright. The Storm God may have been a wind or water elemental. This One can tell you the sea dragon and demonic tree are real enough. Sea dragons used to live in the deep waters surrounding the islands in the south. Quiet and solitary creatures they are, though This Inukimi has not seen a sea dragon for centuries now. There are still some demonic trees around –some parasitic and others just living in peace. Youkai trees can live thousands of years and just keep storing knowledge through their roots dug deep in the earth or the twittering birds resting on their branches. Sesshoumaru has a peaceful youkai tree he goes to for information or gets counsel from time to time. Bokuseno, that's the ancient magnolia tree's name. He was also an advisor of Inutaisho—This Inukimi's deceased mate. "

The mention of a tree storing knowledge and birds gathering information made Sansa perk up from her seat, "My younger brother Bran, he can use the weirwood tree in our godswood to see through past, present and glimpses of the future. He can also enter the minds of birds and watch through their eyes"

The female youkai's eyes glimmered in interest, "A seer and a skinchanger. How interesting! Tell me more."

"That is all I know about my brother's magic. He was very evasive when I asked questions. My brother... When he was very young, he was pushed out of a tower window and broke his back, never to walk again. After many years of separation and tragedies that happened to our family, we reunited in Winterfell. But the man my brother became seemed a total stranger to me. It felt like...it felt like my baby brother died and someone else is now wearing his body."

"Hn. You may be right. There are some creatures that use the corpses of others as their vessels. This Sesshoumaru has seen many like such. “the youkai lord said, joining the conversation.

The confirmation that her suspicion regarding the creature masquerading as her brother maybe right made Sansa feel ill. 

"This Sesshoumaru is only saying it is a possibility. Not that it is the actual truth. It could be that your brother has gone through much trauma that changed his personality severely. This One has seen such happen to a little human boy. That's another possibility to consider" the demon lord added, no doubt trying to pacify her fears. 

The youkai female leaned forward, reached out and patted Sansa lightly in the shoulders. "My son tells it true princess. There's no need to drive yourself to madness with unnecessary worry for someone so far beyond your reach because of a few speculations. Now, are there other magical beasts and mystical tales you can tell This Inukimi about?"

Sansa cleared swallowed to clear the tightness in her throat, "My bastard cousin was said to have been raised from the dead by a red priestess. And my estranged sister could change her face to carry out assassinations. I've never really seen it but that's the story I've heard from their own mouths."

"A red priestess raising the dead back to life? Most likely a dark sorceress—those truly foul beings. And an assassin changing faces and forms? Sounds like magic with an _obake_ or _bakemono_ origin. Those creatures are almost always the culprits when it comes to tricks related to shape-shifting" the female youkai mused.

"And there are many of them here?" 

"Oh yes little wolf. There are…many types of monsters in this world: Monsters who will not show themselves and who cause trouble; monsters who abduct children and feast on their flesh; monsters who devour dreams; monsters who suck blood or dance on top of corpses; monsters who devour souls and use empty bodies as vessels: monsters who always tell lies.”[ii]

Sansa could not help but feel fear in the face of such knowledge—in the reality that all sorts of monsters with magical powers and capable of such vile and atrocious deeds live in abundance in this place. "Then how? How do you live in such a world? How do you fight and survive such monsters?"

"By being the strongest of course. By becoming powerful enough so others will fear you, so none would be foolish enough to try to challenge you" the female declared with a smug smile. 

"Through the practice of magic?"

The female grinned, her sharp fangs showing, "We youkai have innate capabilities we can develop but yes, the practice of the magical arts also help. This Inukimi was taught in the ancient ways of magic, sorcery and witchcraft. You have the power in your blood to do the same little wolf. Tell This One if you want to learn and it shall be done."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [i] Tissaia de Vries from The Witcher  
> [ii] L from Death Note


	23. Tales from Westeros 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Princess continues telling her tales from Westeros and the Far East

Twice now she had been offered to learn the magical arts. First she was counseled by the Western Lord to seek his lady mother if she wanted to and now directly by the female _youkai_.

Considering the information she just received regarding the dangerous creatures in this new world, the offer looks more tempting than ever, but the thought of power, of possibly being corrupted by it slowly and imperceptibly until she lost herself in the process, then using such power to commit the same atrocities she's seen most people did—“I will think on it, thank you for the offer my lady"

The female shrugged and looked at her with laughing eyes, "Think nothing of it little wolf. It is for This Inukimi's own entertainment too. It would amuse This One greatly to see you blunder your way through learning magic and more importantly, This One would love to see those dragons dead."

Sansa felt wary at the words. The female really is like Cersei—only she's a lot more blunt and whimsical with her thoughts and intentions.

Or at least, that's what she thought based on the way the female demon dog portrays herself. 

"Now, are there other tales you can share so This One can know more and understand your bloodline and the events regarding the ice monsters better?" the female asked. 

Sansa nodded, "There are more tales from places in the East. The places there are said to be already ancient by the time the Kingdoms in Westeros were founded. In the Far East, there exists what is known as The Golden Empire of Yi Ti. The people there are said to worship the Lion of Night, a destructive male figure who punishes the wicked, and the Maiden-Made-of-Light, a female figure who preserves and defends the good"

"A lion god? As far as This Inukimi is aware, there are no lions in the mainland in this plane. If there are, they were introduced by merchants from the lands in the west. And lions are not held high as gods, but merely symbols of strength and for protection. What say you Sesshoumaru?" the female flicked her slit golden eyes to her son. 

"Hn. Perhaps what should be taken note of is the duality of lion and maiden, of dark and light" the _youkai_ lord mused. 

" _Yin_ and _Yang_. But of course! A very continental idea indeed" the female exclaimed. 

"What is it? What is this _Yin_ and _Yang_?" Sansa asked the two curiously. 

The regal female raised her right hand and to Sansa's shock, she felt some unexplainable force in the air and suddenly, some sort of cloud appeared and hovered on top of her palms. The cloud formed into a circle and then divided into two teardrop-shaped swirls. The first swirl was black with a white dot inside. The other swirl was white with a black dot inside. 

"This, little wolf, is the _taiji_ or _taijitu_. The dark part represents _Yin_ and the light part is for _Yang_. It is a principle—a religion and philosophy from the mainland. The principle of _Yin_ and _Yang_ is that all things exist as inseparable and contradictory opposites, for example, female-male, dark-light and old-young" 

The swirls moved like a whirlpool then the cloud disappeared and the female dropped her hand, "The two opposites of Yin and Yang attract and complement each other and, as their symbol illustrates, each side has at its core an element of the other as represented by the small dots you saw. Neither pole is superior to the other and, as an increase in one brings a corresponding decrease in the other. Same with magic, a correct balance between the two poles must be reached in order to achieve harmony. I suspect, that this Lion of Night and Maiden of Light is somehow related to this principle"

Sansa was still wide-eyed and speechless not just because of the words she heard but at the casual and blatant display of magic, "Th-that... That was...was that one of the things you can do with magic?"

"Hn. Yes. And there are many more I will show you if, and only if you decide you want to learn. Now, tell me, what else do you know of this land called Yi Ti?" the female prodded. 

Sansa blinked her eyes to regain her focus, "Well, from what I've read, the priests in Yi Ti insist that humanity's first towns and cities arose along the shores of their land. It is known that Yi Ti has more cities than any other land in our known world, and according to Lomas Longstrider, a writer and traveler from my land, they are much larger and wealthier than the cities in Westeros. According to another historian whose name I can't remember, there are three older cities buried beneath every city."

"And how were these great lands ruled?" the western lord interrupted. 

Sansa took the time to sip some tea to ease her parched throat, "In the book I've read, it was said that Yi Ti is a land of a thousand gods and a hundred princes, ruled by one god-emperor. Their first empire was called the Great Empire of the Dawn and the first emperor was the son of the Lion of Night and Maiden of Light followed by his son. They had so many emperors and empresses after. I can't remember them all but I know they were named after stones like amethyst, jade or onyx. The most known is the Bloodstone Emperor, because he killed his empress sister and began a reign of terror, practicing dark magical arts and necromancy. Many say he caused the first Long Night, the war against the ice and dead monsters and after his reign, the Empire broke and now the land is ruled by many who are frequently at war with one another"

"But you said this Yi Ti is in the Far East did you not? So how did it happen that the ice and dead monsters attacked your lands from the north little wolf?"

"I don't know. I really don't. It's been eight thousand years according to the history of my house. Mayhaps history has been written wrong as the story was passed down through generations? I have seen many bards and mummer plays twist the truth after all"

The female _youkai_ laughed, "Well, I did say learned people are not to be trusted. Some idiot historians probably embellished their written works to reap accolades and a place in history. But what a very curious story little wolf. If there is some truth in it, it's a very interesting mystery to resolve"

"Indeed. This Sesshoumaru agrees" the male _youkai_ said "Though This One is more interested in this Bloodstone Emperor, what else do you know about him?"

"Not much my lord. Only that he practiced torture, dark arts, and necromancy all sorts of vile practices like feasting on human flesh. It's said he also cast down the true gods of Yi Ti to worship a black stone that fell from the sky" Sansa shivered a little just thinking about the story and imagining that some of the things the vile emperor has done can also happen in this land. 

"A black stone? What more do you know about this?" the female _youkai_ perked up and leaned forward, clearly interested.

"I don't know any more my lady" Sansa apologetically said.

The two youkai snorted, "I would advise you to stay away from writing history princess, you'd make a very poor historian" the demon lord added patronizingly. 

Sansa felt some irritation well up at the insult, "The book was of stories of lands and people on the other side of the world who are of no concern to me, and magic, like I said, is something looked down upon in my faith. So it wasn't really that important to me" she defended herself.

"But it was your concern. It spoke of this Long Night did it not?" the western lord raised his enviably perfect brow, his eyes challenging, "Your house descended from a king who helped defeat the ice and dead monsters. And you said the words your people hold precious were _There must always be a Stark in Winterfell_ and _The North Remembers_ , so why not pay careful attention to the history of another land that spoke of events similar to what happened to yours?" 

The silver haired male's words made Sansa shut her mouth. Crudely said though it was, the male did have a point. 

"Now, now, Sesshoumaru" the lord's lady mother tutted, waving her fan to her domineering son’s face "the little wolf has been in difficult and dangerous situations for years and did not have the time to really pay attention to other concerns, surely you're not blaming her for not being able to provide you the answers you seek?"

"Hn. This Sesshoumaru is merely raising a point" the male declared, eyes still intent on Sansa's.

Sansa lowered her eyes and nodded in recognition of the lord's reasoning. 

"There now, This Inukimi believes we've talked quite a lot for today already. Let's talk more another time, shall we, little wolf?" the female smiled at Sansa, a gentler one this time and Sansa could only nod in agreement.

"Allow This Sesshoumaru to escort you to your rooms princess" the _youkai_ lord stood up and waited for her. 

Sansa stood up too and hesitantly looked at the male, trying to gauge his mood but his face just looked inscrutable. She turned her attention back to his mother, "Thank you for the tea and conversation my lady, I enjoyed it very much"

"This Inukimi shall see you soon little wolf. Do consider my offer. This One would be pleased to hear an answer from you" the female nodded at her. 

"I will my lady, thank you" Sansa bowed again before falling in step with the western lord. 

The walk back to her rooms was one of awkward silence. The male remained quiet and looked to be thinking of distant things. 

When they finally reached the gardens near her quarters, the lord stopped and turned to her, "You are intelligent princess, with the talent and capability to achieve many things—This One will give you that. Yet This Sesshoumaru thinks you have limited yourself to things easily within your reach. Perhaps as a result of the strict rearing of your dam and sire or due to the tragedies you have encountered. For a human, that is admirable enough. But for someone with the power to achieve more, that is terribly disappointing."

Sansa looked up at the male with pursed lips.

Is he really insulting her? She felt offended at his words. 

"This Sesshoumaru is not saying these things to cause offense. Think princess. Should the well fail to grant you the access to go back home, you'll be stuck here. This One rules supreme in this fortress but outside of my territories, chaos and violence reign. And, should you get to go back home, you will have to face many enemies again" the normally placid face of the lord now held a scolding expression to it. 

Sansa lowered her face, a bit ashamed at her failure to recognize right away where the lord was leading to with his talk.

She jolted a bit when she felt a strong hand touched and raised her chin. When she looked up, she saw almost glowing golden eyes "Are you content to remain defenseless and leave yourself an easy target for enemies to kill or toy with as you have been in the past?"

Sansa tried to put distance between them but the male stilled her by moving his hand on her shoulder, "I have seen your strength before, but now you hesitate, why?"

The male was exasperating in his actions and probing questions and quite rude in his persistence to push her for answers. She wanted to tell him to mind his affairs and not intrude with hers. 

But then she remembered this creature has lived for centuries and possessed immeasurable power. He has gone through wars with enemies powerful beyond her imagination, enemies who sought to destroy his house and conquer his lands and subjugate his people. He's also a leader of so many varied creatures powerful in their own rights yet seemed content enough to live under his rule. She would find no one better who would understand her situation.

She straightened herself and looked at him, "The people of the Seven Kingdoms believe they are free but for centuries, have been subjected to the whims of our Targaryen monarchs. For the entirety of almost three hundred years, the people have borne the brunt of Targaryen civil wars, infighting and rebellions. All the kingdoms of Westeros paid tributes and taxes and sacrificed the lives of our people to kings and queens who did almost nothing but sat on the Iron Throne and lived in luxury while the people starved or suffered.”

Sansa closed her eyes and sighed heavily then continued, “I opposed the Dragon Queen because to me, she was nothing but more of the same—because though she claimed she was a liberator, her insistence for us to bend the knee represented chains, because bending the knee to her meant subjecting myself and my people and our dreams and hopes and future not just to her but all the rulers that will follow after her. In perpetuity. I did everything for what I thought was right, for the independence of my land, the freedom of my people, our right to determine our future, our destiny.”

“You fought for what all intelligent and self-respecting creatures would die for—freedom. Control over your life and your fate. What is it that is causing you to hesitate now?” the demon lord asked.

“Was it really right? Because everyone else seemed to have thought my desire was out of selfishness. Was it really the right thing to do? Or should I have made peace and submitted myself into the fold to prevent more wars and more death?" Sansa stared the _youkai_ lord in the eyes, seeking. What exactly, she wasn’t sure. Support? Or perhaps clarity? Absolution maybe? Confirmation that what she did was right? Or perhaps all of them.

"Agreeing with the majority does not mean one is doing the right thing. In fact, those who find themselves going with the flow of others must pause and reflect to ensure they are not being fooled, manipulated or brainwashed by other people's principles and beliefs. That you recognized the danger of the Dragon Queen and fought for what was right despite many urging you to change your views is admirable. To be yourself in the face of a multitude trying to bend and mold you into something else is an accomplishment" the western lord declared solemnly.

"And what if in my pursuit of power to be able to fight for what I think is right, I lose myself and become the enemy I wish to vanquish? What if I, later on, abuse the power I acquired to make a change? Is it really worth it?" Sansa whispered.

"This is about the Dragon Queen, the Imp, your cousin and sister believing you have been corrupted by that gold haired Lannister queen and that despicable Littlefinger man" the demon lord stated flatly. 

Sansa nodded at the accurate deduction.

"Then you learn balance and control. As This One's lady mother has said, those two are required if you want to become successful and not cause chaos instead. You may also want to seek Kagome. She is the _Shikon Miko_ and has proven able to withstand corruption from evil power. Also, she is highly educated and came from a time and a society where freedom and individual rights are greatly prized—something you can both converse about and widen your knowledge and understanding in the process."

"But the most important thing you need to do of all princess" the male paused, stepped forward and pointed at her forehead then her chest,” is to look within yourself. Meditate. Think what exactly it is that you want to do now and in the future. Find your resolve and make a decision. And from there make goals, plans and act without hesitation. Someone who hesitates will always find trouble and someone who doubts will always be at war with themselves. Fruitless and meaningless—both shall lead you to nothing but failure or ruin and often, death"

With that said the western lord turned around and left—strong, graceful and regal with his long sleeves and silver hair fluttering in the wind.

Sansa remained standing, deep in thought. She stood there alone, facing the gardens until the shadows cast by the setting sun on trees and flowers crawled and covered her in darkness. 


	24. Tales from the Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The princess shares her past

Kagome saw the princess the moment she entered the garden. She was standing on the bridge and looking down at the koi fish swimming in the pond with her face graver than ever so she wondered what her deal was. 

"Hi! It's too beautiful a day to be spent brooding. What's up?"

"I'm just thinking...about things" the princess shrugged her shoulders a bit. 

Kagome looked at her closely but her face remained unreadable so gave it up "It looks serious. What about? Perhaps I can help?"

"What's it like? The world and time you came from?" was the princess' unexpected question. 

"Hmm… It’s very complicated!" Kagome laughed. 

"People are always complicated and they make the world even more complicated” the princess retorted, her lips lifted up just a tiny bit. 

Kagome nodded and laughed again, "Ha ha, so true. I don't know where to begin. How about we play a game? You already know so much about me but I know very little of you. In the spirit of fairness, we can ask each other questions but if the other does not want to answer, then another question can be raised. Deal? "

"Alright" the princess agreed. 

Kagome dropped from her perch on the rail “Great. But let's take a seat first to be more comfortable, shall we?"

The walked the short distance to one of the stone benches under the shade of a tall oak tree and sat down.

Kagome turned to the princess, "Want to take the first turn?"

"Alright" the princess nodded "how long have you stayed here in this time?" she asked curiously.

"I told you I started coming here when I was fifteen right? It's been seven years since I first came here. Close to five since the well closed" Kagome smiled sadly, feeling once again the crushing loneliness of having lost her access to see her family.

The princess looked away, her face turned solemn too "Five years... Half a decade. And the same could happen to me too"

Kagome reached out for her hand and squeezed it in sympathy. She knew exactly how it felt, feeling her hopes getting further and further away.

The red-haired woman took a deep breath and squeezed her hands back, "I'm fine. It's your turn"

"Okay. Hmm. Tell me about your family?" she asked. She knew she might be opening a can of worms but she's been curious for a while now and wanted to take the chance. Perhaps she'll get an answer.

"Most of them are dead already and what remains are nothing but twisted versions of what once was" the princess said with a slightly bitter twist to her lips.

"I still would like to know about them. You can ask me anything about my family too. Call it equal exchange eh?" Kagome grinned.

The princess smiled wryly and nodded, "Alright, it's only fair I guess. I told you I come from the North in my lands did I not?" 

Kagome nodded in confirmation.

"My father's name was Eddard Stark. He was lord of Winterfell, our ancestral castle, and Warden of the North. That means all the other lords in the North’s jurisdiction were under his command. My mother's name was Catelyn Tully. She was the firstborn duty of a paramount lord in another region, the Riverlands. I had three brothers and a sister. The firstborn was named Robb. I was born next to him. Then my sister Arya, then my brother Bran and then our youngest brother Rickon. And a bastard brother named Jon. Only Bran, Arya and Jon are still alive."

The princess face may look inscrutable but in her eyes, she saw sadness which turned to hardness towards the end "What happened to them?"

"It's my turn now Kagome" the princess reminded her, some steel in her voice present.

She smiled awkwardly and waved her hand in front to pacify the other woman "Sorry. Sorry. Go on"

"Tell me about your family"

Kagome breathed a sigh of relief, then smiled fondly at being able to talk about the people she loved dearly "Well, there's me, my cute little brother Souta who's eight years younger than I, my beloved mama Miyako and my sometimes funny and other times ridiculous Grandpa Hiro. We also have our fat and lazy pet cat Buyo. My dad died due to an accident before Souta was born"

The princess looked at her, "That’s it? Only four in your family?"

Kagome grinned teasingly, “My turn”

The princess smiled and nodded her head.

Kagome knew the princess might not answer her next question as it has the potential to open a can of worms but her curiosity just could not wait anymore, “What happened to your family?”

The princess’ face fell and she looked away. She remained silent for a long while and Kagome was almost ready to retract her question and ask another when the princess looked back at her.

“It’s a long story, but I’ll tell you the most important parts. My father was appointed as Hand of the King, the highest position in the King’s Council and I was betrothed to the Crown Prince of the Seven Kingdoms. My father, my sister and I left our home, our lands and went South, to the Capital. Later on, my father found out that all the Queen’s children were born of incest with her twin brother. She murdered the King and when my father tried to tell the truth, she was falsely accused of treason and murdered by beheading. All the people that came with use were killed too. My sister escaped, I could not run so I was kept captive by the cruel, bastard prince turned king”

The princess had a sad faraway look in her eyes while recounting her past and Kagome almost wanted to make her stop but kept quiet. Sorrow, anger, hate, regret—perhaps letting the princess put them into words will make her feel better. If not, perhaps she’ll learn more and be a better support.

So she kept on listening to the princess’ tragic tale.

She felt disgusted and almost vomited her breakfast when she heard of what happened to the princess’ mother and brother. She gritted her teeth and clenched her hands in anger when she heard how the princess was married to a mad, cruel man who raped and tortured her. She felt sorrowful and felt her tears fall when she heard of what happened to her youngest brother who was made to run across a battlefield and shot full of arrows.

She was horrified when she heard of the number of lives lost during the war against magical dead creatures and a king made of ice. She felt thoroughly appalled when she heard the Dragon Queen who proclaimed herself a savior burned thousands of people to get the throne and the crown many have murdered and sacrificed themselves for.

She shared with the princess’ heartache when she learned that her sister and bastard brother turned cousin despised her for doing what she could to keep their land and home free from unwanted southern rule.

She felt shocked then disgusted when she heard they turned their back on her and left her to die by being burned alive by the Dragon Queen.

To Kagome, the princess’ journey may have been more traumatic than hers. And she strongly suspected, the princess never had the time to truly grieve nor had she told anyone the tale in full.

The princess suffered alone for years while Kagome’s journey lasted only less than three years. The princess might have had companions but they all sought to use her and all betrayed her in the end whereas Kagome, at least, had faithful companions who made her laugh and kept her sane. She had people who helped and protected her along the way.

And more importantly, she had been able to visit her family and was assured of their safety and good health. Her family did not betray nor abandon her.

She imagined herself in the princess’ place and knew, if it had been her, she might’ve gone insane or chosen death a long time ago.

By the time the princess finished her long, tragic tale, they both had tears streaming down their faces and Kagome could do nothing but embrace her tight in sympathy for everything she’s gone through and lost.


	25. Tales from the Future

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A glimpse of the way of life in the priestess' future

After an emotional few minutes, the both of them wiped their tears on their long sleeves.

“I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean to make this into a crying session” the princess said, looking at Kagome with red, apologetic eyes.

“No. No. You don’t have to apologize. I am thankful you trusted and shared your story with me. My mama always told me, grief shared is grief halved and joy shared is joy doubled” Kagome squeezed the princess’ hands in appreciation and assurance.

The princess smiled a little “Your mother sounds lovely. Thank you Kagome, for listening” 

“You’re welcome. Really. Is this the first time you’ve shared your story to someone?” Kagome asked gently, trying to confirm her suspicion.

The princess nodded, “There was really no time to sit and talk about the past when there were wars to plan for. And with the war against the dead and so many people dead and crops destroyed and our people scrambling for more food, there were just so many other things to do or take care of and so little time for myself. Also, there wasn’t really anyone by my side I could trust to share my story. My brother Bran remained in Winterfell with me but, well, in all honesty, I still felt alone. He much preferred to fly away wherever he wanted. I had Brienne, my loyal sworn shield, who I also considered a friend and two advisers who meant much to me but well…Brienne is a warrior capable of killing her enemies and I somehow doubted she’d really understand my situation of powerlessness. Lord Yohn and Maester Wolkan were both old men and would understand even less than Brienne. But you, you’ve been through a journey of your own though and seen and experienced much. And now here we are, the two of us, in a place and time not really our own. You are, I think, the best person to listen and understand my story”

“There are others here who share the same experiences and loss with you, not just me. Rin, for one, has gone through a lot herself before she was adopted by Sesshoumaru-sama. My friend Sango and her younger brother have also experienced losing their families too. My little fox kit, Shippou has also experienced the loss of a father. Their tragedies have played large roles in their lives but I believe, they’re now on the way to recovery and starting to slowly rebuild their lives. You are still here, still alive and has complete control of your faculties despite everything you’ve gone through. I believe, like them, you can do it too princess” Kagome patted the princess’ hands and looked at her with a serious face to show her sincerity.”

“I’d love that. Though after everything, I think it’s about time you call me Sansa, wouldn’t you agree?”

Kagome laughed, “Sure”

The princess nodded solemnly, her tears dried by now. “It’s my turn now to ask, right”

“Go ahead”

“The Western Lord said you’re highly educated? Are you also a noble from your land?”

Kagome first snorted, then guffawed loudly “No no no. Certainly not. I’m just a lowly commoner” she joked. Somehow, she wasn’t surprised by the question, considering the kind of life the princess grew up in and came from.

Upon seeing the princess cocking her head with a look of confusion plain on her face, Kagome decided to explain further. She thought it only fair to be more generous after the lengthy and emotional story she got from her. “In my time, equality among all social classes is something highly prized and guarded—well in most countries anyway. There are only a few monarchies that still exist and most of them operate under their own countries' constitution.”

“What is this constitution?” the princess asked, a look in her eyes showing eagerness to learn more taking over.

Kagome almost wanted to cry. Of course the princess would have many questions regarding complicated topics that would require complex answers. Why did her era have to be so complicated? Why can’t the world and life be simpler?

Kagome hummed and thought about how to explain it best. She’s not exactly the best when it comes to explaining complicated matters but for the princess, she’ll try. Who knows, it might help her in the future.

She mentally crossed her fingers and hoped she doesn’t butcher her explanation completely. ”Well, in many places in my time, leaders are chosen through what we call elections. All the people of a country who pass the requirements can vote. The requirement include being a legal resident or a citizen of the land, being a registered voter and being on majority age—Eighteen is normally the majority age in most countries. Are you following me so far?”

The princess slowly nodded but looked puzzled, “How do you do this election though? What if there are so many people? Isn’t that difficult? Especially if the land is big and the people are distributed in great distances?”

Kagome went on to explain the basics of different voting systems done from manual voting to scanning, all the time looking at the princess to make sure she hasn’t drowned in the middle of the sea of her lengthy explanation.

After explaining the election process, she went on to explain what little she knew of the branches of the government and their functions from her years of schooling.

She’s sure she’s made so many mistakes somewhere, especially as it’s been years since she last attended school and she wasn’t exactly the brightest bulb in the box. Her years spent hunting the Shikon shards and fighting feral youkai and rotten people didn’t help her academic pursuits either.

The princess thankfully looked quick enough to understand the ideas though she did have several questions that Kagome struggled to answer.

After explaining the branches of the government, they returned to the topic of the constitution. She had to explain how the laws are made and implemented and how they play a role in a constitutional monarchy.

When she explained how the constitution limits the monarchy, she saw a fierce glint in the princess’ eyes. Kagome did not doubt that after a life of suffering under kings and queens, the princess is now very engrossed with the idea of a world without monarchs or a monarchy forced to function within the limitations of a constitution.

After another lengthy, brain cell depleting explanation, when she saw that the princess was going to ask another question, she made her move. Kagome looked at the princess with a teasing look in her eyes and wagged her fingers playfully “Ah ah ah. Have mercy on me please. Ask me more questions another day. I think my brain has been burnt enough for the day and my tongue is about to fall off”

The princess grinned sheepishly “It’s a very interesting world and time you were born to and grew up in Kagome. What I would do to have a glimpse of that land and future”

Kagome laughed but sobered quickly “Be careful what you wish for my friend, you might just get it only to regret it in the end. My world sounds wonderful and everything I told you so far is proof that my world has progressed very far and achieved many things but there’s struggle and suffering there too. Chaos and evil things happen there too. Not everything is as wonderful as you imagine it to be. Like you said earlier, people are complicated and in a world and time with much depleted resources, a widening gap between rich and poor and much advanced knowledge and technology in warfare, things are even more dangerous.”

Princess Sansa’s face turned grave, “It never ends, does it? Wants. Need. Greed. Ambition. The obsessive desire to take from others, conflicts, the wars, the deaths and suffering”

Kagome nodded sadly “Unfortunately not”

The princess closed her eyes and breathed deeply then opened her eyes once more, “Someone vile told me long ago, _Chaos is a ladder_. It’s true, isn’t it? No matter the time, no matter the place. People will always climb the ladder of chaos, in whatever form it comes, to achieve their ambitions, to satisfy their desires or simply fulfill their wants and needs.”

“That is true” Kagome agreed, “There’s really no way of stopping it completely. We cannot control the world or others. We can only control ourselves. And in the face of whatever challenge life hurls on the path we have chosen to walk, all we can do is to be strong, to be brave. To never stop trying. To keep moving forward. To be the change we wish to see in the world[i] and to leave the world a little better than we found it.”[ii]

“The Lady Inukimi offered to teach me…well, in magic. I’m not really sure if I have the talent for it, if I’ll be good at it. But I’ve decided to accept. Like you said, we can only keep moving forward. There’s nothing here for me really—nothing anything concrete yet. I’m to start learning the language and history under a tutor named Hana? Or Hina? A name close to that, I can’t remember… but aside from that there’s nothing else but sewing and enjoying the view in this garden and wasting the hours away. Learning under the lord’s mother might teach me new things and help me discover more about my bloodline”

“It’s a good start to integrate yourself in the fortress I think. The Lady Inukimi is a hmmm…she’s very demanding but she’s one of the oldest and most knowledgeable youkai I know. I’m sure you will learn a lot from her. Does Sesshoumaru-sama know?”

The princess nodded her head in affirmation, “He does. In fact, he was the first to present the idea to me”

“That’s good. If you find yourself with more free time, perhaps you’d like to add healing or archery to your list?” Kagome offered.

The princess smiled “I’ll see first how the language, history and magical lessons go. If they go smoothly, I’ll tell you”

Kagome stood up and stretched her arms and back, “I don’t know about you, but I am quite famished after all that talk. Want to go look for Rin and have a little tea time for the three of us?”

The princess stood up and arranged her skirts and together they left the garden.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 1 Mahatma Gandhi 
> 
> 2 Robert Baden-Powell


	26. History Lessons

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The princess learns more about her new land and home

The next three moons found Sansa carrying on a routine in the fortress. The more days and moons passed in her new rhythm, the more she found herself not minding her situation. She came to slowly trust and befriended the people around her and no longer feared the possibility of never being able to go home again. 

In the mornings, after breakfast, Hinode (the correct name of her owl- _youkai_ tutor) would meet her in her rooms to teach her the Nihon language and history. 

When she was young, Sansa wasted much of her time learning songs and reading tales of knights of valor and great ladies of beauty but shied away from stories of wars and other tragedies. She especially avoided Old Nan's darker tales as they made her suffer through nightmares. 

What a foolish thing she was then. 

Looking back however, and closely scrutinizing everything, it wasn't really all her fault, was it? 

Eddard and Catelyn Stark played a big role in it. 

Her eyes had been forcibly opened to the realities of the world and she could say now that, loving and honorable parents though they were, her father and mother had done their children no favor in keeping them sheltered and ignorant. She especially found their actions even more foolish and disappointing for people who've gone through two rebellions and saw firsthand just how dangerous blind honor, ignorance and stupidity were.

Just look at Westerosi history.

Rhaegar Targaryen foolishly crowned and took another Baratheon’s intended and lit the first sparks of rebellion. Lyanna Stark was smart enough to recognize the kind of man her intended was but eventually lost her sense and stupidly ran away with a married man with two children.

Uncle Brandon used his brawns more than his brain, got himself captured and got three of his companions killed. Grandfather Rickard put his blind faith on a fair trial from a cruel king and burned inside his armor like meat. King Aerys succumbed to madness and stupidly murdered a paramount lord and his heir and ordered for more deaths of heirs to great houses that led to a bloody rebellion. Robert Baratheon foolishly indulged all his lusts and vices like Aegon the Unworthy, failed to see the treachery happening within his own family and castle and left the Seven Kingdoms at war. Cersei and Jaime Lannister foolishly giving in to their incestuous lusts brought to the world their son who was mad and cruel as the last Targaryen monarch. Catelyn stupidly trusted Littlefinger and imprisoned the Imp giving Tywin Lannister an alibi to sack the Riverlands and murder many innocents. Ned Stark was blinded by his honor, wasted the last year of his life serving an incompetent, wastrel and lecher of a king, showed more concern for children borne of incest rather than his own family and lost his head for it.

So much tragedy because of rash and stupid actions from a few people. 

If only Ned and Catelyn Stark used their sense more than their honor. If only Ned Stark cautioned his children of the lies hidden in tales of chivalry and heroic deeds. If only he thought to have them educated more in warfare and trade and the complicated histories between houses. If only he explained to his daughters clearly the danger they were in instead of keeping them in the dark, running blind. If only he valued the safety and protection of their family and people first instead of concerning himself with showing mercy to the Lannisters—the same people he knew got away unscathed with the murders of a Princess of Dorne and her two royal children and sacking of a city. If only her mother thought to use her brains by raising her children with more political awareness instead of filling their minds with useless drivel like the teachings of the faith of the seven and southern pageantry.

If only. If only. If only. So many ifs that could've changed the tragic narrative that became of House Stark. 

They're naught but useless thoughts now. There's no going back and changing the past. Sansa knew she can only move forward now and take care not to repeat the same mistakes.

She asked Hinode not to hold back in discussing with her the darker truths of Nihon's and _youkai_ history—an act she saw the owl-youkai approved of.

Slowly and painstakingly, Sansa learned to understand the land and its people.

Through Hinode's discussion of historical accounts and Kagome sharing additional information from the era she came from, she came to learn that the time they're living in is known as the warring states era—a period of great tumult spread across the nation which is almost similar to that of the recent events in Westeros.

She's come to learn the names and territories of some of the human lords involved in the clashes and just how much devastation they've wrought the land and the people in their ambition to rise above one another. It boggled her mind just how peaceful the western fortress remained despite the chaos outside of its borders. She concluded it is a true testament of the power of its ruling house. 

The lores and legends of the _youkai_ race fascinated and horrified her at the same time. She came to find out just how deep the divide is between the _youkai_ and humans and how this chasm led to so many tragedies. She also discovered more of the monstrous acts _youkai_ are capable of, ones that the Lady Inukimi did not mention. She learned of some of the bloody youkai clan wars that rendered many bloodlines extinct. 

Of her lessons in history, the period she found most interesting was Lord Sesshoumaru's and his father's rule. Under the Inu no Taisho's leadership, despite his campaigns against the dragons and panthers, relative peace had been established with many human settlements for several centuries. And with the Western Lord's reputation for strength and fairness, many _youkai_ clans submitted to the rule of the west for protection against more feral and destructive youkai clans. This saw the expansion of the western domain.

However, the _youkai_ lord developed unwanted habits over time. He became more focused in his Northern campaigns and later on adopted the dragon _youkais'_ practice of having human concubines. Both acts eventually proved detrimental to the demon lord and the western lands and ended in Lord Sesshoumaru taking the leadership role and setting things to right. 

Speaking of the demon lord, Sansa noticed that the strengthening relationships she continues to foster with the residents of the fortress seemed to grow inversely with that of her relationship with its lord. She hasn't seen him properly for many weeks now. It seemed one moment he was there and in a blink of an eye he was gone. 

It bothered her a little. One week he was all accommodating and generous to her and the next they barely interacted. She also noticed that some kind of frenzy has taken over the fortress and there were groups of men constantly leaving only to return after two or three days. 

When she asked Kagome and Rin about it and about the lord's absences, she was told that with harvest season almost coming up, more surveillance and security is required to ensure no raiders would pillage farming communities and to stop bandits from attacking traders and their caravans of goods and produce. The Lord Sesshoumaru is not one to sit by and would frequently go on patrols himself that normally last several days for a time. 

Though the answer mollified most of her building anxieties, she still could not help but feel a bit antsy at not being able to see him. She is his guest after all and without the lord's presence and quiet assurance, she feels as though she might overstay her welcome.

Perhaps noticing her discomfort, the Lady Inukimi pointedly reminded Sansa of her son's power and strength of will. She reminded her that should her presence in the fortress be unwanted, her son would not hesitate to cast her away.

Far from feeling offense at the female youkai's rude words, Sansa felt her anxieties mollified instead and made her more confident to forge on in her lessons 

Of her lessons in language, she could not help but despair at the difficulty of it all despite her tutor's constant assurance she is progressing nicely. She especially found it daunting that she has to learn three—the _kana_ ( _hiragana_ and _katakana_ ) and _kanji_. The first two she made decent improvement memorizing the strokes but her writing continued to look like funny chicken scratches and there always seemed to be small mistakes even with her doing her best to perfect it. 

_Kanji_ , she knew, is going to be a tougher beast to conquer altogether. Just looking at the complicated strokes for kanji made her eyes water and for pain to build up in her head. She was even more horrified when she learned there were about two thousand kanji characters she would have to learn. Kagome just laughed at her and patted her back in sympathy when she expressed her dismay. Rin at least was gracious enough to offer help when she memorized or practiced writing in the evenings. 

In the afternoons, her time is spent learning under the Lady Inukimi. 

When Sansa told the lady of her decision to accept the offer, the female looked so smug and had a predatory look in her eye that she knew she's probably going to regret her choice. 

She was right. 

Thankful though she was for the female youkai's teachings, Sansa could only grit her teeth every time the female gives in to her slightly sadistic tendencies and made fun of her failings.

The regal female first taught her exercises on meditation to improve her focus and reach out and tap into her inner strength. With Lady Inukimi's lessons, tips from Kagome and her years of keeping to herself and controlling her thoughts and emotions to avoid being taken advantage of or feeling even more pain after beatings in the hands of the kingsguards or torture at the hands of the Bolton bastard, she can now do proper meditation. The Lady Inukimi also introduced and made her memorize and write the runes and glyphs for basic spells.

During the runes and glyphs lessons, Sansa found out that though the Inukimi is one of the oldest and arguably one of the most powerful, _kitsune_ or fox _youkais_ , especially those with nine tails, were actually more talented as their bloodline give them closer affinity to magics and tricks. Kagome shared that her adopted Shippou is a _kitsune_. She went on to tell stories of her adopted kit's favorite tricks he personally invented and used in battles as well as some of the funny and annoying ones he mostly used on Inuyasha--some of them were truly humorous and made Sansa laugh. Shippou, she was told, has actually gone to attend a school for fox magic to learn more and begin earning his tails. That made Sansa excited to meet the naughty and energetic kit. 

After several moons under the _youkai_ female's tutelage, Sansa could now feel the power both the female and her son said they felt in her blood. Grabbing it and making it manifest physically was an entirely different matter though. That's a wall Sansa can't break through yet. Every attempt she made to coax and control her power ended in failure. It felt to her like being submerged in one of the hot spring pools in Winterfell. She can feel the water but she can't contain it in her hands. When she told the Lady Inukimi this, all she did was tell Sansa that she needs a bottle. When Sansa asked for more clarification regarding the rather vague advice, the silver haired female only curled her lips into a disturbing smile and told her to seek her son's help. 

Sansa felt that she had been enough of a bother to the demon lord already and was slow to gain the courage to ask for more help. Only the increasingly annoying smirks and challenging golden eyes of her teacher pushed her to finally follow the advice. 

She asked for Rin's help to guide her to the lord's solar. When they got there, Sansa met Jaken the imp _youkai_ once more. When she asked the imp for help to set up an appointment with Lord Sesshoumaru, the imp squawked and denied her vehemently. "Human, Sesshoumaru-sama has far more important duties and concerns than you! How dare you demand for his time?!"

A sliding door opened and a small stone struck the rude and noisy imp's head.

"Let the princess in Jaken" was the forbidding command from the lord within the room. 

The imp only protested "But Milord, the preparations for—"

"Jaken, This Sesshoumaru is still Lord of the Fortress and the Western Land, is he not?" the male cut the imp's objection. 

The imp gulped and became visibly afraid and quietly let Sansa pass through. Rin remained on the outer room to console her crestfallen former caretaker.

When Sansa entered the inner room, she saw the demon lord working on his low desk. He didn't look up to acknowledge her presence and merely continued writing on a piece of parchment.

She stood there awkwardly with only her eyes roving to observe the room.

"Sit princess" the lord's deep voice jolted her from her silent perusal of his working space. 

Sansa slowly approached the low desk and lowered herself on the pillow to a _seiza_ position—the formal way of sitting, Hinode taught her, "Apologies for my intrusion my lord"

The male only nodded, still writing. It made Sansa feel even more tense, "I... I have started learning under the Lady Inukimi my lord"

"This Sesshoumaru is aware princess. Why have you sought This One? “the lord raised his head then and raised a brow in question. 

Sansa clenched her hands on her skirts to gather her resolve a little bit, "I am having troubles grasping my power and making it manifest. The Lady Inukimi told me... She told me I need a bottle. But she refused to tell me further information, my lord. She only told me to approach you for help so..." 

Sansa stopped when she saw the male stiffened and his jaw tightened. She was sure she also saw his eyes turned red but after a blink, it was back to slit-gold. 

"This Sesshoumaru cannot give you what you're asking for princess" the male said in a cold, intimidating voice that made shivers run up her spine. 

At the frosty look on his regal face, Sansa hurriedly bowed, "I understand. Pardon me for disturbing you my lord" 

With shaky legs, she stood up, politely bowed again and turned away. When she reached the sliding door, she looked back on impulse and saw the male looking intently at her too, his face inscrutable. Her breath caught in her throat, she lowered her eyes and moved to leave, all the while feeling that searing gaze on her back.


	27. The Lord and the Beast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A look into the Lord's heart and mind

Sesshoumaru watched in silence as the princess lowered her frightened eyes, turned around and hurriedly walked away. 

**_'What have you done?! She is ours. She is ours and you refused her. Follow her and give her what she needs!'_** the beast raged at him loudly inside his head.

He clenched his jaws and buried his claws on the wooden table in an effort to remain in place.

He refused to give in to the demands of the mad beast. And he certainly won't allow his lady mother to meddle in his affairs. She's been throwing him thinly veiled insults and smug smirks since the princess entered their lives and though he paid her no mind and thought she was only feeding her need to amuse herself, he has come to realize now that she had been perceptive enough to notice his minor lapses in controlling the beast. He is sure she sent the princess his way with the intent to cause mischief and create a spectacle.

Well, tough luck for her. He will not play the fool for her and the beast. 

**_'You are making a fool of yourself! You made her fear us! Fix it! Fix it now!'_** the beast was frothing in the mouth in anger now. 

He closed his eyes and breathed deeply, only to find himself focusing on the princess walking away from his office. 

He can still smell her heady scent of jasmine and lilies as well as the abhorrent smell of her fear lingering in the air. He can still feel the remnants of her aura that held traces of her ice elemental power which was stronger than when he first met her. He can still hear her quick breaths, the beating of her heart and the quick steps of her feet on the marble floors--sounds that he has found himself tuning his ears into in the past moons. 

**_'Get! Get up!'_** the demanding beast shouted, causing his head to ache. 

Sesshoumaru massaged his temples a bit, "Be silent beast. This Sesshoumaru is the master, not you"

**_'You are making a mistake'_** the creature hissed. 

"I said silence!"

The beast grumbled loudly in displeasure and paced the cage, thumping his tail and rattling the bars of his confinement inside of Sesshoumaru's mind. 

This is why he'd rather go on patrols. He should've gone on another security check of the borders of his domains rather than return to the fortress.

The more time spent in his home with the princess so close and within reach of all his senses, the less he has tight control of the beast. 

Out there in the wilds, dark forests, tall mountains and rolling plains, he did not have to follow the beast's urge to inhale her scent. He did not have to pay attention to her presence or follow his increasingly strong instincts to stare at her or listen intently every time she spoke. He did not have to give in to the beast's urge to stand guard on the roof of her rooms at night and listen to her simply breathing.

Doing surveillance on his borders made him focus more on other predators who'd dare to attack his lands. It also gave him reprieve and let him work his frustrations in the form of battling or killing strong foes that would dare challenge or try to kill him.

The princess is becoming a problem. 

At first, the beast had done nothing but take interest and made sounds of contentment when she was near and so he did not really pay it much mind. 

He attributed the beast's attention to the princess' foreign features and strange and interesting bloodline. He himself had been curious of her so he did not see any problem in bringing her to the fortress and offering her guest status. Not only did it allow him the chance to satisfy his curiosity and get the answers to his questions, it was also the honorable thing to do for one of her blood and station. And after everything he learned about her, after discovering that she has gone through more suffering than his adopted daughter had, he admired her for her own brand of strength and decided the princess deserved to be treated fairly and be allowed some generosity. 

So treat her fairly and generously he did.

But it has all backfired on him spectacularly. And now he has unwittingly found himself in a conundrum he'd rather not be in, all thanks to the beast. 

Prolonged exposure to her presence had the creature wanting for more—demanding things things Sesshoumaru is not keen to indulge in.

His initial observation remained. The princess is indeed a great beauty that could easily rival and defeat many youkai females in looks. Her fiery hair and blue eyes alone were enough to match any. Her grace and her manner were also worthy of praise and something that could easily fit in youkai courts. Somehow, she looked even more radiant now that she is ensured peace and safety, fitted in better clothes and fineries and eating healthy food. The lessons she's taking from Hinode and his lady mother and her perseverance in bettering herself only added to her allure. 

But she is not for him. No matter how much the beast raged and insisted she is. 

He will not succumb to the same temptation that ended his father and brought his land and people great turmoil.

He has not forgotten any of the events that happened since his sire consorted with that woman. The memories are still clear as though they only happened yesterday. 

He can still remember his lady mother's heartbreak that she carefully hid behind playful eyes, haughty smirks and sharp sarcasm. He can still remember how eventually, her mate's unfaithfulness to their bond made her flee to her castle in the sky. 

He can vividly recall the shape of the moon, the cold of the wind and the way his great and terrible sire looked when they spoke on that hill where he asked for the Tessaiga. He can still recall the acrid taste in his mouth and the cold rage in his chest when his father denied him of his birth right. He can still bitterly recall how, in the end, his sire ultimately fell because of his love for a weak human woman and their half breed of a son. 

He can still recall the destruction of the West and the corpses of many of his kin and people every time he closed his eyes. He can still remember the great burden of avenging their fallen people and setting things to right. He can still remember the multitudes of duties he was left to carry and endure for years on end. 

He refused to go through all of it again. 

He has rebuilt the fortress and made it greater than his sire did. His people are living in prosperity, there is peace in his territory and no one sane would dare attack for fear of his power and battle prowess. He has made trusted and useful allies. He has even surpassed the power of his sire himself and his own sword Bakusaiga greater than the once coveted Tessaiga. 

He has made his peace with Inuyasha. He has come to accept that his brother is innocent of their father's sins and his mother's weakness and stupidity. He has come to understand that like he, his brother did not ask for his lot in life and only faced, endured or overcome what he was dealt with. 

He also no longer held the same hatred for humans as he had in the past. His bond with his adopted daughter, his silent regard for Kagome, his respect for the slayer siblings and the older village _miko_ Kaede and even the civil attitude he bestowed upon the people of the village near the well were all proof that he has moved past his contempt and disgust for the mortal race. He can now admit that there are some humans capable of greatness and worthy of his esteem. 

But he has resolved long ago not to follow in his father's footsteps. He will not allow himself to fall for a human woman like his father did. 

**_'She's not a weak human. Not even fully human. You know it. She is strong. There's power in her blood. You can feel it'_** the beast growled once more.

"Silence I said. Cease this useless blathering"

The beast snorted, **_'Useless blathering, hah! You just don't want to admit it. You want to deny it. You want to deny yourself as you've done many things, many times. But she is ours. It's fate'_**

"This Sesshoumaru is the master of his fate, beast. And This One alone shall create his own destiny"

**_'Fool! It is done.'_ **

"It is not. Nor will it be"

**_'You and I are the same. We are one. Remember that'_** the beast said mockingly before it flashed him feral red eyes and sharp fangs and finally disappeared in the shadows of his mind.

Sesshoumaru snarled at the words but he only heard mocking laughter from deep in the darkness where the beast has decided to creep into. 

Having enough of the creature's attitude and dismissing his work done for the day, he removed his claws from where they were buried and took note to have the table repaired. He quietly rolled the scrolls he'd been working on before the princess arrived and stored away the brushes and the inkpot and arranged the books back on the shelves. 

When his table was finally cleared, he got to his feet, picked up Tenseiga and Bakusaiga from their wooden perch and placed them on the cord attached to his sash. 

He needed to let loose some of his tension. 

It has been a while since their last fight. Perhaps Inuyasha has grown stronger or learned new tricks he can use in battle to give him sufficient distraction. They may be on better terms now, but fighting his mouthy brother and making him eat dirt never failed to improve his mood. 

Sesshoumaru smirked at the thought. 

The training yard it is. 


	28. Schemes

Inukimi slowly fanned herself as she lounged on her seat and with calculating golden eyes, she watched her protégé practice writing runes and glyphs, her lips pursed in an attempt to concentrate. She can almost feel the princess' mix feelings of upset and confusion. No doubt her son's actions has caused the girl's mood. 

She sniffed delicately in distaste at the thought of Sesshoumaru. 

Inukimi too, is upset with her pup. 

Her arrogant son dared to show her disrespect by confronting her for meddling in his affairs and went as far as to threaten to banish her from the fortress for a century.

 _Hah! What an ungrateful pup! And it was done for his benefit too. How dare he throw This Inukimi's kindness to her face!_ the female dog demon thought. 

Grown up and a cardinal lord in his own right her pup may be, and separated for long lengths of time they may have been in the past centuries, but Inukimi is certain that she is still the one who knows him best. She is his dam after all. 

So it did not escape her notice how her son's youki reacted to the princess. 

She knows her son has sown his wild oats in his younger, wilder years when he still did not have full control of his heats—before the death of his sire—when he was still under the protection of an alpha and did not have to bear the burden of leadership. 

He really only started acting with a pole up his arse when he was forced to take his father's mantle and his life became one ruled by duty and quest for power to surpass the shadow left behind by his sire. 

Still, the female youkai knew there had been no lack in lustful females attempting to throw themselves in her son's arms or ambitious ones luring him into their beds. Her son is after all a cardinal lord without a lady and a powerful male who bowed to no one. Females took it as a challenge to be the one to make the cold and mighty Sesshoumaru fall and burn with want for them.

Her son remained cold and untouched by grabby females and even went as far as ending the lives of several who tried to manipulate him using tricks and force. And not once that she knew of did his beast rear up its head to show interest in mating. 

Until the Princess Sansa. 

The beast has woken up and has made its choice known but her son is choosing to live in denial. The Great Sesshoumaru, a coward in the face of his heart's greatest desire. Quite an amusing turn of events for someone who loved and reveled in facing challenges head on. 

She almost wanted to laugh in his face but refrained. She understands where his reservations are coming from of course. She knows exactly why he is being stubborn in accepting his beast's desire to bond. 

The princess is human and that, to her foolish son, is an ugly reminder of his sire's downfall. Her son does not want a repeat of history and thus, he refused to reach out for that which his beast has already claimed. 

Though for Inukimi, the ice princess is nothing like that woman Izayoi. The princess Sansa may be human but she carries power in her blood. She may have been born to a life of comfort but she has learned to endure and survive the worst conditions a human female could be subjected to. And despite all she's been through, the red-haired princess remained in control of a quick mind and even now is working to better herself. 

Izayoi on the other hand—Inukimi cannot find it in herself to say anything kind for that wench. 

Inukimi's mating with the Great Dog General may have happened because of a need for political alliance but they did have trust and respect and developed affection for each other over time. His beast have bonded with her. The birth of their heir brought them even closer and together they ruled the West to greatness. So his eventual betrayal of their bond had been a bitter tincture to swallow. 

With Inu no Taisho busy with the campaign against the dragons and other enemies surrounding their territory, Inukimi understood the necessity of her mate focusing on important war matters. She is a princess of the House of the Moon and understood her duties well so she had not been affronted with limiting the access to their bond. However, when her mate shut her out entirely, she knew then their bond had not been as strong as she thought it was.

After some investigation, she learned that her mate has betrayed her by bringing several youkai and human women to his bed. At first, when she confronted him, he had the shame to stop and they worked on renewing their bonds. But nothing was quite the same. The trust had been broken and the respect was gone. Whatever affection she had for her mate turned cold and no matter how hard she tried, she could not forgive him.

After a few decades, it became quite clear that despite their efforts, their bond could not be as it once was. Her mate continued with his pursuits and didn't bother hiding his philandering ways anymore. She could have tried killing him of course but that would've just left the West weak and ripe for the picking. Tired of fighting a losing war for their bond and not wanting to deal with the disgrace, she decided to stay in her castle in the sky, only deigning to visit her son or the fortress when she wanted. 

When her mate saw fit to impregnate the human princess Izayoi, what little remained of their bond burned away. 

Inukimi puts the larger blame on her wayward mate of course, but she also placed some on Izayoi's head. That woman was aware that Inu no Taisho was mated and yet not only did she willingly accept his attentions like a common whore, the foolish woman also got herself pregnant with a hanyou. Her frivolous desire to continue a life of comfort in her father's palace and her insistence to live among humans also got Inu no Taisho killed and caused severe blows to the West.

And later on, instead of agreeing to Sesshoumaru's demand to give her whelp to the House of the West so he could be raised among youkais and with manners fitting a son of the Great Dog General, the woman foolishly and selfishly refused and let her son grow up to be an unruly cur. 

No, that woman had been unfit to have any connections to the House of the Moon. The Princess Sansa however... 

The silver dog demon matriarch looked at the red-haired princess silently writing on a parchment, her eyes gleaming wickedly at an idea she knew would force her son to make a move. 

_Oh Sesshoumaru, you should not have bared your fangs at This Inukimi._

"Little wolf" the female youkai called out and waited for the princess to face and pay her attention, "what say you to a little adventure? Just you and This Inukimi?"

The princess raised her brows, "An adventure? But I have lessons with Lady Hinode and I still have much to learn writing the runes and glyphs you taught me my lady."

The female youkai waved away the princess' concerns, "Oh this one is sure Hinode will agree to a small break. It has been three moons of learning has it not? All study and no play will make you dull. And besides, this Inukimi has thought to bring you to the ruins and remnants of places last occupied by elementals. I had hoped you would be interested"

The princess still looked unconvinced, "I am interested my lady, truly I am. But I fear that if I take a break from my lessons with Hinode, I might forget and find it difficult to get back to my focus and current learning progress"

Inukimi scrunched her nose at the princess' stubbornness, "Very well, let us have Hinode accompany us. Those owls do nothing but barricade themselves inside the archives anyway. She can go with us and continue your lessons."

"But—wouldn't that make travel difficult my lady?" the princess asked with concern. 

Inukimi smiled smugly, "Travel is of no concern. This Inukimi's floating castle is quite sufficient to accommodate us and aid us in our journey"

As the youkai expected, the princess looked mighty intrigued at the mention of the floating castle. Her eyes gleamed and her scent was of excitement "A floating castle! One that can fly? For real"

Inukimi laughed, golden eyes bright in pride and amusement, "Yes. Only the best for this one of course!"

The red-haired princess looked on the brink of nodding her head but then she bit her lip in in hesitation, "The Lord Sesshoumaru has left for patrol my lady, would it not be impolite to leave without his permission?"

The silver-haired female only covered her mouth with a dainty hand to hide the lips curled slyly. 

_Oh, this Inukimi is quite eager to be as impolite as possible. Let's give the pup a challenge shall we? Let's get the dog running after a bone._

"As my son has said, you are a guest here in the fortress not a prisoner. As such you can do whatever you please so long as it does not bring the House of the Moon and the West danger or dishonor. And besides, this Inukimi is the one inviting you and this one is still Lady of the fortress until such time my son decided to chose a mate and install a new lady. A message shall be left to make this Inukimi's lordly son aware of our whereabouts. If he takes issue with our little adventure, this one shall answer him."

"Alright. May I ask where are we going my lady?" the princess asked with curiosity in her eyes. 

The female smiled deviously, "That's a surprise princess. You shall have to wait and see"

"I am not really fond of surprises" the princess muttered.

"Oh nothing to worry about my little wolf. This Inukimi swears to you no harm shall come to your person" the female daiyoukai crooned, eyes bright at the thought of a most enjoyable entertainment ahead. 


	29. The She-Wolf and the Three-Eyed Raven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The truth has many versions

Arya entered the lord's solar with determined steps, her sharp grey eyes automatically focusing on her younger brother's hunched form over ink and parchment. 

She had been home almost three days already yet Bran had not deigned to meet and talk with her yet properly. All she got were blank and sometimes, cold looks. 

Winterfell is quiet. Everyone seemed to have their tongues cut off. The servants were also doing their best to avoid her as much as possible.

She expected there would still be gloom over the tragedies that happened, of course, but she had expected positive treatment from the people. All she got were stares and overly polite words. It was quite the cold reception for one who killed the Night King and saved the North. She had asked to speak with Bran but the Maester Wolkan and the bumbling Samwell Tarly would just avert their eyes and tell her the Lord of Winterfell was busy attending to this matter or that.

She has gotten tired of waiting. Her patience has ran out. She knew he'd be in the solar at this moment after a few questions with the quiet household staff and wanted to take advantage and ensure no one would disturb them. They had several important things to talk about. 

"Are you going to continue pretending I am not here?" she asked Bran after sitting for a while and not getting any greeting or reaction from him. 

"Hello Arya" Bran greeted, voice flat, head bent and eyes still focused on whatever it was he was working on. 

"I have been here for three days. I had asked for time with you but all I get are excuses. Lord Bran is engaged. Lord Bran has to see to an important issue. Lord Bran has asked not to be disturbed. Quite rude of you Bran" Arya frowned, quite offended at her brother's dismissive attitude. 

"Is there something important you need to address with me?" Bran finally raised his head but his eyes empty and his face only looked impassive. 

Arya gritted her teeth in irritation, "Is this cold treatment about Sansa? Because if it is, you damn well know she got what she deserved, what was fitting for a traitor and an oath breaker"

Bran leaned his back on his wheeled chair, his unsettling empty blue eyes turned from dull to frosty. The rest of his face was impassive still and yet it felt as if the air around them had turned suffocating. 

"And what do you know sister? By what knowledge and right do you judge Sansa an oath breaker and traitor and deserving of being turned to ash by dragons?"

All the hair on her neck and arms stood up at the cold, cold voice and stare of her younger brother. But she is Arya Stark of Winterfell. The one who defeated the Night King. She will not be a coward in the face of her crippled brother's face and words.

"She was a traitor of this family from the start. She refused to tell the truth of what happened at the Trident with Joffrey. Tyrion said she was the one who revealed father's plan to Cersei. She got father and our entire household in Kingslanding killed all because she wanted to marry that bastard Joffrey and to be queen. She repeatedly denounced Robb and the North. She withheld information about Littlefinger and the Knights of the Vale from Jon. She again betrayed him when she broke her oath to keep his birth a secret and sought to use it for her own ambitions by creating discord between Jon and Queen Daenerys. You know all these already, why are you still taking her side?"

Bran only smiled but it was so disturbing on his impassive face, it almost looked grotesque, "Ah, the incident between you and Joffrey that got Lady killed? Did you know Arya, that Cersei Lannister wanted you punished for what you did? And by punished, that means getting you killed or getting the hand you used to harm Joffrey cut off? If Sansa had confessed and included the truth that you did raise a sword and threatened her son, do you think Cersei Lannister would've left you alone?"

Arya raised her chin in defiance "Father was Hand and a friend of the king. The king would have never allowed anything to happen"

"And yet, the King and Father were both killed anyway—and quite easily at that. Robb and mother too. By the Lannisters. Their positions, connections and armies all useless to the Lannister ambition and brutality"

Arya clenched her jaw but kept silent at the truth pointed out.

"Now what else? Father and our household's deaths was it? Did the Imp also tell how Father tried to show mercy to save Cersei and her children from Robert Baratheon's wrath? He confronted her with the truth he discovered and asked her to run away and get her children to safety. He foolishly ignored the fact that Cersei is Tywin Lannister's daughter. The same Tywin Lannister who had his army sack Kingslanding and got Elia Martell raped and butchered along with her royal children to curry favor with Robert Baratheon. The same Tywin Lannister who ended the Houses Reyne and Tarbeck. Sansa did tell Cersei but with Cersei already knowing of father's discovery and having the capital surrounded with Lannister spies, do you really think escape from the Red Keep was possible? Did you really believe the Lannisters would have let father live?"

Arya's jaw slacked at the information. She didn't know. She didn't know that Father had confronted Cersei. But she could believe it. Ned Stark always tried to do the honorable thing and expected others to act with honor too. That had been his one major flaw.

With growing dread in the pit of her stomach, she could only wonder at what else she didn't know but before she could ask, Bran continued. 

"Denouncing Robb and the North? Do you really have the right to judge Sansa for that when you yourself denounced who you are and tried to cast away your past and identity all so you could learn to be a faceless man? So you could get stronger and live another day and exact your vengeance to those who've wronged our family? As for Robb—he denounced Sansa too. He casted her off for dead when he refused to trade Jaime Lannister and even removed her from the line of inheritance when she was forced to marry the imp. He stripped her of any value, made her a worthless hostage and put her in even more danger in the hands of the Lannisters. Did you know that?"

Arya felt her knees weaken. She didn't know. She didn't know about any of this. 

"And Jon's words of Sansa's betrayal by keeping information about Littlefinger and the Knights of the Vale? Did you know sister, that Littlefinger, from the start, sought to create a divide between Jon and Sansa? He wanted Sansa to be queen so he could use her as his pawn. Do you really think Sansa had control of the situation? Do you think Littlefinger would have sat by and let Jon lead the Vale armies, knowing that he'd earn the respect of the men and would have a greater chance of being crowned as king in the North and put a wrench on his plans? Do you think Littlefinger would've let Jon be the hero? He already had plans to get Jon out of the way. Had Sansa told Jon, had Littlefinger been shown Jon's face, Jon would've been assassinated. It's quite easy to get rid of someone in the middle of a battle. Anyone can kill anyone. And Littlefinger was quite good at manipulation and getting people to do the dirty work for him. But you know this already. After all, you did threaten to kill Sansa after Littlefinger concocted situations to divide you two."

Arya shook her head. 

This all can't be real. It can't. Because if it was, then—No. She can't think of that. 

"And Rickon? She gave up Rickon for dead!" She retorted angrily after suddenly remembering the heartbreak and anger on Jon's face when he told her how Sansa gave up on their brother.

"Do you know how Rickon came to be a hostage of the Bastard of Bolton, Arya?" Bran asked, his disturbing stare intent on her. 

"How should I know when I wasn't even here?" Arya asked brusquely. 

"Because Jon let the free folk pass through the wall without consulting the northern lords, without making them understand the necessity of his actions. He knows the centuries of bloodshed between northerners and those beyond the wall but ignored it. And so the Umbers allied with the Boltons and gave Rickon as hostage, thinking they were in danger from the free folk. He was the last legitimate male heir of House Stark. The Bolton bastard had no plans of letting him live. I would say Rickon died mainly because of Jon's short-sightedness."

Arya could only stare at Bran. She felt a boulder settle in the pit of her stomach. It was fortunate she was already sitting. 

What is all this? Why didn't she know all this? 

"And Daenerys?" she whispered after clearing her throat. 

"Jon is quite good at having the best intentions. But he also excelled in making questionable choices, leaving others to deal with the consequences. Did he tell you how Sansa warned him he will be treated as a captive when he went to Dragonstone? He ignored Sansa, as he always did. Because he thought he was king and led men and knew the threat beyond the wall better. He went to Dragonstone, without any plan or agreement whatsoever that would keep the north's interests of independence safe. He went there with just his good intentions and got himself trounced by Daenerys Targaryen's speech of breaking the wheel and having the rightful claim to ruling the entire Seven Kingdoms. The King in the North, kept lounging and doing nothing for moons as captive while his people struggled to prepare for the war he warned them of. And after Daenerys Targaryen swore her help, what did he do next? He knew our people wanted independence but he ignored that. He still went on and bent the knee without consulting the lords who entrusted to him the entire North. And all because he felt grateful for her saving him and because he thought she'll be a good queen. And then went on to sleep with her. And when he brought the Dragon Queen here, he did not even think to provide concrete answers to the lords demands. Instead he lied. He told everyone he bent the knee to save the North when he could have kept it independent. There was no need as he already secured the Dragon Queen's help. He acted on his own good intentions once more and forced the decision down everyone's throat. So tell me sister, who betrayed whom? Who was the traitor?"

Arya shook her head in denial, "No...no, this can't be true. Jon said--"

Bran smiled his faint ugly smile once more, "You did always listen to Jon the most—thinking you and he were the Stark outcasts and therefore allies against the world. Go ahead tell me what Jon said sister"

Arya sat up straight in defiance of the insult she could feel in Bran's words, "They made Jon the King. It was his right to make decisions for everyone"

"They made Jon the King because they thought he was Father's Son and that he would make the Right Decisions. That he would Protect Northern Interests. That he would Champion the North's Desire for Sovereignty. But Jon is not father's son and he needlessly gave up the North and did not even have the decency to tell the truth" Bran replied flatly. 

"It is what was right! We owed Daenerys. She helped us. She brought her dragons and armies North to fight when she could have ignored our plea for help. She could have stayed south and waited there"

"Yes she could have ignored our plea for help. But after the dead killed all the living in the North, would they have simply stopped at the Neck? Wouldn't they have marched south too? Didn't Northmen and Valemen die fighting during the war? Didn't Sansa provide food and fur and shelter to Daenerys' armies so they could survive in the cold? So why call it "owing a favor" when the war was everyone's fight and not just the North's? And you saw what happened to one of her dragons. How it was easily killed and controlled by the Night King. You saw how the other two were rendered almost ineffective. If she had stayed south, would she and her dragons and her armies survive fighting the Night King and all the wights, with all the people from the North included in the ranks of the dead?"

"Then why didn't you say anything? Why didn't you tell the truth to save Sansa?" Arya angrily asked. She knew she was now trying to shift the blame but what else was there to do? Bran had known all these but did not share it with her or anyone. 

"Would Jon be able to admit he did wrong, blinded by selfish honor and self-righteousness as he is? Would the Dragon Queen have spared Sansa, would she have let her live freely, knowing that as long as she lived, she would always be a threat? Would you have listened, hardened as your heart was to Sansa and loyal as you are to Jon?"

Arya tried to speak but could not come up with anything coherent. 

"It matters not anymore. Everything happens for a reason. A reckoning will come. Justice or vengeance, Sansa will have it in time"

A shiver passed through Arya's body at the ominous words, "Bran, Sansa is dead. Daenerys has the Seven Kingdoms with Jon by her side and an heir about to be born. Peace is almost at hand. What do you mean by that? What are you talking about?"

The impassive look came upon Brandon's face once more, He bent his head and picked up his pen and started writing once more, "If there is nothing else Arya, I would like to be left in peace"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> these are my views of the fuck ups many people accuse sansa of... you may not like them but... in opinions, liberty... 🙏


	30. The Dragon Queen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In a kingdom of one

Daenerys put her hands on her swollen belly to once again feel the movement of the babe underneath. She still cannot believe it. Still cannot fathom that a babe made of the love between she and Jon is growing beneath her heart. She wanted to laugh at how Mirri Maz Duur's curse ended in failure. Here is another proof she was destined to succeed and do great things. If she could see the witch only so she could watch her face fall or go red in rage at having her curse thwarted. How glorious that would be. 

A clearing of throat from her side stopped her giddy thoughts and she returned to the issues at hand. 

She looked up but lifted her chin up to let her small council know she is displeased with how things are going. 

“I sacrificed a dragon and had a pivotal role in saving the Seven Kingdoms from the dead. I have brought justice by seeing to the end of Cersei Lannister’s unlawful reign. I am now Queen of the Seven Kingdoms and yet there are still some lords who see fit to defy my rule. The Riverlords and some of the Vale lords. Particularly those who previously supported and of blood relations to the traitor Sansa Stark. Tell me, my counselors, how we can put this cold rebellion down once and for all”

Daenarys looked at the members of her Small Council one by one, violet eyes showing impatience and frustration at the impertinence of said lords still going against her.

“If I may my queen” Tyrion spoke up.

“Yes Lord Hand”

“The Arryns and the Tullys have sided with the Starks and Robert Baratheon during the rebellion and they’re all bound by blood. That’s what make them bold. What they forget is they have not been made to pay yet for the crimes their houses committed. The Tullys in particular owe House Targaryen their status as paramount lords of the Trident. The Tullys are severely weakened and Edmure Tully is a shit lord. I believe it is time a new house is raised to lead the Riverlands.”

“And which house would you recommend?”

“House Darry My Queen. They fought to the end for House Targaryen during the rebellion. Ser Willem Darry was your saviour and Ser Jonothor Darry fought for your brother Rhaegar at the Trident”

Daenerys smirked, pleased at the suggestion. But of course.

This particular solution is highly favorable to her. It’s one stone hitting several birds. Not only will she be rid of Sansa Stark’s dolt of an uncle, it will also be punishment to House Tully for their role in the rebellion and a deserving end to the family of the proud Catelyn Tully who had treated Jon so horribly as a child. It is also time she grant a boon to House Darry for Ser Willem’s loyalty. Quite a neat solution. 

“The issue is, House Darry is currently held by Amerei Frey. We need to find the male Darry closest to the line of succession” the Imp informed the queen and the council. 

“I’m sure we can find one” Yara confidently said. 

“If that doesn’t work, we can consider House Bracken. They have connections with House Targaryen and would be more likely to stay loyal to you. Oh I know about their legendary feud with House Blackwood but with the House Bracken having the support of the crown, I’m sure the Blackwoods will stand down” her Hand reached for his wineglass and took a sip. 

“Alright. Personally see to this my Lord Hand. And how about the Vale?”

“Harry the heir Hardyng. He could be our solution” the Imp grinned. 

“Explain” Daenerys commanded. 

“I have met the absolutely awful Robert Arryn before. Such an odious child! A witless one too and I am certain, will be an incompetent Lord of the Vale and Warden of the East. I believe we can resolve this using Harry Hardyng, his heir. Make Hardyng Lord of the Vale instead. This way, the new lord will still have enough Arryn blood to shut the mouths of the Vale lords but he will be beholden to you, Your Grace. It will also finally put to rest whatever ambitions or plots old man Yohn Royce has”

Daenerys smiled at this. Yes, she remembers quite clearly the judgmental looks the old feeble lord has given her while at Winterfell. She also remembers how he shadowed Sansa Stark. Let this be another lesson to the Royce lord. If he still refused to bend, she’ll break him. 

“Perhaps we can also arrange a betrothal for our new Lord of the Vale? Someone from a house loyal to the crown? From the Crownlands or the Reach who fought for House Targaryen in the Rebellion. House Velaryon comes to mind. Houses Tyrell and Hightower too have an abundance in daughters” the new Grandmaester, Gormon from House Tyrell, proposed. 

Daenerys liked the idea. It will tie the Vale to the throne more. 

“Good. Send for this Hardyng. And Grandmaester, look for a bride from House Velaryon first. House Hightower second”

“Yara, how goes the rebuilding of the fleet?”

The Greyjoy woman grinned, pleased as a predator that got the prey. 

“Everything within the timeframe my queen”

“No issues with the delivery of timber from White Harbor I hope?” the dragon queen raised her finely-shaped brows. 

“Northerners wouldn’t dare cross you after what you’ve done to the little red wolf” the ironborn cackled.

“Good. They have quite the debt to pay for my son Viserion’s sacrifice during the war for the dawn”

She then stood up.

“Another moon and I shall be off to my confinement. I want these taken care of and demand that should there be any progress, confinement or not, reports are sent to me” she looked each of them in the eye to ensure her commands are understood and followed. 

When she got their assurances, she walked to the exit, Greyworm and five other Unsullied guards at her side to keep her safe at all times.


	31. The Dragons' Rubble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rubble of the fallen

_I am the most fortunate person to have died by dragon fire. Who else can claim they've been lucky enough to not only see magical beings, but also ride a castle in the sky? If I ever see Daenerys Targaryen again, I should thank her. I should tell her it was a wonderful death she gave me._

Sansa’s lips curled up at the thought.

She can just imagine how the dragon queen would look if that happened. The woman would be sure to have her nostrils flaring and her violet eyes wanting to eviscerate her to all the seven hells. 

She can imagine Arya’s envy too. The little killer has always dreamed of going on to grand adventures. And here Sansa is, on possibly the most amazing journey of her life. _A castle in the sky!_ She still can’t get over it. 

In the past moons, she found herself falling more and more fascinated with this new land, especially with her time in the western fortress and its people. Sure she knows enough of this land’s history by now to realize that it has its own darkness and ugliness but oh! to have this unexpected quest in this strange land never end! 

“That mountain range over there” the Lady Inukimi suddenly spoke from beside her, pointing her dainty, wickedly sharp-clawed hand to a series of high and steep peaks at the distant horizon, “that’s where the odious northern dragons built their lair. It’s nothing but rubble now of course”

“Are we going to pass there my lady?” Sansa asked, a bit interested in looking at the ruins of said lair.

“Pass we shall, but this castle will not land. This Inukimi shall never step a foot on that forsaken place. We keep moving forward”

“Even further North? There’s a large island there isn’t it? Ah… Hokkaido? Is that our destination my lady?” Sansa recalled from her history and geography lessons with Hinode. 

The silver-haired youkai looked at her and smirked, “This one can see, your lessons with the owl is going well”

Sansa smiled at the remark, “Lady Hinode is a very good teacher and I’ve always the head for history, literature and the arts, but sadly not for numbers”

“Hm. Yes, that is our destination. It’s supposed to be a surprise little wolf” the female tutted. 

Sansa could only smile apologetically. 

“What do you know about Hokkaido?” the regal female asked. 

Sansa thought of the lessons Lady Hinode gave her.  
The island of Hokkaido, from what she learned, is the northernmost of Nihon. Based on descriptions provided by her tutor, it is quite a lot similar to that of her North. 

The island is known as a snow country. Similar to that of her Westerosi North, it is the coldest region and has very short summers. The land is also characterized by vast coniferous forests consisting mostly of pines, spruces, and larches. And just like Winterfell, there are lots of hot springs in the territory. She was told there are volcanoes and caldera lakes too.

She told all these to the youkai lady. 

“Good. Yes it’s all that and more. It’s also the last well-known haven of ice elementals”

“Have you been there my lady?” Sansa asked in curiosity. 

“Of course. The hot springs are simply divine little wolf. This one shall take you to one so you understand”

“I look forward to it my lady…May I ask?”

“Hn”

“What were they like? The ice elementals?”

“Hn…inhuman that’s for certain. Hair silvery like this one’s. Eyes frost-blue like yours but lit up from within as though flame. And skin pale as snow. Almost translucent. Content and peaceful, they summoned flurries and glided and danced in the air. Wrathful, they summoned hail and snowstorms."

Sansa’s skin prickled at the description. It sounded just like the female white walker from Old Nan’s tale. The creature that seduced the thirteenth Lord Commander of the Night’s Watch and made him commit such evil crimes. 

And didn’t the free folk who went to Winterfell to seek refuge also tell of a snowstorm that happened during the massacre at Hardhome? She has to know more,

“Were they… good or evil my lady?”

“Elementals were creatures of nature little wolf. Like the sun and the rain and the wind. The sun may give life and it may kill. The rain may provide sustenance and it can destroy. They could all do good and bad. Elementals though generally did not partake in petty things like youkai and humans. They kept to their own and tended to their duty to nature and earth.”

“Then why are gone?”

“Most gave their life force to nature and became part of the earth. Others… a few were controlled by ambitious youkai who took the path of conquest and rained down untold destruction to their enemies” the female’s voice expressed clear aversion for such actions. 

“And what happened to those few?”

“Feral elementals have no place in the world little wolf. They brought nothing but untold chaos. They were eliminated by their kind to bring things to balance.”

Could it be the same thing that happened to the white walkers? Could they be elementals gone rogue? But there are just so many things that don’t make sense. Just why didn’t Stark ancestors leave behind clear account of the white walkers? Bran the Builder built the Wall, why didn’t he ensure his descendants get proper knowledge about them? 

A few hours and they passed the mountain range where rubble of the dragon’s lair remained. From their place in the castle in the air, Sansa saw remains of black, massive, twisted spires and fallen crenellations of what she can only imagine as a once mighty fortress. The size of the ruins was almost equal to that of the western fortress and the land around it was scorched. The place looked desolate. No single tree or a speck of green bush or grass or any kind of life could be seen from her vantage point. 

She felt the Lady Inukimi once more stand by her side, “They were avaricious and exceedingly proud creatures—the northern dragons. Anything their greedy eyes laid to and their ugly little hearts desired, they took, they robbed, they hoarded and called their own. They planted no trees nor seeds. They only reaped, by force, by blood—forgetting the truth of the universe”

Sansa looked at the silver-haired demoness. 

“Everything has an end little wolf. Mountains will fall over time. Rivers and oceans will dry. Even stars will lose their light. For the dragons, their end came from the claws of the House of the Moon. My son Sesshoumaru and the hanyou Inuyasha saw to that” Her fangs showed when she smiled and a cruel gleam shone in her golden eyes. 

“There’s no life down there, it seems to me. No trees or anything green” Sansa vocalized her observation. 

“Work done by Sesshoumaru’s poison claws. A trait he inherited from this one. Poisoned, blackened, barren earth. A once mighty fortress reduced to ruins. A proud lineage obliterated from existence—A most fitting end for their ilk.”

Sansa took a deep breath, “Every one of them? Even the young?”

Golden eyes looked at her intently, “The northern dragons have gone to war with the House of the Moon and the West for centuries. Their defining characteristics of greed and lust for power proven time and again across generations. Leave one spawn alive and history is repeated. The hatchling will grow up and when they are given the opportunity, they’ll sow even more death and suffering. What is one life to a multitude?”

Sansa nodded in understanding. 

_Yes. Yes. Leave one wolf alive and the sheep are never safe. The North may forget. I remember._


	32. The Princess in the North

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Survival instincts

The beast slammed the bars of the cage so hard and without warning it caused a searing pain in his head. 

_Something is wrong… our female… danger!_

Sesshoumaru growled in anger and continued walking. 

_You bastard! Our female… something isn’t right. Go back! Go back!_

“Quiet beast. You do not command this Sesshoumaru”

_If something happens to her, I’ll end you!_

“The female is ensconced in this one’s fortress, surrounded with this one's people. She is in no harm’s way”

_You do not know that! But I do. I feel it. She is in harm’s way. Go back!_

Sesshoumaru ignored the frothing creature and went on ahead with patrolling his territory. 

By sundown however, the agitation and the constant sniping has gotten to him and to shut the creature up, he used his youkai orb to return to the fortress. 

The moment he stepped on the grounds of the guest wing, he snarled, knowing that the princess was not in the vicinity. The scent he’s come to know so well is faint and stale. 

With great speed, he located the miko. If anyone knows where the princess is, it will be the shikon miko who has become a close companion to the foreign woman. 

He found the miko inside the healing quarters, working on some herbs. 

“Sesshoumaru-sama! You’re back! How was your patrol?” the miko smiled in greeting.

“Where is the princess, miko?” he ignored her useless small talk. 

“Oh! Inukimi-sama has taken her and Hinode north for a trip. I believe it has something to do with ah…visiting ruins?” the miko tilted her head trying to remember what else the trip was for. 

Sesshoumaru’s clawed hands twitched.

His lady mother! The meddling female! 

_Hn. The bitch wants to make a fool of this Sesshoumaru. She wants this one to chase like a hungry pup would a bone. When this one gets his hands on her…_

He turned around and left the miko to her work. 

***

Sansa jolted up from where she laid, disoriented and feeling strange. She looked down and saw she’d been laying on a nest of furs. Some more were also covering her as blankets. 

She looked around and found she was alone.

_Where am I? Where is the lady Inukimi? Hinode? The attendants?_

She slowly stood up from the bed of furs. She was thankful to see she still had her leather boots and the magical fire-rat robe on. 

They’d been touring the vast island of Hokkaido for more than a sennight now. During the day, the Inukimi brought her to really old ruins that were once where the elementals dwelled. The rubble of pillars with etched runes and glyphs were fascinating to look at. When she touched them, it felt like touching the stones of Winterfell—like touching thousand years worth of history.

Hinode had been a welcome companion during the tours. The owl youkai was a fount of information regarding some of the places. She found out that though the owl hadn't met any elemental, her knowledge of their lands was considerable. 

Their forays also led to forests similar to the wolfs wood. Inukimi proved to be an apex predator when she went on quick hunts and returned with game her attendants prepared for them to feed on. 

Like the lady promised, they also got to experience the hot springs. And not just simple hot springs, no. The ones they visited were inside caves on snowy mountainsides. Some of the caves they first went to were barred down by rocks and could no longer be entered. But there were remaining few that allowed them entry. Inside some of these caves were the best hot spring pools Sansa has ever seen. When they made use of the pools at night after their adventures, it always made her feel as though she was back in Winterfell. 

She walked around and realized she’s in one of them right now. She’s inside a cave system with small hot springs in some of its chambers.

And she’s alone.

One of the chambers she found contained six live, fat, and noisy snow rabbits in a cage. Some bowls containing carrots, potatoes, nuts and fruits like berries and some edible leaves. There’s also some carefully sliced chunks of dried meat. Six roasted fish on sticks in a plate. Huge pile of dried wood and flint. Some round stones. Some candles. Some sticks with pointy ends. Two wickedly sharp blades. 

_What is all this?_

She walked around some more, now in hurried steps, mouth set in a tense line and hands clenching over and over again. 

_They can’t. They can’t have left me behind. Is this why she took me here? To abandon me in the middle of nowhere? She seemed to like me. So why? What about Hinode? Does she know I was left here? Was she an accomplice?_

_Or perhaps something bad happened to them and they left me here to keep me safe? No, this alibi feels like horse shit._

After some more exploration, she arrived at the mouth of the cave. The heavy snow from outside makes this part of the cave cold. Panic setting in and wanting to see the outside, she exited the cave only to fall on her arse when she rammed herself hard on something unseen. She put up her hands to feel and found that she wasn’t hallucinating—there was indeed some sort of invisible barrier. She felt the barrier from as high as she could reach down to the floor and concluded it covered the entire mouth of the cave. Strange though, it let in air and the cold. 

_Why? What did I do to deserve this treatment. I should not have trusted them. I never should have…I should have realized already, the world has nothing good left to give me._

For hours she stood there, chastising herself for being a fool once more. 

_Of course! Why did I think this will be different? I am no one here. Just a princess in name of a land from another plane. My worth is that of dirt here._

When the sun was about to set and her empty stomach grumbled, she hurriedly went back to the chambers where she found the provisions she was left behind with. 

_I have to be smart. I can’t waste any of them. There's water from the hot springs. I’ll have to eat the fish first. Yes, fish first it is. The leaves will last a few days. The carrots and fruits longer. The potatoes, dried meat and nuts even more so. And the rabbits…_

_Oh gods…how did Podrick and Brienne do it again? I should’ve paid better attention. I should’ve known to learn some survival tactics from them during that perilous flight to the wall._

_Do I feed them? I cannot waste my food. But what if they die of starvation? No, it’s my life or the rabbits'. I know my choice._

_But who knows until when I’ll have to stay here? Who knows how long that barrier will remain? Will it even go away? Will someone think to look for me? Will Kagome and Rin ask where I am? Will the Lord Sesshoumaru even search? No, I cannot depend on him. He’s on patrol. It might take weeks… moons._

_I’ll have to ration. I have to skip meals. Once a day. Gods! What if I end up starving like poor Lady Donella Hornwood who ate her own fingers?_

_No. There are blades. If everything else fails, there are blades. I can use them to end it all._

_No. No. Not yet. Not today._

_First I must eat. I must think of living past this day. Who knows what tomorrow will bring?_

She ate two of the six roasted fish and hoped the rest don’t spoil soon. She also took the fruits and vegetables near the entrance of the cave where it was cold to at least lengthen their shelf life. They can’t be placed near the hot springs where warm moisture will hasten their spoiling. 

_Do I light a candle? No. It will only be a waste. Just sleep in the dark._

Tired of thinking and being tense for a long time for the new situation she found herself in, she went to the nest of furs and promptly fell asleep. 

_Tomorrow. Tomorrow I’ll find a way. Somehow._

***

The moment he felt his lady mother’s floating castle hovering on top of the fortress, Sesshoumaru used his youkai to fly there and confront her. 

When he stepped down on the castle’s foyer, he spread out his youki but found the princess’ presence missing. 

“Sesshoumaru, what a surprise to see you so eager to welcome this one” his lady mother smiles wickedly, sharp fangs glinting. 

“Where is she?” he asks with impatience. 

“Where is who?” his lady mother raises her brow in a paltry attempt at looking innocent. 

He moves forward threateningly, his youki dominating hers “Enough with your games mother. Where is the princess?”

“What is this I'm hearing? The great Sesshoumaru showing concern for a human woman?” his lady mother asks in amusement. 

“This Sesshoumaru has declared her his guest and under his protection. You undermine this Sesshoumaru’s authority and put this one’s honor in question by taking her without this one’s leave and abandoning her some place where her safety is not guaranteed. All so you can have your entertainment.”

“Oh hush” his lady mother dares to roll her eyes in his face, “the girl is hardly in danger. The northern climate is home to her. This Inukimi ensured she’ll live but as to how long, well, that depends on you Sesshoumaru. So make a decision. And make it fast"

Sesshoumaru raises a hand and chokes the insolent female, “You are this one’s dam but you forget, bitch, I am the alpha. Remember your place. This one will go get the princess back. If she is dead or hurt in anyway, be prepared to face my wrath”

Then he lets go and summons his youki orb and takes flight. 


	33. Search and Rescue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Searching for you

Four days. That’s how long she’d been trapped inside the cave and already it felt like a lifetime. 

In all of three days, she only ate once everyday and just drank a lot of hot spring water to fill her stomach and alleviate herself of hunger. All the fish are gone together with some of the berries and half the edible leaves with it. The rest of her provisions she’s taken care of and now has to ration to even smaller meals. 

The barrier remained firmly in place.

On the first day, she tried using the knives. She tried using rocks. She even tried lighting a piece of wood and stabbed the damned thing but it won’t budge. When her efforts failed, she went to explore the cave and the chambers more thoroughly to see if there’s a possible way out but that too ended in vain. The day ended with her exhausted and she slept soundly despite the loud noise of the hungry rabbits. 

The second day was the same. She wanted to release one of the rabbits to break the quiet monotony and cure her growing paranoia by petting it but she feared the creature would escape from her grasp and eat her limited food so she settled for just watching the poor, hungry and loud creatures. When she had enough of their pitiful noise, she took their cage to another chamber so they didn’t disturb her sleep that night and went back to the mouth of the cave to watch the outside world. 

Close to sundown, an event happened that gave her a terrible fright.

Standing close to the entrance watching the falling snow, she was jolted from her dark thoughts and depression when a huge brown bear from out of nowhere, slammed on the barrier. She screamed and screamed and hurriedly ran inside and only stopped when she realized the creature wasn’t following her. With a trembling hand holding a knife, she took slow, fearful steps toward the entrance and found the feral creature repeatedly hurling itself on the invisible wall. It can see her it seems, just as she can see it. The beast did this for close to an hour until it got tired and walked away. She breathed a great sigh of relief when she saw it gone. 

She lounged in the hot springs before going to bed that night—wanting to enjoy the little comfort available inside her prison (and most likely her grave). 

The third day, the brown bear returned and did the same thing as before then disappearing after around an hour, only to be replaced by a pack of hungry wolves. The wolves didn’t leave. They kept pouncing and scratching at the barrier. She barely slept that night with the howling from outside so audible inside the cave. 

And now the fourth day. The wolves are still howling outside and she feels like going mad already. 

***

The heavy snow, the cold and the wind made it hard for Sesshoumaru to track the princess with ease. It’s been three nights now by his count—three nights that the woman was left on her own in the middle of nowhere. He had taken short breaks only and his patience was at an end. 

_This Sesshoumaru should’ve dragged the meddling bitch and ordered her to point out where the princess’ location was._

The beast isn’t letting up either. The creature’s constant growling and almost feral disposition was fraying his control. 

It’s close to sunset when his ears caught the faint sound of wolves howling. He tracked the sound and felt calm wash over him when he came upon a mountain with traces of his dam’s youki in it and the faint scent of the woman he’s looking for. 

_This is it. It has to be._

He dropped from his orb to the ground and with a wave of his claws, sprayed the creatures with his poison. He watched impassively as the creatures died then melted to the ground. With sure steps, he went to the mouth of the cave and found the barrier. 

_A blood barrier. And an average one at that. Mother should be grateful this has not been breached or she’d face even more of this one’s wrath._

He pricked his thumb with a claw and pressed the bloodied tip to the barrier. It dropped right away. 

He took a step inside then paused when his golden eyes caught sight of the pile of food near the entrance.

_Hn. What was she—_

The sound and smell of a hot spring inside gave him the answer. 

_The cold. She must have placed the food close to where it’s cold to prevent them from spoiling faster._

He bent down and scooped up the meager provisions and with silent steps, he continued walking, following the sounds his ears caught until he came upon a cave chamber he was certain the princess occupied. 

He stepped forward and stopped when he caught sight of her standing near the middle of the pool, her back to him. 

Preternatural slit-golden eyes slowly tinged with red took in the sight of wet red hair braided and resting on one slim shoulder, water droplets on milky white skin marred with silver and pink scars and beautiful curves. 

_Strong and beautiful and ours,_ the beast purred.

Sesshoumaru turned around and quietly walked away. 

_What are you doing?! Go back. Go back now!_

“You fool. Do you really think the princess would appreciate being assaulted after what she had just endured? After everything that happened to her before she came to this ones lands?”

The beast growled then shut up and moodily slunk back to a dark corner.

Sesshoumaru continued walking and found a chamber where on one side laid a pile of furs emanating the heady scent of the woman currently in the pool and on the other side was the rest of the provisions. He carefully put down the ones he was carrying. Sounds of other animals in another chamber had him walking again. He came upon another chamber and saw the rabbits inside the cage. 

_Hn. You’ll do._

He went and opened the box and took two of the noisy creatures. With two swipes of his claws their lives were over. He skinned them and took them to one of the pools to wash. 

Afterwards, he went to the chamber where the princess had her provisions stored, and took what he needed to cook the rabbits. 

_It’s a good thing this one has learnt to cook human food well from looking after Rin and joining Inuyasha’s tachi_

The princess has been influenced by the miko when it came to bathing it seemed. For it took almost two hours before she finished soaking in the pool. By the time she did, the demon lord was already done cooking the rabbits and was back to the chamber where she slept, calm and on seiza sitting position.

“Princess, this Sesshoumaru is pleased to see you alive”

***  
Sansa was so surprised to see the lord of the west calmly sitting near her pile of furs with food in front of him that she did nothing but gape at him for a while. When her mind finally caught on that she has been found and no longer alone at last, she closed her eyes and let out an unbidden sob of relief from her lips. 

“Sesshoumaru-sama… thank the gods! I thought that I… I thought I” she closed her mouth to keep from rambling then breathed deep, “Thank you my lord for coming”

Sesshoumaru took in the sight of the princess. She looked tired with bags under her eyes. She looked pale too and looked like she lost a bit of weight. He realized she must have starved herself to keep from depleting her food in the case of a long imprisonment inside the cave. His lips tightened at the thought “Sit down princess”

The woman jolted and hurriedly sat as he bid. 

“Eat” He moved the bowls of food in front of her.

Confused frost blue eyes looked at him and he only repeated his command “Eat”

“How about you—"

“This one is not hungry. You on the other hand seemed to have starved yourself. So eat”

The red-haired woman flushed, her scent that of embarrassment. She went on and slowly ate what he prepared. 

“This Sesshoumaru apologizes for what has been done to you. As my guest, you were sworn under my protection and has come to harm instead”

“I… I accept your apologies my lord. To be fair, you weren’t even in the fortress when we left and I did accept Lady Inukimi’s invitation” a look of discomfort appeared on her face, “I don’t understand though why it happened. Is Lady Inukimi…Have I offended in some way?”

“No, this one’s mother only sought to play a game”

A bitter smile then a low sardonic laugh left the princess’ mouth, “A game?” she asked with a tone of disbelief, “she left me here, alone, trapped in a cave, in the middle of nowhere, with little provision, for a game?!” her tone rose at the end and Sesshoumaru could not blame her. 

“This one’s mother is youkai. She knows little about your kind and understands nothing about your… human frailty, your limitations. She thought she was not doing any harm when clearly that is far from the truth. And so I apologize it came to this”

The princess closed her eyes, “I thought I was going to die here. I thought—"

“Banish those thoughts now princess. This ones dam shall be dealt with. You must rest. Get some sleep. This Sesshoumaru will keep watch. Tomorrow we make for the west”

The princess had a hard time falling asleep. She kept whimpering and turning and when she didn't stop for almost an hour, Sesshoumaru removed his fur from his person and covered the princess with it. His fur mokomoko was sentient. It was warm and was saturated with his youkai. A few minutes after he did, the princess finally succumbed to an exhausted sleep,

In the middle of the night, the beast stirred once more. 

_It’s your fault. Everything that happened. If you had given her what she needed when she approached you, if you had kept better watch of our female instead of running away like a coward, our dam never would’ve devised this plot._

Sesshoumaru inhaled and exhaled

“Hn. This one will not allow such thing to happen again”

_You better._


	34. Worth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your worth to me

Sansa woke up disoriented. She thought she heard a strange sound. She sat up from the furs and looked around and saw the lord of the west was already up carrying the box holding the rabbits. 

_It wasn't a dream._

She quietly watched as the western lord ended the suffering of the starving and dying rabbits with swipes of just one sharp claw, then he went on to skin them all efficiently and cooked them.

He put one on a bowl and pushed it to her to eat and commanded her to pack the remaining three along with some of the remaining food for their travel. 

After packing the food and seeing that she was ready, the lord summoned his cloud of youki and Sansa entered his open arms and held on tight not just for safety but also for warmth. 

Their travel in the snowy land of Hokkaido was reminiscent of her flight to the wall, the huge difference was that they flew. She still can’t get over this fact—the youkai being able to fly. 

At first, everything was fine but then more and more snow fell and after a few hours, she was chilled to the bone even with the fire-rat robe.

They stopped and the demon lord looked for another cave. The one they found was small and didn’t have a hot spring. The western lord did manage to find some dry twigs to build a small fire.

After eating some of their packed food, with her teeth still chattering, she tried to sleep but failed—until the male removed his swords and armor, stood up from where he sat and dropped down beside her. Without warning, he hauled her to his arms and cradled her like a child. 

She made sounds of protest and tried to push and get off him, afraid that the male would do something,

“What are you doing? Let me go”

“Cease struggling. You are cold. This one is only providing you warmth” 

Sansa gaped at the answer then shook her head, “Please, this is inappropriate”

The male huffed, “And is propriety more important than your health?”

That made Sansa shut her mouth and stop her struggles. The male only made deep, strangely soothing sounds (it sounded like a purr) and kept her caged in his arms. When she relaxed fully, he covered her with his plush fur. 

“Sleep” 

The male did love giving commands. But how can she sleep with a strange male holding her? She knows very little of him in truth. 

She knows he’s lord of the west. That he saved Rin. That he helped Kagome and her friends in their dangerous quest. That Kagome trusted him and believed him honorable. 

But she can’t help but be wary. 

He is youkai, just like his lady mother (the one who caused them to be in this embarrassing situation because of a game). She knows he is very powerful and could crush or kill her with a finger. And she doesn’t understand him. She doesn’t understand his silences and his moods. She doesn’t know why he bothered to look for her. Why he is being kind and generous now when some days ago he refused to help her. She doesn’t know why he suddenly seems to care. 

No one’s been generous to her for long and for no reason. Almost everyone she knew gave her a little kindness in the beginning to secure her trust only for them to turn around to use her for the advancement of their own self-interests and causing her a lot of pain as a result. Cersei. Joffrey. Tyrion. The Tyrells. Littlefinger. Jon. Even her father Ned Stark and her brother Robb.

Now that she's grown and has gone through a lot and has become more cautious and observant, she’s come to recognize the shortcomings of the people she loved and trusted too. 

Ned Stark may have loved her but clearly didn’t know how to deal with her. He left all her rearing and education to her mother and Septa Mordane and simply stood by and watched and let her grow up into an ignorant, silly girl with a head full of useless songs while he went on giving real-life advices and lessons on strength to her other siblings. He even allowed Arya to learn archery and went on and hired a Braavosi sword master to teach her how to use her blade for gods’ sakes. And when time came for him to decide her future, her fate, he chose his love and duty for Robert Baratheon and his own honor more. She has realized through Littlefinger and Bran that he knowingly put her in harms way by agreeing to betroth her to Joffrey but keeping her ignorant to what the Lannisters were capable of and everything else dangerous and dirty that was actually happening in the Red Keep and the city. Looking back and using all the knowledge she’s gained, it felt as though her father used her as a pawn and a bait—to do his duty and keep his king happy and to keep the Lannisters from making moves against the Baratheon crown.

Robb too had made mistakes. Oh she understood the value of keeping Jaime Lannister his hostage rather than trading him for his sisters but why did he never exert any effort to send a secret contingent to smuggle them out of the city? Surely there were some Riverlanders familiar to Kingslanding and the Red Keep? There had been so many opportunities for rescue like during the bread riots, during her many visits in the vast godswood and during the Battle of Blackwater Bay. 

But then again, perhaps she should be thankful she wasn’t rescued. Knowing how Robb bungled his agreement with the Lord of the Twins, if she'd been rescued, Robb no doubt would have only used her as a pawn to his war and married her off to secure him further alliances. Worse, she could have been made to suffer the consequences of Robb's stupidity with the Freys. She could have been married off to one of those power-hungry vermin as payment or gotten murdered alongside her mother during the Red Wedding or worst scenario, as the last known heir to Winterfell and the North, she could have been captured and made a prize to either be passed around among cruel men or returned to Joffrey. 

Her mother too wasn’t innocent. Oh she loved her but Catelyn Stark had acted rashly by unlawfully making Tyrion Lannister her prisoner and not thinking of the consequences of her actions to her husband and daughters trapped within the Red Keep. 

Enough said about Jon. 

And now here is this lord of the west. Rescuing her, being kind and generous to her, keeping her fed and warm and safe in his arms. How is he going to make her pay for this kindness? 

_Will it be a short and quick death or a slow and agonizing suffering? Perhaps I should’ve just died in that cave?_

***

Sesshoumaru clenched a hand on top of mokomoko when he heard the questions. The princess clearly did not mean to ask them out loud.

Starting from when he found her in that cave, though there was relief, her scent had been mixed with deep exhaustion, fear, confusion and sadness. Even in her sleep. 

The princess was clearly still feeling the strain of her imprisonment and likely fears of starvation and death in the damned cave. And the beast has done nothing but pace and growl in his cage, demanding he do something or let go of the creature. Watching her shiver and fail to fall asleep for the second night now, he decided to do something instead.

“Surely you didn’t struggle to live for years and made yourself strong this far only to stay this far?” he asked the woman.

Sansa stiffened when she heard the question, “What?”

“You’re thinking of death, of giving up” the male looked down at her, his eyes molten gold in the semi-darkness.

Sansa squirmed and shifted her eyes, “No. No, I wasn’t thinking of death or giving up”

“Indeed?” The male somehow made the word sound like an insult, an accusation and a vocalization of disbelief.

She steeled herself to ask her questions. 

_I’m tired of playing games. Of games that end in my suffering or death. I will have answers to my questions than live another life of lies. If I die in your hands, then so be it._

She looked him in the eye, “Why are you doing this my lord? I am thankful of everything you’ve done for me. Truly. But I don’t understand. Days ago, I came to you and asked for help but you refused. Yet here you are”

“Hn. This Sesshoumaru has given his word. This one will not have his honor questioned”

The princess' lips twisted into a smile but her frosty blue eyes showed she wasn't amused, “Honor? Forgive me my lord but honor is worth nothing to me now. Don’t say it’s because I am a guest under your protection. We both know that ultimately means nothing too. As you said you are youkai. You are not bound to human ways or rules. You will gain nothing from helping me. I am worth nothing here. Are you also playing a game like your mother has done? Am I again a pawn in another game here? Am I to suffer more in this game? Am I to die? If so, I ask you tell me now and beg your mercy to just end it all. Because I am tired my lord. So so tired”

The princess’ blue eyes closed in tiredness and her voice broke near the end.

He sighed and reflexively tightened his hold on her and the furs, “This Sesshoumaru does not play games. And you are not worth nothing”

“I am a princess of a conquered land in an entirely different plane. Bearer of a name worth nothing. I have neither gold nor lands nor people here. That, my lord, equals to nothing”

A hand with magenta stripes showing noble, demon heritage and fingers tipped with lethal sharp claws slowly combed through red curls “Not to this Sesshoumaru”


	35. A Smith's Commission

All throughout the previous night, the beast had grumbled and played blame games with the demon lord—called him many unsavory names such as _coward, dishonorable, a fool, unworthy._

It all made his blood boil but every time he refuted the feral beast’s accusations, the princess' scent and state of being was repeatedly brought up and served as proof and reminder of his failures. 

And now, seeing and hearing the extent of the damage done to the woman not just physically but mentally and emotionally as well… especially seeing how close to the edge it pushed the princess it seems. The possibility that had he tarried he would’ve most likely found a corpse instead… it didn’t sit well with him. 

_And what are you going to do about it? Are you going to just let it be and go back as if all this never happened?_

_You would let our female suffer more than she already has all because you’re craven to accept what’s in front of your face?_

“This Sesshoumaru is no coward” he told the beast. 

_Then why do you keep on running away?_

***

Sansa jolted upon hearing the words said quietly and feeling the strong, clawed hand raking through her hair. When she opened her eyes, she saw two molten, golden pools looking back at her, “What?” she asked dumbfounded.

The hand stopped moving through her curls but continued to cradle her head and the stoic male just stared silently at her.

With the light from their campfire so dim, most of his face was hidden in the dark. Only his eyes and the moonlit silver of his hair were clear to her. She felt her breath catch and her heartbeat picked up at the suddenly strange and uncomfortable situation she’s found herself in.

Slowly, the male leaned in and panic seized her being and caused her to stiffen—like a prey that realized too late she won’t get away from the predator.

No… no

But the male didn’t do as she feared. No, he only pressed their foreheads together and stayed that way for—minutes? Hours? She didn’t know. She only knew they stayed that way for a long while, their faces oh so close and sharing the same breaths, blue and gold eyes locked.

“Cease these thoughts. You are not nothing” the male spoke softly.

Slowly and unbidden, the wheels of her mind turned and bizarre ideas came pouring in.

_What is this? Is he trying to seduce me? Does he desire me? Is that the reason why he helped me? The cause for his kindness and generosity? No. No. That’s a terrible assumption. That’s downright impossible. He can’t. He’s lord of the west. A youkai. Powerful and wealthy and terrifyingly beautiful enough to have other beautiful youkai females falling at his feet. And I’m human. No land, no gold and keeper of empty titles. Worse, a tainted, damaged one at that. What, by the old gods and the new, is he doing?_

The silver-haired male’s deep voice broke the tense silence once more, “You say honor means nothing to you anymore. That you are tired of playing games—of people getting close and betraying you in the end”

Sansa's breath hitched at the accurate words and she averted her eyes, wanting to shield herself from the penetrating gaze of the male in front of her.

_Oh, was he insulted with my remarks about honor being worthless to me? Did he take it as an offense to his honor? Or was he offended I accused him of playing games?_

“This Sesshoumaru has no need for more land or gold or people. This one has all he needs. And whatever else this one desires, he can take by his own merit and using his own skills”

Sansa looked back at the male with wide eyes. There was something strange and heavy in the air—something in the way he talked and looked at her with his otherworldly, inhuman eyes. It made the tiny hairs on her arms and back of her neck stand up.

“And as for betrayal princess” the male continued in a lower, hypnotic voice, “This Sesshoumaru does not suffer traitors. Be loyal to me and I shall be loyal to you. An equal exchange”

All she could do was swallow and nod her head.

***

The following day, their travel had been better and faster. Sansa felt better but a strange, heightened consciousness of the western lord has developed in her. It seemed as if every little thing, be it touch, gaze or his silent breath caressing her skin—all felt more intense to her. Many times the male looked at her as though he felt her unease and all she could do was squirm.

“There is somewhere this one has to go to before we return to the fortress” the male suddenly spoke.   
Sansa looked at him then nodded.

After around two hours, the western lord dropped them both in front of a cave at the foot of what looked like a volcanic mountain.

When the demon lord entered the cave, she hurriedly followed behind him.

Inside, she saw what looked like a huge forge. There was an old man with huge, bulbous eyes and gray mustache and hair tied on top of his head. Not far from where he was hard at work hammering a piece of metal into what looked like a sword, there stood a… a strange looking cow with three eyes.

“Totosai” called the youkai lord.

The old man seemed to have not heard and kept working.

“Totosai!” the silver-haired male called out again, voice louder.

The old man looked up and almost fell over in his hurry to step back upon seeing them.

“Y-y-you! Sesshoumaru! What are you doing here?! I have done nothing! Nothing at all for you to come here and disturb or kill me” the old man hurriedly spoke, panic on his face and eyes roving about, possibly looking for a way out.

“This Sesshoumaru has come for your service” the western lord said, voice calm.

“You did? My service eh? Oh. Don’t think you can force me to do anything for you!” the old man declared, his hammer pointed at the lord.

“This one is here for a commission, will you take it or not?” the lord’s voice sounded ominous now.

The old man gawked at the other male for a short while then hurriedly nodded, “Alright. Alright. Don’t kill me. What do you want?”

“A necklace for anchor and protection, katana and wakizashi fit for a female”

“Too many!” the old man complained, “whatever do you need them for eh? Courting gifts? Mating gifts?”

“They’re not for me. They’re for the princess”

Sansa whipped her head to the male in confusion while the old man made a sound of surprise. The silver-haired male simply looked ahead.

“A princess you say?” the old man walked closer to Sansa and with discomfiting large, appraising eyes, looked at her from head to foot “Is this her? Hm… there’s something in this female…something…what is it? Hm. I forget”

Sansa took several steps closer to the western lord when the old man peered too close for comfort. 

The old man turned to the stoic youkai, “So what are we using hm?”

“My fang” was the other male’s short reply.

The old man looked stunned for a moment then laughed, “So the fruit hasn’t fallen far from the tree eh? Like father like sons”

The remark piqued Sansa’s interest.

_What are they talking about? Is the old man insinuating what I think he is?_

“If you value your life Totosai, you will speak no further” the demon lord’s eyes had a harsh gleam to it, his voice low but dangerous.

The man, Totosai, paled and stepped back. “Alright! No need for threats you dog. Now, let’s look at those fangs eh? ” He went to his work table and took what looked like strong metal tongs.

The Lord Sesshoumaru only stepped forward and stood in front of the old man.

“Open up” old man Totosai ordered.

The western lord opened his mouth and Sansa realized that the lord was about to have one of his teeth extracted.

The old man looked inside the stoic male’s mouth humming, “Great strong teeth Sesshoumaru. Fine form as always. So fang it is eh?”

The lord only nodded and within moments, Totosai reached up with his tongs and pulled out a tooth. Then he raised it up like a great prize, a pleased look on his face as he observed the tooth. Sansa cringed at the indelicacy of it.

“Blood. I need the female's blood. And yours too along with your youki Sesshoumaru. You want them to be strong no? Then you will give me what I need”

The western lord looked at her, “My fang will make a necklace and blades for your protection and defense princess, so even when this one is not beside you, you will be shielded from danger until this Sesshoumaru comes to you. The smith requires your blood for it to work better”

Sansa inhaled sharply at the words—recognizing the weight of its significance.

_A fang! He wants to give me further protection using his own fang! A sacred and prized body part for dog demons, Hinode and Kagome said. And blades to defend myself. None had done something so… so significant for me!_

She felt her eyes grow warm and her sight blurred a bit “Why?”

“This Sesshoumaru promised you protection. What happened… it will not happen again”

They stood there staring at each other for a while, Sansa feeling overwhelmed at the male's gesture.

“Princess? Your blood?” the old man caught her attention.

“Right. I… how do we do it my lord?”

“Not a lord! Just a smith” the old man said. He went to the table again and picked up a wicked sharp bone white knife and a bowl, “Here princess. Come here”

Sansa looked at the quiet western lord and he nodded his encouragement. The old smith held out a hand to her, “Just on your palm princess, nothing deep. Just enough to get blood”

Taking a deep breath, Sansa put her hands on the old man’s and clenched her jaw and steeled herself. It pained a bit when the old man cut her palm. Soon, her blood was pouring out to the bowl. To her shock, Totosai dipped a finger on the collected blood and put it on his mouth. The old man’s eyes bulged out even more, “Hmmm hmm. Oh! So that’s it… elemental blood eh? Old but strong enough. Such a rarity. How sly Sesshoumaru! Not a weak human after all eh?”

“When can this one expect them to be done?” the lord ignored the old man’s words.

“Eh? You’re asking me to do many things for you! A year!”

“Unacceptable. This Sesshoumaru will not wait that long. A moon”

“Such a harsh taskmaster you are western lord! Six moons”

“A moon Totosai. I shall be back to collect them in a moon”

The lord then walked to where Sansa still stood, her palm still bleeding. The male’s nose twitched and for a moment, Sansa saw his eyes flash red then turned back to gold tinged with red. He held out a hand to her, his head pointing to her open bleeding palm, “Princess, allow this Sesshoumaru”

Sansa hesitantly offered her bleeding hand. The male lifted it to his face and took a deep inhale. With his golden pools tinged red locked on hers, he licked.


	36. Dreaming and Waking Up

The princess had been quiet for a while, her eyes switching between her healed palm, the beautiful scenery and his face. She must've thought she was being furtive about her stares but he’s youkai and an apex predator—he noticed. With ease, he can also smell her amazement, confusion and wariness. And a new pleasing addition: a hint of desire.

After the past few days, he finally admitted to himself that, yes, he desires the female and wants to keep her.

His control is fraying. The urge to hunt and chase are strong. When he got a whiff of her blood when her palm had been cut, it had been a struggle not to pounce and simply dominate her. And now with the emergence of the new scent, the one of desire, added to her intoxicating smell—it’s the most pleasurable pain he’s ever felt. But he is Sesshoumaru, the great Lord of the West. He will not succumb to his desires and act in haste only to hurt or lose the one he wants.

He will have her—of that there is no doubt. But he knows the best thing to do for a creature that has been abused for so long is to give it time and space, show it you mean no harm, let it approach you, let it trust you.

So he resolved that is what he is going to do. He will not wait idly by however. He means to prove to her he is everything she wants and needs. He will do things and give her things to encourage her to move forward to him—the reason why he commissioned Totosai to create her weapons from his prized fang. And when she takes the final steps, he’ll be there to break her fall.

He is sure she’s taking the first steps toward him now. It won’t take long. 

“Princess” he called the woman and waited for her to look up at him, “Your lessons with this one’s lady mother will cease. Fear not, this one will make another arrangement so you can continue learning”

“But is your mother not the best?” she asked with confusion and trepidation. 

“She is. But with her putting her desire for entertainment above that of your safety—it is better to stop. This Sesshoumaru will have another teach you. And this one’s mother needs to be chastised for her careless actions anyways.” He will not have his lady mother interfering in his plans. The damned bitch might see his actions slow and lacking entertainment and proceed to create more chaos. 

Unease became stronger in her scent, “I didn’t mean to cause a strain between you and your lady mother my lord. Perhaps—”

“No, princess. This one will deal with this matter. Do not concern yourself with it” He looked down and locked eyes with her to ensure she understood. To his pleasure, the female nodded her acquiescence. 

“As for the blades I commissioned for you, you will learn how to use them. This one will teach you. Every day princess, at dawn.”

“I’ve never… I was never taught how to wield or fight with blades my lord. I appreciate your gift and offer to teach me but I have to say now, I might be terrible at it”

“Hn. You will be proficient by the time this Sesshoumaru is done with you” 

He’ll make it so. He will ensure she is protected of course, but never again will she have to struggle for survival without a fighting chance on her own either. He’ll arm her and train her and when he’s through with her and the new magic tutor has taught her how to use her old blood’s power, she will be good enough to lay waste to her enemies. 

A few hours more of flight and the western fortress appeared on the horizon. He smelled relief suffused her being.

“Welcome home princess”

“Yes, it’s definitely good to be back” she sighed. 

His lips curled up in pleasure at the thought that she now instinctively considers his home hers too.

***

“This Inukimi will not apologize for her actions. The princess is alive, safely ensconced within your fortress once more and by the looks of it, you have finally resolved to keep her. What this one has done was merely push you to do what was necessary. This one sees no wrong in it” his lady mother haughtily proclaimed, her chin lifted high.

“Your gamble almost caused irreparable damage had this one failed to locate her in time. That, this Sesshoumaru will not simply ignore and let go unpunished.”

The female sniffed, “You found her in time. What use is paying mind to what might have been? They’re naught but failed possibilities”

“Mother” the western lord growled, “this Sesshoumaru has had enough of your meddling. Your punishment is exile. You will leave the fortress and not come back until this one has completed bonding with the princess”

The female raised her brows imperiously, “And this Inukimi’s lessons with her?”

“This one will find her another tutor. A fox. One this Sesshoumaru can kill without hesitation or regret should they try to do what you did”

His lady mother only smirked—the blasted female. “Oh Sesshoumaru, this Inukimi taught you very well. This one is very proud of you my son. Very well, this Inukimi shall leave. When this one returns however, this one expects little heirs to spoil for the House of the Moon”

Sesshoumaru snarled at the audacity of the female but to his further annoyance, she only threw back her head in laughter.

***

Finally safe in her guest rooms, Sansa left open the sliding door to the balcony to allow the moonlight in as she laid in bed. The sound of the waterfall in the distance and the sloshing of waters running through the canals loud in the silence of the night.

If she had the choice, she wouldn’t leave the western fortress again. She’ll be content to watch and walk the gardens, enjoy the calm of the waters, devote her time to learning and reading and live the rest of her life in peace. She thinks she deserves that at least. 

But peace… 

How can she live in peace when she’s feeling unsettled? When both her mind and heart are turning traitors on her? 

Her years in captivity and suffering has taught her to let go of her childish day dreams. She has come to accept that those dreams—a perfect prince for a husband, a beautiful castle to call home, beautiful gowns and gardens, wonderful children she would care for and love with all her heart, children who’d be proud to call her mother—all of them were just that. Dreams. 

She’s accepted it for a long while now. Has learned to live with it. But in what seemed like a blink of an eye, her traitorous heart and stupid brain are working against her again. All because of the western lord. 

Silver hair she’s suddenly found herself itching to rake her fingers through. Golden eyes she found strangely exciting when they’re looking her way. Regal features she can stare at all day. Marks she’s curious to trace with her fingers and find more about. A warrior’s body she would not oppose holding hers. Strength she now truly admires and knows could protect her. Intelligence she’d like to explore and would love to see pass on to her children. A beautiful fortress. A people united and loyal. Wealth without measure. And power worth more than the Iron throne and perhaps the entire Seven Kingdoms.

Everything she wants so close and yet so far. It’s cruel. It’s madness. It’s hopeless. It can be nothing but a dream. 

She breathed deep and closed her eyes. And dreamed. 

She walked with him in the gardens, her hand in his clawed ones, her bare feet on the grass. She turned around as the sun crested the mountain range in the distance and looked at him, watched as the light glowed in his silver hair. 

She pulled his hand and he followed with amused golden eyes, a small curl on his lips. They watched the flowers bloom—the golden sunflowers, pink camellias and red roses. The blue and purple wisteria (endurance and victory over hardships, she remembers). And the sakura flowers (for the ephemeral quality of life). 

They watched the koi fish (perseverance in adversity, Sansa). They sat under the shade of the trees. She pressed her body close to his and reached up to caress the beautiful waning moon on his forehead. 

But the moment she did, his silver hair turned into a swirl of white lilies. His eyes into a thousand chrysanthemum flowers and the moon on his head into rosemary flowers. Then the golden sun turned to gray. The beautiful garden around her withered. The flowers rotted. The leaves of the trees turned black, the branches fell like ashes. Snow fell. And when she stood up and looked around, she found she was left all alone in a dead, cold land.

And she heard her own voice whisper—It is time stupid girl. To send all your hopes to the cold winds. And to bury your dreams and leave them forgotten under the ground and snow. It is time.

***

Sesshoumaru woke up to his beast clamoring inside his cage.

_Somethings is wrong. Our female…_

Not wasting a moment, Sesshoumaru summoned his youki and with great speed, reached the princess' bedroom. The room scented of bitter tears and sorrow and the princess laid on the bed, asleep but face wet with tears. 

He went to her side and shook her shoulders several times to wake her up. Empty blue eyes opened. 

“Princess, what is amiss?” he asked, dread churning somewhere in his gut.

“A dream. You’ll never be anything but a dream. And I’ll never be anything but a fool”

The western lord went still, stunned at the words. 

_It’s wrong. It’s all wrong. We’re just getting started and you already decided to finish it and mourn. To hell with plans of seduction and waiting. This Sesshoumaru is youkai. Time to act._

“Princess, this Sesshoumaru has no desire to live in dreams”

Golden eyes filled with determination, the western lord hauled the woman up in his strong arms and kissed her. 


	37. An Offer and An Acceptance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beware (or enjoy?)  
> Fluff and smut

The first time she’d been kissed, it was by Joffrey. At the time, she’d been a stupid girl and thought it lovely. The memory of that kiss turned to worms and ash in her mouth when her father’s head fell.

The second was with the Hound. Or had she really been kissed that terrible night by the burnt man?

The third (or was it second?) was by Littlefinger. It was cold and frightening and it made the fine hairs on her arms and neck stand.

The fourth, the fifth, the sixth, all the rest were painful. The Bastard liked biting her lips and watching her bleed.

But this kiss from the Lord of the West—

His lips were soft but firm on hers. His tongue hot and wet tangling with hers. And his fangs! Softly biting and nipping her lips.

And his arms held her tight against him. Making her feel so good.

It felt like flying and falling and drowning. Like living and dying. And she wanted it to last.

Because this… this may all just be a dream. And she doesn’t want to wake up alone and find out it’s all gone.

She wanted more.

She gave in to temptation and lifted her right hand to finally rake her fingers through his silver hair. It felt glorious.

Then she lifted her left to hold on to his shoulder. Such hard muscles. Such strength.

She felt his strong, broad hand on the small of her back pull her closer and shivers ran down her spine. She felt her breasts and stomach pressed to his hard abdomen and it was divine.

It was getting hard to breathe but she was afraid to stop. Suddenly, his lips left hers and he put a distance between them. She tried to make a sound of protest but he only lifted her chin so their gazes locked. Golden eyes tinged with red looked back at her. She looked down and saw pink, wet lips.

“Please” she begged. _Kiss me again._

Golden-red eyes took on an even more predatory glint and lips curled up showing points of sharp fangs. The world shifted and next she knew, they were sitting on the bed. He pulled her to him and sat her on his lap and guided her long legs around his hips. One hand still on her back but another now tugging down on her plaited hair making her bend back and bare her neck before it was attacked by lips and tongue and fangs. It felt so good and all she could do was moan and gasp at the pleasure of it all.

***

His memory is great. One of his strengths. And all his senses too. He’d been with several females in the distant past. But if you ask him now their names or what they looked like, how they smelled, how they felt, his answer would be: _Who knows? Who cares? Certainly not this Sesshoumaru._

The female in his arms erased all the others and it didn’t bother him one bit. In fact, he welcomed and basked in it.

Her glorious red hair like silk through his fingers. The shape and feel of her delightful, warm body against his form. Her mouth and tongue and dull human teeth. And _kami_ her intoxicating scent and heavenly sounds!

She’s a grand feast for his senses and he a starving creature eager to gorge on everything she has to offer.

He laved his tongue on her jugular and followed it with nips and scrapes of his fangs. It would be easy. So easy. Just sink his fangs and let his poison in and she’s his. For as long as he lives. 

But not yet. Not yet. He needed control. Needed to separate from her a bit or they’ll truly tumble down the rapids and drown and she might have nothing but regrets when they again break the surface. Worse, she might dismiss it all as nothing but a dream or an illusion. He is Sesshoumaru, daiyoukai of the House of the Moon. He will not suffer the indignity of being treated as a product of someone else's imagination.

With all the control he could muster, he put some space between them. The princess again made a sound of protest that made him smirk and want to continue the pleasurable activity but he refrained. He cradled her face and made her look at him. Oh but by the _kamis_! He’d love to keep the pleased and daze look in her eyes. Would love to use his fangs on her swollen red lips once more. Later.

“Princess, we should talk first” he caressed his thumbs on her flushed cheeks and waited for the hazy look to fade and awareness to return. 

When it did, confused frost blue eyes looked back at him.

“This is no dream. This is real. Do you understand?”

Her eyes widened and her spine stiffened. Sesshoumaru kneaded circles on her back to make her calm. Then he leaned down and kissed her forehead, the tip of her nose, her eyelids, her mouth then her neck. He nipped her again then sucked hard enough to sting to make his point then healed it with his tongue.

“This is no dream. Not a fantasy. Not an illusion. Do you understand?”

The scent of mortification spread in the air and she squirmed and lowered her face

“No. Look at me. Look at this Sesshoumaru and say you know this isn’t a dream” he lifted her face once more.

“I’m so sorry my lord. I don't—”

“This Sesshoumaru is not sorry. In fact, this one enjoyed it very much princess and would like a repeat. But only with you fully recognizing this isn’t merely some product of your imagination. This Sesshoumaru refuses to be dismissed as merely an illusion”

She bit her swollen lips and looked away, “You are the lord of the west. We should stop. I am not fit for you—”

“Remember what this Sesshoumaru told you before princess?” he interrupted her, “What this one desires, he’ll take and none will stand in the way”

“And you” she swallowed, “you desire me?”

He leaned until their noses touched, “From the start” then kissed her red lips once more until he felt her strain for a breath. He nuzzled her behind her rounded human ears, “This Sesshoumaru wanted you from the start”

“You say you want me. But as what? A… a lover? A mistress? A wife?” she asked with hesitation in her voice.

He tilted her face and looked her in the eyes once more, “My lover, my mistress, my wife, my mate and my bond. Lady of my fortress and my lands. Mother of my heirs”

“You want all that? With me?” she looked at him with pained disbelief in her eyes.

“All of it. And more. Do you accept?”

She looked at him for a long time then her eyes fluttered close and she whispered in a small voice “Yes”. But it sounded loud to his youkai ears and he felt victorious. 

“Good. You won’t regret it little one. This Sesshoumaru swears it” then he continued to kiss her some more.

***

Sansa was lying on the bed, her hands on the silver hair of her demon lord on top of her, kissing his way down her throat once more. He can’t seem to stop kissing and nipping her throat. She dismissed it as a youkai thing.

Is she moving so fast? Mayhap.

Does she care? No. Life is too short.

Does she love him? Well, what is love? She doesn’t know. But she likes—loves everything she's seen in him so far and everything he’s done for and with her.

Does she want to stay with him? Live with him? For a very long time if the gods stopped being cunts.

Does she desire him? Oh yes. Enough to want him to continue his ministrations. And besides, she’s a maid no longer. No maidenhead to guard or protect anymore.

And children? Yes. Yes. Children would be lovely. Children of his or her features. Silver or red. Gold or blue. All tall. Pretty purple moons on their heads. Cute markings on their hands and little faces. Strong, intelligent, powerful. Little ones she’ll call her own. Who she’ll love and love her back. A family. Hers. 

His hands opened the folds of her sleeping robe. And his mouth went further south then stopped at a peak above her heart.

Oh if her mother and Septa Mordane could see her now. But they’re gone. They’re dead. One rotting in the ground. The other nothing but bones sunk beneath the Trident. And their deaths only serve to remind her to enjoy everything right now. To take what she can. Because sometimes life is cruel and harsh and what you have may be taken from you in an instant. She learned that when she saw her father’s head chopped from his neck.

“When? When will we marry?” she gasped as a tongue then lips attached to a sensitive teat.

“Bond, little wolf, not marry. The youkai way is bond. When the moon next wanes. A sennight, _hime_ ” he whispered on her skin, hands molding her breasts.

“So soon?” she moaned—his mouth went on to press hot kisses on her stomach, fangs scraping heated skin.

“Not soon enough” he growled.

“My—my lord!” she bowed her back when his wet, long tongue dipped on her navel, her hands going down to his head.

“Sesshoumaru. This one has a name little wolf. Call this one by name”

“Are we? Now? Are we consummating it now?” she panted.

He planted his hands on both her sides and pushed himself up, looked down at her, eyes almost fully red, “A taste little one. Just a taste. It will be good. This Sesshoumaru will make sure it pleases you”

Sansa felt warmth between her legs and writhed. She's heard of it. In the Eyrie. When she was disguised as a bastard. Heard from the maids and other bastards it was pleasurable. But never had it done to her. Never imagined someone would willingly do it to her… She wanted. She nodded.

The male grinned, feral, then growled low and deep and went back to kissing her stomach, his hands spreading her robe further before they went to the ties of her smallclothes. A swipe of a claw and it was gone and strong hands slowly spread her legs open. For a moment Sansa wanted to close them and sit up but a pleasured groan from the male stopped her and made her toes curl. Then she felt him inhale deeply, “You smell divine little wolf. So good. And mine. All mine” her youkai lord growled.

“Sess-Sesshoumaru” she arched and cried out when she felt a warm and wet long tongue press on her cunt.

“Yes, that’s it. Say my name” strong hands moved her legs to his shoulders then gripped her hips and gods! It felt so good. Just like he promised.

Her hands scrambled for the sheets, the pillows but they weren’t enough.

She felt his tongue first then lips then a hint of fang scraped her bud then a hard suck and her hands flew to the head of silver hairs between her legs.

He moved his head so his red eyes were looking at her as he worked her to a frenzy. One hand let go of her hip and reached up for a breast then thumbed a pert nipple. Lips. Fangs. A very long tongue. Over and over and over. Another hard suck and she wailed. Arched like a bow. Her whole body shuddered. An arrow let loose.

She slumped on the bed, limp and breathless. Red eyes watched between her shaking legs, long tongue lapping languidly at her folds. Then he stopped. “More little wolf. This Sesshoumaru wants more” She shuddered.

He went back to delve his long tongue between her lips. Then he was in. She felt full. It really was long. Perhaps another youkai thing. The hand on her breast moved down…down. And a thumb without claws touched then circled her nub.

A few moments and she felt the same feeling start again—a tightening in her gut. The heat going up and up and up as his mouth moved relentlessly. Her head thrashed back and forth “Sess… Sesshou… please…please. Gods! ” she begged while panting breathlessly, the pressure inside almost unbearable.

His mouth left her but was replaced with equally long fingers, “That’s it little one. That’s it. Call my name. Give this Sesshoumaru more.” His mouth descended once more. His hand moved faster. His tongue lashed repeatedly at her swollen and sensitive bud then lips latched and sucked hard. Her body shook hard. And she exploded.

Horrified, she felt wetness gush from her. She tried to push him away, thinking she made water, but his hands moved to grip her hips tighter. He kept suckling on her, kept drinking like a thirsty man. The sounds were so obscene. She clamped her eyes shut. Her fingers tangled hard on his hair, the silver strands spilled on her thighs and heaving stomach. It felt too good. But it was becoming too much.

“I can’t…I can’t…Sesshou… Sesshoumaru” she cried out.

He stopped, “Just one more little one. Just one more” then went back.

It felt like torture. Pleasurable torture. She couldn’t think properly. Couldn’t breathe properly. And when he used fingers and tongue and fang once more, she screamed and felt herself fall off a cliff, drowned under the waves and knew no more.

***

When Sansa opened her eyes next, she was cradled in strong arms, pleased golden eyes looking down at her, a mouth lifted into a smug smirk.

When all the memories came rushing back at her, she flushed in embarrassment and covered her face with her hands. A deep, warm chuckle reached her ears and hands slowly removed hers from her face.

She slowly opened her lids and met amused gold, “This Sesshoumaru thanks you my little wolf” then he leaned down to kiss her. 


	38. A Bonding Under the Crescent Moon I

Sansa gasped, moaned and arched, eyes fluttering shut in pleasure, one hand down and clutching a silver head and the other scratching a pillow. 

_Gods but the male was talented with his mouth!_

Dawn has barely broken when he woke her up with kisses and settled himself between her legs. She hadn’t been able to say no to the passionate golden eyes and strong and gentle hands that spread her legs. And here they are. They haven’t even completed a day into their betrothal yet and he’s already given her five peaks now.

Is this how people who were attracted to each other for real act? Is this how it felt like to be with someone who wanted you for you? Or is this just the youkai way? She’d like to feel this everyday if it is. 

Two hands clutched hers and she slowly let go of his silver hair. Her betrothed moved and rolled them so she’s sprawled on top of him. Then he moved some more and sat up and leaned his back on the headboard. She’s now seated on his lap. Naked. 

She reached for the blanket and covered herself to save some of her modesty. The male only chuckled low and crooked an arm behind her back to pull her closer and his other hand raked through her tangled red curls. 

“Good morning” he greeted with his nose nuzzled to her temple then behind her ears. 

Still flushed from the early morning exertion and terribly embarrassed at her wantonness, Sansa pressed her face on his chest and said a muffled “Good morning” 

“This Sesshoumaru has sharp eyes and memory little one. Everything this one has seen is already imprinted inside his head. There is no need for shyness with this one, nor modesty—you are beautiful” 

All Sansa could do was flush some more and make a sound of protest.

“Princess what did Hinode tell you of youkai bonding?”

She slowly sat up at the change in topic, knowing the importance of the coming conversation.

“Only that it opens a… a connection between the bonded pair. That they are able to sense the emotions of the other and will know if the other is in danger if the bond is strong.”

“That is true, but that’s not all. Little wolf, this Sesshoumaru is a youkai and despite the old elemental blood in your veins, you are human. You are aware of the disparity in our lifespans, yes?”

Sansa nodded. The hand raking through her curls stopped and cupped her face, lifted it so she’s eye to eye with him. 

“When the bond is put in place, our lifespans will balance. Your aging will cease to match with this one. Only this one’s demise shall see you continue aging as a human as you have had prior to the bond. 

“I know. I understand my lord”

“Sesshoumaru. Won’t you call this one by name? It sounds divine coming from your lips”

“If you will call me by mine” Sansa dared herself to say. 

“Sansa. Sansa. A beautiful name. This Sesshoumaru thought so from the first. What does it mean little wolf?”

“It’s a word from an old tongue in the land where I came from. It means praise and charm and sacred”

Golden eyes brightened like the sun, “How very fitting. For you are this Sesshoumaru’s charm and sacred to this one”

“You are… different. Than before. You’re stoic and quiet and proper but now with me…you’re…” Sansa trailed off in her observation, not knowing what word to use. Soft? Talkative? Passionate? 

She can’t help but wonder at his change in attitude though. She wasn’t complaining, only curious. It’s the most pleasant change in attitude in someone she’s ever met. 

“Amorous. This Sesshoumaru is being amorous. Why not? You will be this one’s bonded. This Sessoumaru will remain the same to the world. But this one will be what he wants when with you”

Her lips curled up in pleasure at the declaration. All hers. She’d like that very much. 

“Ask me whatever you want or need to know koi. If you have concerns, this Sesshoumaru will see them addressed”

“How will it happen? The bonding I mean?”

This specific topic was never discussed to her by Hinode during their lessons. She only knew different youkai have different bonding rituals. 

“A sennight, when the waning moon rises, that’s when it happens. The waning moon is the mark of my house. All bonds are made under it to honor our beginnings. As for how” the hand on her face went down to her neck and clawed fingertips tapped the side, on her jugular “here, this is where Sesshoumaru will sink his fangs and mark you during the act”

Sansa stiffened, “You will bite me? With your fangs?”

The hand massaged her throat and collarbone and burning red-gold eyes locked with hers. The hand on her back pressed her closer and she gasped when she felt the hard length between them.

She knows what it is. She hasn’t had good experiences with the only man who claimed her body but she knew enough not to be ignorant. She felt apprehension though. He’s huge even through the sheets. She doesn’t know how it could be possible between them. 

“Shhh. Just a small pain little wolf, this one swears. Just a small pain and the rest will be pleasure” 

Sansa shivered at the promise heavy in his low voice and eyes. 

***

With only a sennight to establish the bond, Sesshoumaru went to work after a delightful interlude with his princess. 

There were many things to do and people to notify. He meant to finish all his duties and spend a moon or three unbothered with his mate. 

“Jaken, call the council and have them meet this one in the eve. This Sesshoumaru has a declaration to make” he commanded the imp. 

“A declaration my lord?” the imp’s eyes bulged even more, his face one of surprise.

“A declaration of intent. This one will bond with the princess when the moon next wanes”

The scroll the imp was holding fell from his hands and the little youkai squawked, “B-b-b-bond!!! The princess?! The filthy human wench?!!”

Sesshoumaru reached out for a heavy scroll on top his desk and struck the imp on his head, “Jaken, this Sesshoumaru values your service and loyalty. But call the one I chose filthy and a wench once more and this one will see you cut to little pieces and fed to the koi fish in the pond”

“Sesshoumaru-sama!!! Forgive me!” the imp cried and went down his knees to bow repeatedly.

“Hn. See to my command Jaken. And assemble the staff and guards tomorrow morning in the Great Hall”

“Yes my lord. I will see to it my lord” the imp nodded eagerly.

The imp was still on his knees when his brother’s approaching scent and sound caught his senses. 

Sesshoumaru knew exactly what the brash hanyou was seeing him for. 

The sliding door opened and in came the loud half-breed, “Sesshoumaru! I know what you did last night. I heard you and the princess. You were both quite loud you bastard. Disturbed my sleep, that you did. So the proud daiyoukai is consorting with a human female now too eh?” 

“Inuyasha. Your voice is as unpleasant as ever. Lower it.” the demon lord said flatly. 

His brother only grinned and pointed a finger at him, “Keh! You aren’t denying it. You held my half-breed status over my head for decades and centuries and here you are doing what our father did. A human princess too! Ha! The irony. You do know mating and impregnating a human results to halflings eh?”

Sesshoumaru glared at his half-brother, “Half-breed they will be yes, but mine. Flesh of my flesh, bone of my bone and blood of my blood. And they will be created only with my bonded, my mate and lady of my house and lands. Not with a woman who does not bear my mark on her body. Not in a bed and castle not my own. This you must remember Inuyasha: It was not your humanity this Sesshoumaru despised. It was the fact that our father was bonded to this one’s lady mother and betrayed that bond.”

The hanyou clamped his mouth shut. Then opened it once more, though his tone was more pleasant, “Keh! So you really are bonding with her?”

“This Sesshoumaru has finished with useless female entanglements centuries past. My ice princess will be my last.”

***

“So? You and Sesshoumaru getting it on yeah?” Kagome’s wickedly smiling face turned to her. 

Sansa felt her face flame but the other woman only laughed, her own blue eyes dancing. 

“How did you know?” Sansa asked the priestess. 

“Have you forgotten my husband has good ears and nose too?” the woman teased. 

Sansa covered her face with her hands and groaned. “There’s no privacy at all here with youkai having special abilities, is there?”

“Oh there can be. Rooms can be warded to protect one’s privacy. But, well, when times get heated and controls are frayed, it’s pretty normal to forget such. But don't worry! It’s no big deal to youkais, and they’re the ones with sharp senses so it doesn’t really matter” Kagome shrugged. 

Sansa relaxed at the words, “He asked me. To bond. I said yes” she shared quietly. 

Kagome smiled and hugged her arm in excitement, “Oh! That will make us sisters! I'm glad. More women in the House of the Moon!" 

Sansa gave a small smile. Kagome must have noticed some of her worries because she turned serious next, "Is it what you want? Does it make you happy?”

Sansa sighed and looked out at the garden, “For so long I have been forced to do other people’s bidding. I was betrothed to a boy who turned out to be a monster, married to an ugly dwarf, then taken by a truly vile and manipulative man then married to a monster who delighted in hurting me. This— with him, the future and possibilities seem bright and endless. I must admit it’s all I ever wanted when I was young. The years have stripped from me the belief I will ever have them but here, now—Yes I do want it. And it makes me happy. It makes me hopeful in a way I’ve never been in years.”

“Then that’s all that matters. I have known Sesshoumaru-sama for a few years now. Underneath all that coldness and arrogance lie someone capable of many good things. And I’d like to think I’m pretty good when it comes to people. I think you and he will be good for each other.”

“You really think so?”

“I do” Kagome said in an assuring tone, “the both of you balance each other, I think. Youkai and human. Both of noble blood and regal bearing. You both know the burden of leadership and duties of being lord and lady of your lands. He will be your sword and shield—your protector. And you can be his home, to give him warmth and tenderness. And you’re both tall and beautiful. Silver or red hair. Gold or blue eyes. Your children will be such great beauties! The best genes! The moon mark, the stripes. Hm… I wonder if they’ll get cute doggy ears? Oh sorry I’m rambling”

“I don’t think—I mean, I don’t know if I love him. At least not yet” Sansa confessed with guilt.

Kagome’s face softened, her look that of understanding, “My mama told me years ago and I’ve proven to myself, that a marriage cannot stand on love alone. There are other important things too. It’s a mix of many things. Of commitment, humility, patience, respect, honesty, trust, mutual attraction, communication and time. Do you think you have some of them?”

Sansa went through everything Kagome said, “Attraction, definitely. We’ve proven that already. Trust? Yes I have come to trust him now. There’s also patience, respect, honesty and communication between us, I think.”

“Then I think you’re on the right path” 


	39. A Bonding Under the Crescent Moon 2

Sesshoumaru looked at his council of five elders. He had all of them personally vetted and thus was aware how deep their loyalty lie. He knows some of them still hold humanity in negative light. He kept them because of their efficiency and influence though. And in this case, he thought it better to keep possible future enemies within sight so he can monitor them and keep them within striking distance of his claws if they take a single wrong step.

He has just announced his intent to bond with the princess and he can see that two among them were uneasy with his declaration. 

“Jiro, Satoshi, you both have something you want to address with this Sesshoumaru?” he looked the two councilors in the eye and watched them squirm a bit. 

“My lord,” Jiro spoke up, then cleared his throat before continuing with a cautious voice, “You are the strongest cardinal lord and rule over the wealthiest territories. But we still have enemies to the south my lord. And the holy people are increasing in numbers as of late. Would it not be prudent to seek a bond with a female who would provide the House of the Moon with an alliance and strengthen our position?”

“I am in agreement with Jiro, my lord. An alliance to bring more power to the West would indeed be wiser.”

“Remind this Sesshoumaru Jiro, Satoshi, how long has this one been the cardinal lord of the West?”

“Two centuries now my lord” Jiro responded, stance tense but voice respectful.

“And in those two centuries, has the West ever lost a battle, a war or any confrontation with other territories Satoshi?”

Satoshi’s face was one of discomfort but went on to answer, “Never, my lord”

“And who reaped the benefits of this one’s leadership and victories?”

The two lords looked even more uncomfortable, their eyes unable to meet his. 

“The West and its citizens did, Sesshoumaru-sama” the two chorused. 

“And is the West going to deny this Sesshoumaru of what he desires after everything he has done and accomplished for it?” Sesshoumaru made sure they saw his battle-face. The one his enemies last saw before they died by his hands. 

“But your heirs my lord. The princess is human and—”

“Inuyasha is also a hanyou yet no full youkai warrior or noble in the fortress has been able to defeat him. And Inuyasha has lived his life learning to fight on his own. This one's heir will be born of a mother with old dormant magic in her blood and this one plans to teach his heir from birth. As for the holy people, we have the Shikon Miko with us. The powerful monk Miroku is mate to the Eastern wolf princess and a sworn ally to this one’s brother and sister-in-law. What other concerns do you have for this one?” 

The two councilors kept silent after this. 

“If Sesshoumaru-sama judges the female worthy then I, Kazuma, will accept this bond” his oldest councilor and most steadfast supporter declared. 

“I, Shigure, swear to respect the bond too”

“And I, Fukuro, give my support as well”

With the three councilors giving their support, the other two hurried to follow and gave their own.

_Hn. Take care how you act you two. This Sesshoumaru has his eyes, ears and nose on you. And his claws too if you make the wrong move._

***

They were in Sansa’s receiving quarters. Sansa sat beside her youkai lord, her back tense and her hands clasped tightly as they waited for Rin. Sesshoumaru had decided that they’d break the news of their upcoming bonding to the girl together.

She turned her head when she felt a hand on the small of her back draw calming circles.

“Do not be apprehensive. Rin is this Sesshoumaru’s daughter and ward and has proven herself worthy throughout the years.”

Sansa relaxed a little at the words of assurance, “Still she is your daughter my lo—Sesshoumaru. I want her to approve of me. I don’t want her to think that I—well, that I seduced you or something for you to choose me” she said in a low voice.

Amused eyes looked down at her, “Seduce? You’re far too proper to be a seductress little one. Though if you would like to try seduction on this one in the future, this Sesshoumaru would not be opposed. In fact, this one is eagerly looking forward to it”

Sansa flushed and glared a little at the male’s blithe response but he only chuckled. 

“This one met Rin when she was very young. Perhaps five or six. This Sesshoumaru was lounging on his fur on the ground and recuperating from a wound when a little girl approached and offered food. It was a strange act to this one. Humans normally despise youkai. I commanded her to leave, to take her food with her. I saw that she needed them much more than I—she looked malnourished—but the girl was stubborn and kept returning with more offerings until one day she stopped. When this Sesshoumaru continued on his patrol, I came upon her wolf-bitten corpse on a road.”

Sansa gasped and her expression of horror at the information, “She died by wolves' bites?”

“She did. She was attacked by a pack of feral wolves” the demon lord confirmed. 

“Then how is she here? How was she revived?”

“This one’s Sire had two swords. The Tessaiga—the Sword of Destruction which had the power to destroy a hundred demons with one swing. And the other sword Tensaiga—the Sword of Life, which can revive a hundred dead to life in a swing. The swords had, for too long, been the cause of enmity between this one and Inuyasha. You see, back then this Sesshoumaru believed himself the worthy heir to Tessaiga but Father gave it to Inuyasha instead and this one inherited the Tensaiga. This one despised it and thought it was a useless sword as it won’t follow this one’s commands. But this one could never get rid of it as it was a gift from father. For more than a century this one carried Tensaiga, sheathed and useless at my side. Until Rin. Her compassion for this one resulted in this Sesshoumaru wishing to pay her back and with that, this one was able to properly wield Tensaiga and the sword followed this one’s desire to restore her to life.”

Sansa remained looking at her betrothed, “I am glad you met her and that she met you”

“Hn. This one is too” he agreed. 

“And her lifespan?” Sansa could not help but ask. 

The male’s eyes turned solemn,“It is this Sesshoumaru’s hope that she bond with another youkai in the future. But ultimately, it will be her choice. If she decides to be with a human instead, then this one will not stand in the way of her happiness”

“Then I hope too she bonds with a youkai. It is a painful experience, to lose people you love”

“Hn.”

“And it is well with you now? Having inherited the Teseiga instead?” Sansa asked curiously.

“Tenseiga. And yes, it is well with me now. This Sesshoumaru has no need for the Tessaiga. This one has grown into his power and created a sword more powerful, the Bakusaiga.”

“What is it capable of?”

A proud look appeared on his face and Sansa knew then that the sword really must possess terrifying power. 

“It can kill thousands at once. It decomposes any organic material it cuts and spreads the destruction so that even youkai with regenerative powers will be annihilated”

“Hmm…that is indeed impressive my lord but I personally believe wielding a sword capable of restoring life better. Anyone can kill but not all can give life back”

Her demon lord’s lips quirked up, “Of course you would. Though the Tenseiga has limits little wolf. It can only restore the dead back to life once. It’s the balance of power and nature—to keep one from abusing”

“It makes sense, I guess.”

“Rin is on her way” Sesshoumaru suddenly warned her and Sansa tensed once more. 

After a few minutes, Sansa heard the patter of feet followed by a knock and Rin’s voice calling.

Sesshoumaru was the one who answered. “Come in Rin” 

The girl opened the sliding door, eyes bright and eager. 

“Sesshoumaru-sama? Sansa-hime? You asked for Rin?”

“Come sit Rin please” Sansa smiled gently at the girl.   
Rin smiled and hurriedly approached the low table and sat in front of them. 

Feeling tense and awkward still, Sansa let Sesshoumaru lead the conversation.

“Rin, this Sesshoumaru has decided to take a mate. When the next cresent moon rises, this one will bond with the princess”

No fuss. No hesitation. No small talks at all. Sansa almost gaped at the very direct approach used. 

Rin thankfully received the declaration positively. The girl’s smile only widened as she cheered. Then she turned to Sansa with wide, hopeful eyes, “Are you going to be my Momma now?”

Sansa squirmed awkwardly, “Ah Rin…“

“Shippou-kun calls Kagome-sama Momma. Can I call you Momma too?” 

Sansa looked at Sesshoumaru who only looked back at her with quirked lips. Not helpful at all. 

She returned her attention to the girl and gently told her, “I think…I think big sister would be more proper”

“But! Sesshoumaru-sama is Rin’s Otousama. And if you have babies, I’ll be their big sister. You can’t be my sister too.”

Sansa choked a bit and was left speechless. Sesshoumaru patted her on the back gently.

“Rin, let the princess think about it first”

The girl nodded but looked so mournful it tugged at Sansa’s heartstrings, “I…Rin, you can call me mama. But it will take time for me to get used to it. I don’t really know how to be one properly. I might act awkward sometimes. But I’ll try. I swear it”

Sad eyes turned hopeful one more, “Really? I can?”  
Sansa nodded. The girl got up and went to her and gave her a hug, “Oh when Shippou-kun comes to visit, I’ll tell him about you!”

“Run along now Rin. This one must speak with the princess”

“Yes Sesshoumaru-sama” the girl energetically got up her feet and left them, the door slid shut behind her. 

Sansa sighed in relief, “That went well. Thank gods she didn’t raise any complaints against us being together”

Strong arms pulled her close and Sesshoumaru murmured, “This one did tell you princess”

“Yes indeed. You said there’s something you need to speak with me about?”

He lifted her up and laid her on the low table and began kissing her neck, “What—what are doing?”

“Hn. This Sesshoumaru has done enough talking today”


	40. A Bonding Under the Crescent Moon 3

When Sansa learned of her betrothal with Joffrey, she floated on air for days and thought of nothing but a golden prince, beautiful gowns, a lavish castle, knights and tourneys and pageantries and everything being good and right.

What a foolish girl she was then, thinking herself in love with a boy who has done and proven nothing.

Now, the final day of her betrothal with Sesshoumaru, she doesn’t think of such things anymore. The fortress was beautiful and so were her gowns and jewelries. The people so far were good to her. The warriors of the West are formidable too—reputed to be the best across the lands.

She appreciated all of them of course, especially Kagome and Rin. But the most important to her now was how to strengthen her relationship with the male she’s going to share the rest of her life with.

In the last few days, she witnessed just how caring, deliberate and dedicated he was in his actions underneath his stoic and sometimes cold façade. From informing his council to speaking to Rin then notifying the household staff and the standing guards and army of the West with her by his side. His constantly seeking her out, the gentle and teasing quality of his interactions with her. The nights when he seduced her to give her pleasure then held her afterwards. Waking up to the sunrise with slow kisses in the cradle of his arms. It’s everything she wanted and more. 

The light of the rising sun could be seen on the open sliding door of her bedroom. Once more Sesshoumaru spent the night in her rooms. They were in bed lying on their sides facing each other when Sansa decided to start a conversation.

“Have you ever…” Sansa trailed off, wanting to ask her questions but not wanting to cause offense.

The silver haired lord slung his arm on her waist and drew small circles on her back with his hand, “What is it? This one told you before to ask anything and this Sesshoumaru will see them answered”

“Have you ever…been with someone before? Have you ever fallen in love with another?”

“With others yes—more than two centuries ago, when this one was still a pup with no control to his base desires. In love? No. Little wolf, youkai don’t just fall in love. We have beasts inside. Our instincts. They know when the right one for us comes. Then we bond and the rest gets built over time. Sometimes, a youkai would be stubborn and refuse to bond. Few succeed but many end up with a mad or feral beast. Other times, youkai who have not found the one meant for them can enter an arrangement and come to build a bond like this ones dam and sire. Some last, some don’t.”

Sansa was thankful for the honesty, “Two centuries is a very, very long time. You didn’t desire to be with anyone all that time?”

“This Sesshoumaru was set on his path of conquest and duties to the West. And this one came to despise the uselessness of such encounters. Some of them were quite ambitious and despicable and did all they could for this Sesshoumaru to bond with them. This one was glad to be rid of such creatures”

“How about friends? Do you have friends?”

“Hn. This Sesshoumaru has many subjects and allies but no friends. The closest to being a friend to this one is Bokuseno. He is an ancient tree youkai who provided counsel to this ones Sire. And now he counsels this one too.”

Sansa lifted her hand and grasped his shoulder, “I would like to meet this youkai tree. My brother Bran you see, we were separated when we were young and when I met him again, he talked about seeing everything through the trees. I didn't really understand all he said. Before I came here, he told me I will be on a great journey of my own”

“Of course. This one will have to introduce you two anyway. We will go visit after the bonding”

“Thank you Sesshoumaru”

“Hn. It is this one’s pleasure” then his hand moved from her waist to her hair, “Do you miss it? Your home?”

Sansa sighed heavily, “Would it sound awful of me if I say no? For so long, all I wanted was to go home but when I got there… it didn’t feel like home anymore. When my family returned, it just became stranger even more. My brother spoke of things he saw through the trees, my little sister can change faces, the cousin I thought as my half-brother got the crown which by laws should have been mine since my trueborn brother has not returned yet at the time refused to talk about important matters of ruling and just expected me to blindly follow his questionable choices. And now, all it reminds me of is pain and betrayal. I would love to see Bran again but the rest… no.”

“In one of your memories, this Sesshoumaru saw a girl, dark of hair and gray eyes. She looked an accomplished killer for a human. This one believes she was your sister. She was threatening you. Why?”

“Arya. The bad relationship between us started when we were very young. She wanted to be like one of the boys. I wanted to be a lady like my mother. She got close with Jon, our cousin who Father hid and protected as his bastard—”

“The pathetic little man who demanded your surrender and stood by and watched as the Dragon Queen burned you alive” her betrothed interrupted with a harsh voice and red mixing in his gold eyes.

“You saw that?”

“This Sesshoumaru did. If the universe conspires for our paths to cross little wolf, their lives are forfeit. Nothing you say or do will stop this one. This Sesshoumaru will make them watch as this one destroys their dragons using Bakusaiga. And their deaths will be excruciatingly slow. They will scream and beg this one for death before it is all over. And that red castle and throne—both will be nothing but a pile of rubble atop a poisoned, barren land once this one is done with it”

Sansa shivered at the thought. She had no doubts he can do it.

“You were speaking about your killer little sister? About her being close with your bastard cousin.”

Sansa cleared her throat, “Yes. They were very close. Father did not tell mother the truth to protect him. He let mother believe my cousin was his bastard with another woman. It hurt mother very much—seeing the product of father’s infidelity, being made a topic of gossip and laughed at behind her back for having to endure living with her husband’s dishonor, the thought that there’s a woman possibly alive somewhere holding father’s heart. You see, it wasn’t a done thing in my land to raise bastard children with trueborn ones but father insisted Jon grow up with us. I sympathized with mother. Because she’s my mother. And I limited my interactions with Jon to avoid hurting mother more. I never insulted or abused him. All I did was call him half-brother, because that was the title father gave him and how I knew him as. Yet Arya considered it a slight and thought ill of me. It carried on to our adulthood. She also despised me for my role in father’s death”

Strong arms pulled her in an embrace, “Talk no more about it little wolf. I saw how you were threatened when you wrote the letter”

Tears started to form on Sansa’s eyes, “I truly believed them. I believed they would free father”

“Hnn it wasn’t your fault. You were just an innocent and naive child surrounded by masterful liars and killers far older than you. Your father brought on his death to himself. As the adult, he should have known better. He should have been more cautious. He never even should have brought you to that red castle. He was a high lord yet he was content with playing ignorant of the power players and of the important happenings to the capital of your seven kingdoms. And when he got there, he thought himself knowledgeable and overestimated his power and his influence and made many foolish decisions, leaving you behind to pay for the consequences. It would seem to this Sesshoumaru, he wasn’t a very wise man nor a good father”

“He prized honor above most and expected others to live by the same code”

“Then he was indeed a fool doomed to die. This Sesshoumaru values honor too, but does not expect it of others. Nor does he extend his honor to the dishonorable.”

Sansa laughed while wiping her tears, “We humans do not have the sharpness of your senses.”

“Your senses can be trained. When my gifts to you are finished and this one starts instructing you with them, we will work on improving yours. A good fighter must have excellent senses and be able to predict and counter the enemy”

“I look forward to learning from you” she smiled at him then squeaked in surprise when he suddenly rolled on top of her and whispered lowly, “This one is a strict teacher little wolf. You must pay full attention and do as this one asks or you’ll be punished”


	41. A Bonding Under the Crescent Moon 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beware (or enjoy)  
> Long smut ahead.

Youkai bonding, Sansa learned, does not follow one single rule and is different for every youkai group.

There are those that bond with only one and others that take more. Dragons for instance take more and have concubines and harems. Bears too take more partners. Cats also take more but in their case, it's the females that are dominant and males try to vie for their favor. 

Youkai like dogs, wolves and foxes take only one. Though they might play the field and have multiple lovers when still young or still unattached. 

What most youkai share in bonding is the simplicity, the direct approach to bonding. A bedding and a marking under heaven’s most influential creations like the sun, the moon and the stars, signs like eclipses and blood moons and seasons from winter to spring. 

Kitsune or fox youkais who are known for being tricksters for example, performed their bonding during a sun shower—when rain fell while the sun shone. They considered the phenomenon an auspicious time for magic and tricks.

Owl youkais began their courtships in the fall, completed their bond in the winter and normally have babes by the first moon of the following year. 

Dog demons do it during a crescent moon.

The crescent moon primarily represented the moon in all its phases and symbolized many things for the dog youkais—fertility and regeneration, mysteries and enlightenment, the changing of seasons, ebb and tide, season of game and hunt, cycles of life and death and beginnings and endings. 

No ceremonies nor witnesses were required. The mark after the deed and the mixed scents of the bonded are enough proofs. It is not required but there may be a feast for the pair later on to celebrate their bonding with their family and people. 

In their case, there won’t be any feast. Sesshoumaru was determined they spend time alone for at least three moons. He wanted to take her with him on patrol and tour her throughout the western territories. He promised to show her all the beauty his lands had to offer and to take her to his hidden caves and dens.

***

Sansa woke up blearily to soft kisses. When it registered in her mind that the day of their bonding has finally arrived, she jolted and sat up in bed.

“Is everything alright?” the silver haired male who was splayed on her bed like a king asked.

“It’s happening tonight! Is there anything else I need to do?”

“Come back here little wolf” he beckoned with his stretched arms.

Sansa slowly laid down again and his arm automatically went to her waist.

“Relax. Take a turn in the gardens later. Invite Kagome and Rin to the hot springs. Eat. You must have your energy and strength for this Sesshoumaru tonight” he chuckled lowly then smirked down at her.

“Must you always include improper and suggestive talks with me?” Sansa arched her brow, cheeks flushed once more because of the male’s unrestrained speech pertaining to intimacy. He’s always making sexual innuendos when with her. It’s…adorable and sometimes funny but always left her flustered.

“Aa but who else will this Seshoumaru be improper with? Jaken? Inuyasha? Surely, princess, you are not so cruel as to deny this one the pleasure of seeing your face turn to this one’s favored color?”

Sansa scrunched her nose with a huff and pushed him lightly. The arrogant male only caught her hand in his and pressed it to his chest above his heart.

“Are you afraid?” he asked golden eyes intent on her.

“I’m nervous” she admitted honestly, voice cracking a bit, “I…all I ever experienced with another was pain. He-he loved making me bleed. There were times when I thought I would die. Times I hoped I would die.”

“If only this one would have the opportunity to revive him. This one would make his torture and agony last a thousand years”

“He already suffered. I fed him to his dogs and watched him get eaten alive”

“Hn. It wasn’t enough” the male disagreed. He pulled her closer and kissed her exposed neck, “It’ll be good. So very good you'll cry yourself hoarse in pleasure until you beg this one to stop. This one swears it.”

Sansa shifted when she felt warmth pool in her belly at the words. Red mixed with the gold eyes and the male rolled them so she was under him.

“Aa what you do to this one little wolf. But this Sesshoumaru must leave. Take this time for yourself. This one will come for you at dusk”

He got up and arranged his clothes, and left after giving her one last smoldering glance.

***

Sansa made sure Rin was far and occupied with the flowers and Ah-Un before she whispered her question.

“Kagome… Kagome, I should have asked you before. Your husband is a dog demon too. I want to please my husband. Any advice you can give me with… you know” Sansa’s face flamed at her own question.

“Oh I absolutely agree! We should have talked days before” Kagome giggled naughtily before clearing her throat then speaking , “They are Inuyoukai and liked to be the dominant one but it’s not bad I swear. They just have this habit of taking charge imprinted in their blood. Especially Daiyoukai who are atop the hierarchy. You know how normal dogs couple don’t you? You know what happens when they do?”

Sansa squirmed awkwardly and nodded. 

“It happens to Inuyoukai too. When they reach completion, they knot with their female. It may last five minutes up to half an hour. It’s not painful so you don’t have to worry.”

Sansa could only swallow and nod. 

Kagome continued, “And the male mounting the female? That position is their favorite. But you can add to their pleasure by making sounds. Their hearing is very good as you know already. Don’t be shy to vocalize your pleasure. They also like teeth—dull human teeth, at least according to Inuyasha. Try to scrape his neck and collarbone with your teeth lightly at first. It drives Inuyasha crazy and your youkai lord might like it too. He might even ask you to bite harder. If you feel brave enough, try to take charge sometimes to surprise him. Get on top and ride him ah…like a horse. Males enjoy the view from below” Kagome looked flustered at her last advice

Sansa's eyes had grown wider and wider the entire time Kagome talked and her face had turned from pink to crimson at the suggestions. They all sounded so wanton, “You know so much” she muttered.

Kagome just waved a hand dismissively, “Like I said before, the era I came from was really advanced. Sex is everywhere. Books, lessons, in conversations, in the movies…a… it’s a recorded entertainment like a play you can watch using an advanced technological device”

“Do you have any other advices?” Sansa asked warily.

“If you want something hmm…deviant? You can try covering his eyes or tying his hands too.”

“Kagome!” Sansa whispered scandalized.

“What? Some males get a thrill from being restrained you know. I read years ago it makes them even more excited when some of their senses are blocked and they can’t see but feel what you’re doing. If you don’t like that kind of adventure, you can return the favor he’s giving you instead. He’s used his mouth on you right? Inuyasha heard and told, if you must know” the priestess giggled wickedly again. 

Sansa almost choked from acute mortification but Kagome just plowed mercilessly ahead.

“Male youkais don’t allow their female counterparts’ mouths down their…private bits. Too dangerous you see. The youkai females normally have sharp fangs or toxic poisons that could either dismember or kill. But humans, like I said, have dull teeth and don’t have poison in their mouth. It may be a new and exciting experience for you and him.”

Sansa bent and covered her face, “Oh gods Kagome, it’s all so embarrassing”

Kagome patted her on the back, “Hey there's no pressure. Like I said, Daiyoukais like to be dominant and take the lead. Follow him first if you’re not confident or comfortable leading. And remember, you don’t have to do things you don’t want. If he does something that you don’t like, tell him. Don’t keep it in. Only do whatever you feel comfortable doing during the act.”

“I feel like I shouldn’t have asked you” Sansa muttered.

“Now you’re just being mean and hurting my feelings. I was only trying to be helpful by being your sex counselor. Someday you might remember my advice and try and maybe even love some of them. You can thank me then” the other woman laughed bawdily then winked with bright blue eyes at her.

***

Sesshoumaru kept silent while he stood on the threshold and took the time to observe his woman.

She stood tall and resplendent in the formal kimono which was designed after his own. She was standing on the outer balcony, looking out over the waters flowing down the canals. She looked divine bathed with the last glow of the sunset. Divine and all his. 

His view of her beauty hasn’t waned. In fact, she’s only gotten more beautiful in his eyes. The high and regal cheekbones, the ice blue eyes, the thick coppery-auburn hair, the graceful and womanly figure. 

He’s seen and touched her, even the parts hidden, but it wasn’t enough. The few tastes he’s had of her left him wanting more and the desire to sink his fangs and leave his mark on her lovely long neck is at fever pitch.

When the sun dipped on the horizon, he took the last few steps without making a sound and embraced her from behind, “Come little wolf. It’s time”

Wide, blue eyes looked back at him and her quivering mouth tried to smile. Her scent held some fear but at the same time he smelled desire. He kissed her softly in assurance until she calmed. When she became soft in his arms, he lifted her up and summoned his youki and flew them to the balcony of his rooms. 

His rooms were the largest in the family wing consisting of two floors. It was located near the base of the mountain with parts of its upper wraparound balcony jutting close to the waterfalls.

It’s also the most heavily warded in the entire fortress to ensure his bonded, future heirs and personal prized possessions remained safe even if he was not in the fortress. 

He nuzzled the princess and whispered, “This one must have a few drops of your blood added to the protective wards in these rooms so you can come and go as you please” 

“Alright,” she agreed nervously.

Still carrying her, he went inside his rooms until he stood in front of its central column. He put her down and when she finally stood on her feet, gently took her hands and scratch his claw on her forefinger until drops of blood poured out. He pressed it to the marble column and guided her into writing the runes necessary to add her blood to the wards. When he felt the thrum of power registering and accepting her, he pulled back her hand and put her finger to his tongue to lick the blood away and heal it. 

“I felt that surge of… of something. It‘s done?” his princess looked up at him with wide blue eyes.

“It is”

She curiously looked around, “Only you live in these quarters?”

“Only us” he corrected her.

He watched her bite her lower lip in trepidation and looked at him with unsure eyes, “What should I do now?”

Unable to help himself anymore, he dragged her to his arms, bent to her and devoured her tempting lips.   
When she started to gasp for breath, Sesshoumaru moved his mouth to her throat and lifted her up. Using his youkai speed, he transported them to his sleeping quarters.

When he put her down, the princess automatically took the room in with curious eyes. 

His room was intentionally sparse. The only items present were tall floor lanterns in its four corners giving a soft glow, a large bed with dark silk sheets dominating the room and a low table at the foot of the bed. The large windows were all wide open so they could also view the crescent moon in the sky. 

He cupped her face and lifted it up to his, “This room is yours to decorate. Do whatever you want with it”

A small smile appeared on her lips before she turned to biting the poor thing again. 

“Are you afraid of this one?” he asked, blue eyes locked with his. 

Sansa shook her head, “No… no, just anxious of what will happen”

“Do you trust this Sesshoumaru then?” 

“Y-Yes” she whispered.

“Then trust everything this one will do tonight is to please you”

She nodded and his lips quirked up. Slowly his hands went down and without warning, ran his claws on the obi of her kimono until it fell a useless scrap of silk at her feet. His hands went to her waist and lifted her up then gently dropped her on the bed. 

Flat on her back, he hovered over her and his hands went to separate the folds of her unbound kimono, exposing her to his eyes. She flushed and squirmed and he scented her embarrassment. 

“You are beautiful” he assured her,” so beautiful and all mine” he growled low, running his thumb from her lips to her throat all the way down to her navel. His princess arched beautifully. She was so very tempting and he thought she didn’t even know the full truth of it. He bent and kissed her again before he went down and nipped at her throat, her gasps and moans oh so pleasing to his ears.

Then he put his face on the valley between her chest, inhaling deep her sweet scent before he took a pink teat to his mouth, laved it with his wet tongue then sucked. He used his tongue and mouth on her breasts till they became red swollen peaks.

“Perfect breasts, this one will not tire worshipping them” he whispered to her while softly squeezing one with his hand. His heirs will be lucky to nourish from such lovely teats. 

“Sesshoumaru please…” his princess gasped, her flush now down to her chest. 

“What is it little wolf? What do you want this one to do?”

“Don’t-don’t tease”

Sesshoumaru chuckled at the plea in her voice, “Hn. We’re just getting started, patience”

He kissed her pretty breasts again before moving down her stomach which he peppered with kisses and nips and finally between her soft, shapely thighs where he buried his tongue to get a taste of her. He caught her trembling legs when she arched and put them on his shoulders, his hands firmly on her hips to keep her in place. And on he feasted with his mouth and tongue and fangs to the music of her pants and mewls. If he did not have any duties to do everyday, he’d gladly stay between her thighs giving her pleasure .

Sucking the swollen nub he knew was very sensitive, he groaned his appreciation when her lovely voice turned to begging using different shortened versions of his name and her hands reached down to his head. 

“Let go little wolf. Let go and come for this Sesshoumaru” he growled before he sucked her hard once more. Her hands tightened on his hair before she wailed and followed his command. Such an obedient pet. He made sure to drink all she had to offer before pulling back and sitting up to watch her. 

Eyes clenched tight. Red lips. An open panting mouth. Quivering stomach. Shaking legs. What a lovely sight she made in her surrender. He bent his head again. He was still hungry and wanted more. 

He got another peak from her before he decided to use his hands. It is no boast but he knows his size is great and his female needed preparation. He retracted his claws and got to work. Just as she climbed the heights again, he removed his mouth off her and trailed kisses up her body. 

He planted his elbows on either side of her head and looked down at her panting, flushed form. 

“Ready little wolf?”

She blinked and licked her red lips before answering, “yes please”

His eyes remained watching her as he guided his length to her entrance. He teased her first with his tip until she gasped and begged. 

“Please…please Sesshoumaru”

He entered her then, slowly burying himself inside her. So hot and tight and wet—heaven in the cradle of her body. He shuddered and went to bury his face in her neck where he groaned long and low when he felt her pulsing clench over and over again. 

“Sesshoumaru…gods” he heard her pant and felt her arch, asking for more. He flexed his hips and slowly pulled out then slowly slid back in to get her used to him first. He did this until he found a rhythm which she enjoyed by the sounds she made. She felt so impossibly good. Her arms went around him, taking hold on his back. He growled in approval when he felt her blunt fingernails buried themselves on his fevered skin, no doubt leaving crescent marks on him. 

He increased his pace when she kept moaning and arched and pressed tighter against him. 

“You feel so good…so tight little wolf. This Sesshoumaru could do this forever” 

“Yes please…gods…more ah more” she whimpered. 

Thrilled that she was asking for more, he pulled back and moved her so they were facing the opened window where the moon can be seen. He laughed low at the sound of her protest. Then he rolled her to her stomach. He guided her body up and purred, “On your hands and knees little wolf, this Sesshoumaru will give you more”

The beast inside howled in victory as he watched her hurriedly obeyed, her lovely back arching. His control at its limit, his eyes turned full red and his smile was feral. He bent and traced his tongue on her scars. The silver and pink scars did not diminish any of her beauty. They actually made her look stronger in his eyes. The men who did them to her are all dead and rotting in the ground while she’s here with him—beautiful and perfect in his arms. 

He guided himself once more inside her and growled at the delicious feel of her. She felt tighter somehow. He made slow thrusts first then pushed harder and deeper. Reaching below, he played his fingers on her nub and laughed lowly when she clenched hard and pushed back her shapely behind at him. 

“Yes that’s it little wolf. Take your pleasure from this Sesshoumaru. Come. Come.”

She arched and wailed his name and clamped so hard. If he’d been a lesser creature, he would have lost control as well, so hot and tight she was. He felt her wetness covered him and trickled down their thighs. 

He drove her harder, prolonging the pleasure. Sensitive still, she peaked once more and fell on the bed moaning, giving him a lovely view of her prostrate form in front of him. A beautiful sight for an inu daiyoukai. 

After minutes of driving into her and watching her pleasured, trembling form, he reached out and pulled her to him, her naked back pressed to his chest. He guided her to spread her trembling thighs over his and thrust harder and harder.

“Sesshoumaru!” she shouted, voice hoarse and weak. 

“That’s it. That’s it. This Sesshoumaru will mark you now princess”

“Yes! Yes!” she whimpered. 

Feeling his end coming, he bent his head, sunk his fangs on her lovely long neck and prepared to release his poison for marking. 

She threw back her head and moaned long and low then peaked once more. Hard. She dragged him with her over the edge and all he could do was thrust rapidly into her several more times before he sunk his fangs deeper and released his poison, completing the bond.

The connection was instant. The pleasure both he and his mate felt traveled through the bond and echoed back and forth, prolonging the sensation and drowning them both.

Only centuries of fighting battles gave him enough thought to slowly guide their connected bodies down the bed on their sides. He felt his body drained of strength, the pleasure still ringing between them and his knot slowly spilling his seed deep inside her tight, wet, clenching warmth

He twisted his body a little and used his elbow for support so he could look down at his wolf princess. She was still moaning and gasping between breaths. Her eyes closed and her hair a beautiful mess. He raised his other hand to move her sweaty red locks and give himself unimpeded view of her face and the perfect crescent moon on her neck. Hazy blue eyes opened then slowly focused on him. 

“Sansa. My mate, my bond. Now forever mine”


	42. From West to North to South

Sansa shifted and yawned, releasing a sigh of contentment and exhaustion.

She felt warm and the luxurious feel of the bed beneath her beckoned her to go back to sleep. She moved and rolled to try to find the best position when she felt a hand take a hold of her waist and pulled her close to another body. 

Her brows furrowed in confusion and she blinked several times before droopy eyes lost its haze and looked up to a content face and a lazy smile. 

Everything that happened throughout the night returned to her.

Sesshoumaru had been insatiable and unrelenting. After the first time, he let her rest for about an hour then started again. And repeat. When the sky turned gold and pink and red and he finally let her rest, she was wrung dry and fell limp on the bed, breathless and feeling like she’d died and gone to one of the seven heavens. 

Her stomach suddenly clenched and growled, the sound loud in the quiet room. 

A male chuckle followed and hands lifted her from the bed, “Come mate, this one shall feed you and help you freshen up”

He carried her and she closed her eyes when the world blurred for a while. The next time she lifted her lids, she saw they were inside a hot spring pool with a low table laden with food that made her stomach grumble again. 

The next few hours was spent lounging in the pool, being fed by her youkai lord. And when she felt content and relaxed, he seduced her once more and bent her over the edge of the pool and took her, the sounds of their lovemaking and the waters moving filling the room.

Sansa panted hard, face buried on her arms, body trembling in exhaustion. She can’t even remember the number of peaks he brought her to, “Too much Sesshou… ha… too much. I can’t anymore, please” she begged. 

She felt him bent over her back and his mouth attached to the area where he marked her and buried himself inside her to the hilt. The feeling of being full of him inside her increased.

A knot, she remembered from last night and Kagome’s words. He shifted them so they were back in the pool, her back to his chest while she sat writhing on his lap. His arms embraced her tight and she realized through his legs' jolts his release wasn’t over yet. After a long while, they both relaxed and his length left her body. 

“Will you be able to scent if I get with child?” Sansa looked up and blurted the question she remembered thinking of when they first came together and she felt his knot inside her. 

“Aa. This one will know. But not yet mate. You are not in your fertile cycle yet and this Sesshoumaru wants time with you first before we have pups”

Sansa nodded and relaxed against him, “I’d like that too”

***  
Winterfell

“A raven from the capital my lords and ladies. An order from the Queen. It says Great Houses are required to pay special taxes to see to the reconstruction of the Red Keep and the feeding of the destitute left by the wars” Maester Wolkan’s distress in the order he just announced was clear on his face. 

“Where does the Queen expect us to find the gold? We all have suffered losses in the wars, especially the North during the Long Night. We barely have enough to scrape by” Lady Wylla, Lord Manderly's representative in matters of trade and food provision necessary now that winter is upon them, spoke with anger clear on her face. 

“It is to be expected. Robert Baratheon bankrupted the Crown during his reign and left a massive debt with not just the Lannisters but the Iron Bank too. And we all know the bank will always have its due. Also the capital and the Red Keep is half destroyed and would need vast amounts of sum for reconstruction” Samwell’s cheeks wobbled as he explained the situation. 

“Again, like Lady Wylla asked, where would we even get the gold?” Meera asked, her dark eyes a bit wild, “I am quite certain if we cannot come up with any and failed to follow this order, she’ll come North atop her dragon and make an example to get our compliance”

“Meera, calm” Bran looked the woman in the eyes, “When the Boltons fell, Sansa took away all their gold, silver and coins and had their prized possessions sold. The money collected is in safe-keeping. It’s meant to be for food should it become apparent our granaries won’t last. We should be able to use some of it.”

Everyone around the table sighed in relief but many eyes darkened at the mention of the former Lady of Winterfell, clearly remembering her fate. 

“There is something of greater importance though. Effective immediately, rations must be halved” Bran informed his council. 

Everyone turned to him with questions in their eyes. 

“But my lord! The rations are already very small enough as they are!” Maester Wolkan protested. 

“If we want to keep feeding people and make sure anyone survives this long winter, we must do it Maester. My cousin the Lord Robert Arryn is dead.”

The people around the table all gasped at the news. 

“The Lord Arryn! But what about our standing agreement with he and his council?” Maester Wolkan asked worriedly. 

“What about Lord Royce?” Samwell’s voice was more hopeful. 

“Lord Royce no longer have a dominant voice in the Vale council. Harry Hardyng now holds the title of Lord of the Vale. He is not family to the Starks. He will not be so kind as to send the North aid” Bran informed them. 

“Surely something can be done? Some agreement can be reached? How about Jon and Queen Daenerys?” Arya asked. 

Bran looked at her blankly, “The day Daenerys Targaryen burned Sam's father and brother, she also burnt thousands of wagons of food collected from all over the Reach. Most of the fruits of years of long and hard labor by thousands of farmers, which would have fed thousands of people in years to come—all turned to ashes.”

Arya’s lips tightened, “What about other regions then? Surely there are still areas that we can trade with?” 

Bran suppressed a sigh. Arya never did like her lessons when they were children and preferred learning to act and fight like one of the boys. Her ignorance in matters of trade and statecraft is now a reflection of that. 

“The Riverlands is a ruin as I am sure you know. The West and the Iron Islands not fertile lands. Dorne is in a political mess and depend on trade also. The men of the Stormlands left their farms and fields untilled and died for Stannis. The Vale takes the burden of supplying the Crown. There’s very little food and millions to feed. Do you think the south would trade or pay mind if we die of starvation when they are starving also?”

Arya kept her mouth shut then. Silence and grim faces reigned in his solar. 

“We are luckier than most because of Sansa. She had the glass gardens repaired and even had some constructed. She took all the food from the Dreadfort and ensured more were gathered and stored from surrounding holdfasts. She also had Lord Manderly look into increasing timber and lumber trade for crops with Essosi merchants. But our granaries have been halved when Daenerys and her army marched south and required provisions. She did promise what was taken would be replaced but the way things are now, that will never happen. We have to be even more careful now or we won’t last”

Everyone’s faces darkened again and grumbles could be heard. The Dragon Queen’s actions clearly on everyone's mind. Arya looked uncomfortably away. As she should. 

Bran is not pleased with her presence. He knows her true intentions for returning North and inserting herself in his council. She is spying for Jon, wanting to weed out traitors to his family and the Crown. Even after their conversation. But he’s not surprised. He’s expected it. Arya was always the most stubborn in her beliefs of them all and the most loyal to Jon. Just as Lyanna Stark was. Targaryen sympathizers, the both of them. He’ll make her as uncomfortable as he can until she decides to leave Winterfell. 

“Thousands will die in this winter” Samwell muttered gravely. 

“And thousands more if we do not act and make adjustments now” Bran added.

***

Tower of the Hand

“It is done?” the Imp’s mismatched eyes looked at mercenary.

“It is. I did tell you the bitch was pregnable with half a dozen men” the man scoffed, “Now you owe me for the service and the prize for the bet besides”

“I thank you for your service to the Crown but you’ll have to wait for the payment dear Bronn. We are still gathering the coin”

“You fucking imp. Why do I always let myself believe your smooth tongue eh? Better have the price we agreed in a moon dwarf”

The imp’s eyebrow raised, “Is that a threat I can sense you left unsaid? You do know killing me will not give you the gold you want and will also set you on the dragon’s warpath? And here I thought you smart”

“Shut it. Just shut the fuck up” the man growled angrily then turned away. 


	43. Stronger Bond and New Discoveries

During their journey across the Western territories, Sansa discovered more new things—about her husband, the lands she's now lady of, and of herself. 

Sesshoumaru, she found out with great admiration and slight amusement, kept a close eye and ferociously guarded what he considered his. Not only did he do personal patrol checks, he also put his own wards and youki markers on his borders that could easily alert him if trespassers dared to cross. 

He has excellent memory. He knew almost everything about his lands from the highest mountains to a small rabbit hole in the ground, from great rivers to the little ponds that dotted the forests. He knew all the small human villages and youkai settlements and the names of the petty lords and leaders. In all the places they passed through, people never failed to stop their activities to nod or bow to him or simply make way. The nobilities and other youkais constantly sought his favor by offering him accommodation and gifts—some trinkets and food he accepted for her but most were things he refused to avoid further burdening Ah-Un. 

Instead of sleeping under a roof at night, he fulfilled his promise and took her to his favored spots for camping. Caves with pools, forest hot springs, river glens and meadows complete with flowers and sparkling streams. 

For someone who was used to living in castles, wearing gowns and having maids, it was an entirely new experience but she found herself enjoying it and truly loved being with him. 

Travelling atop a two-headed dragon with Sesshoumaru by her side, showing her such tranquil and beautiful places, making love on top of furs inside caves, in the middle of a forest or under the open sky—it made her feel wild, made her feel weightless and free. And sometimes, while lying in his arms looking up at the stars, she wished they could simply go on journeying together and leave all their burdens behind. But she knew it was just wishful thinking. They’re both creatures of duty. They won’t be them if they ran away from their responsibilities. 

Another thing she learned of her bonded was how inhumanly strong he truly was. Of course she already knew by theory and reputation he was powerful, but she has never really seen any proof of it during battle with her own eyes. 

The proof she needed came when during one of their patrols near their northern borders, an herd of big, ugly and feral boar youkais tried to attack a small village they stopped at for provisions. Unfortunately for the poor boars, Sesshoumaru sensed their approach several miles before they reached the village and simply put her on Ah-Un’s back and ordered them to stay at a distance but within his range of vision before he went to make minced meat of the creatures with his whip in what seemed like lightning-fast movements. After the one-sided fight, the village chief and the people repeatedly bowed to him in gratitude and offered them a place to sleep and provisions for free. The offer of a room was declined but the food was accepted. 

In another instance, a bear youkai challenged him to an honorable duel. She and Ah-Un watched from as the bear was soundly beaten in seconds. The bear bowed at her husband’s feet and begged to be taken in as a disciple which was promptly ignored. The defeated creature proceeded to ask to serve him by being enlisted and trained with the western armies to which her male flatly responded, “Train some more then seek Inuyasha. Now stop bothering this Sesshoumaru and his mate”.

He was a great teacher. Having witnessed just how good he was at tracking and hunting, she grabbed the opportunity to earn herself some skills—things she needed to survive on her own in the event something dire happened and she needed to survive on her own like before. She asked him to teach her and he strongly approved of her desire to learn. He even gifted her a bow he bought in one of the villages. 

Everyday at dawn and an hour or two before sunset, he would work her through exercises to strengthen her shoulders and back and an hour or two before sunset, he’d guide her through shooting forms. While traveling, he would teach her how to recognize tracks and identify what kind of animal or game it belonged to. He also pointed out plants and their uses and which to avoid. After a moon of his strict and careful teaching, she shot her first prey—a hare. Arya certainly would have done better but no matter that it took her so long to shoot a living target, she was proud of her achievement. Her husband was, too. She felt through their bond his thrill in her now knowing how to shoot and talked about going on hunts together.

Speaking of bonds, theirs only grew stronger and the intimacy between them more natural but intense. Her youkai lord is one damned good lover and his ardor only encouraged her to be more active too. Kagome was right about everything and Sansa resolved to be brave and thank her when they meet again. All the advices in intimacy the other woman gave her have so far been used and enjoyed by them one way or another. Sesshoumaru did like being bitten and ridden and expressed great satisfaction at her taking initiative. He also liked being pleasured with her mouth. She knew how it’s done of course. Her bad experiences made her hesitate for many nights but her husband has proven again and again that with him, she didn’t have to fear anything. Instead of being left alone in the dark guessing and fearing what will happen next, the connection between them made it possible for her to understand him more even without words passed between them. The first time she attempted to return the favor, he’d been wary and she had fumbled, but after that it, it had become easier and she found she quite liked hearing him breathlessly call her name and the sight of him losing control under her ministrations boosted her confidence. Knowing she was the only one capable of doing so made her feel powerful—something she never thought possible, having been taught all her life the marriage bed was a duty one must accept and in her past case , endured and survived. 

If Septa Mordane and her mother could see her now, they’d probably be ashamed but Sansa wanted to believe that after everything that’s happened, they wouldn’t begrudge her this happiness. If they did find her actions indecent, well, they can continue rolling in their graves because Sansa has decided to embrace and enjoy everything about her marriage and husband now.

Littlefinger was right. The past is the past. The present and the future—they are what’s worth discussing. They are what’s important. Her old life has burnt to ashes when the dragon bathed her with flames. There’s no use turning back. It’s time to move forward now.

***

They were currently camping in a forest near the eastern border with only a small fire going. The only sounds that could be heard were the faint huffing sounds from Ah-Un who was sleeping a few meters from them, the bubbling brook not too far from their location, the buzzing of insects, the croaking of frogs and the distant hoots of owls.

“We are a day’s walk away from Bokuseno’s clearing. By sundown we should meet him” Sesshoumaru informed her, his nose buried in her hair.

Sansa perked up at the words. She rolled and placed her chin on his chest, looking at him, “Really? Will we be able to make it early by flying?”

A hand caught hers and led her back to his arms, “Let’s not. There is no hurry and this one would like to have a thorough inspection of the borders”

“Right. Tell me more about him. About Bokuseno” Sansa requested.

“You already know he was father’s ally”

Sansa nodded her head and he continued his tale.   
“He is the only of father’s vassal this Sesshoumaru truly respects. He was also the one to technically give me the Tenseiga. Totosai was supposed to hand it to me as father commanded but he was too afraid of this one and cowardly hung the sword on Bokuseno’s trunk along with an irritating message.”

Sansa smiled at the memory of the old smith with the long hammer her husband commissioned to make her weapons, “He did appear to have a healthy dose of fear for you”

Sesshoumaru chuckled, “Hn. That he does. He even calls this one evil incarnate.”

“He’s partially right” she teased him with a grin.

The glint in his gold eyes were made even more wicked by the dancing flames from their fire, “Is that a complaint? You were quite loud while begging this one earlier”

Sansa laughed and swatted him on the chest, “Get on with talking about Bokuseno, my lord”

He smirked haughtily at her before continuing, “Bokuseno was once a simple magnolia tree but he acquired powers that turned him into a youkai over time. He is more than two thousand years old. He mostly sleeps but this one believes him one of the wisest youkai alive”

“What does he look like?” Sansa wondered out loud, curious. She tried to imagine what this tree youkai would look like and all she can come up with is the image of the heart tree with a face. And able to talk.

“Like any other tree you’ve seen little wolf,” His golden eyes were amused and teasing, “with roots and trunk and branches and leaves but with a face”

“So the youkai tree Bokuseno and Totosai the craven smith, are there other vassals of your father still around?”

“Unfortunately. Father’s closest vassal lives still. A tiny blood-sucking flea by the name of Myoga. One who can provide a voice of reason but is far more craven than Totosai. He runs at the first sign of battle”

Sansa gaped a little then giggled at the ridiculous image she formed in her head of a giant dog receiving counsel from a tiny flea, “A blood-sucking flea? Really? I must say, your father must have been interesting indeed. What peculiar tastes he had in selecting his closest vassals” then she thought some more and added wryly, “Ah perhaps not that strange. After all you have an enthusiastic little girl, a rude, loudmouthed imp and a two-headed dragon while Inuyasha, a half-demon, went on a quest with a priestess, a lecher monk, a female demon slayer, a cat and a little fox—talk about strange”

She gasped when he suddenly pulled her up and made her sit on top of him, “Hn. Let’s cease this talk about others in our furs mate, there are far more interesting things to do”

Sansa looked down and felt his hand settle on her waist, “Again?” she asked, starting to feel breathless once more. 

Lips curled up slowly, “Yes little wolf, rest period is over”

Sansa bent and spoke against his smiling mouth, “Such a hard taskmaster you are my lord”

***

With sunset just an hour or so upon them, the trees in the forest started to cast long and dark shadows all around them. The atmosphere possessed a strange but soothing calmness to it and every step she took, Sansa felt the deep hum of power. It was vast like an ocean but like the source of power she found within herself, she couldn't grasp it. When she told Sesshoumaru of this, he only said it was to be expected she would sense youki now with the meditation and lessons she got from his lady mother. 

When they finally reached the clearing, she saw the tall tree standing in the middle and knew right away it was the source of power. It's trunk was massive and it looked to be over a hundred feet. In the middle of the massive trunk, there was a face that looked to be that of a wrinkled old man with eyes half-lidded and tired. 

“Finally, you grant me the honor of meeting your bonded Sesshoumaru-sama. I was afraid you’d make me wait another century. I was getting tired of waiting” the tree spoke with an old voice but with an unexpectedly teasing tone to it.

“Bokuseno, this one is pleased to see you well” Sesshoumaru greeted the other youkai.

The tree only chuckled then looked at Sansa with knowing eyes, “Greetings Sansa-hime, Lady of the West and Princess of the North”

Sansa’s eyes sharpened at being addressed by her titles by a youkai she’s only just met. 

“No need to feel alarmed princess, I am only an old tree”

“How do you know me? How do you know my name?”

“The birds rest on my branches and sing their songs and tell their tales. The winds blow upon my leaves and whisper rumors from all across the lands. My roots run deep into the earth and touch some of the secrets of the world. And they have all told me about you Lady Sansa. Quite the journey you had my lady.”

Sansa’s eyes flew to Sesshoumaru in surprise then back to the tree youkai who spoke up once more. 

“You have questions—many I believe. I do not have all the answers but I will help anyway I can. But sunset is nearly here and you two have been on the road for a while”

“We will talk tomorrow Bokuseno” Sesshoumaru answered for the two of them.

“But—” Sansa tried to protest.

“Little wolf, let’s give the old tree some rest. It has been a long day, you too smell tired and need rest. Tomorrow we’ll still be here and Bokuseno already gave his word he will answer our questions”

Sansa nodded in agreement then turned to the youkai tree and curtsied, “Please forgive my rudeness Bokuseno-sama. It is an honor to meet you as well”

“No need for apologies my lady, I understand you were surprised” The tree only laughed, it’s branches slowly rattled and the leaves swayed. It was a strange sight but Sansa has gotten used to strange sights now and did not even bat an eye.

***  
Sesshoumaru listened as his bonded compared Bokuseno and her Northern god trees.

“He’s better than a heart tree. He can talk! If he’d been in the North, my people would have worshipped and called him an old god of the forest” his princess exclaimed, a smile on her face.

Sesshoumaru chuckled at the thought of Bokuseno being worshipped as a god. The image of the old tree losing his calm demeanor and driving away foolish mortals with his branches to leave him in peace was an amusing one.

“He’ll be able to actually provide counsel to those who seek answers, words of consolation to those who are grieving, words of caution to those who are raging and even officiate wedding ceremonies!”

The last phrase caught Sesshoumaru's interest, “Wedding ceremonies”

“Yes, didn’t you know? Northern weddings happen in front of a heart tree”

“This one saw your sham wedding to the ugly dwarf. It wasn’t in front of a tree. It was in front of a smelly old man wearing foolish-looking robes. You were surrounded by people who smelled of blood and deceit and rot. It didn’t look like a wedding to this one. It looked like a hn… torture.”

His princess laughed. It was an improvement, he believed. A great one. She had been a wary and tragic little thing with good manners but forced, polite smiles when he first met her, heavily weighed down by her past. That she could now look back and laugh at painful memories instead of wallowing in grief—it pleased him very much.

“You’re right. It was indeed torture. I was married against my will. But back to the subject we’re discussing—the ceremony you saw was a wedding under a different faith. Theirs. Once it was mine but not anymore. In the North, those who keep to the old gods say our wedding vows in front of the heart tree”

“Tell this one more how human weddings are done in your lands”

His lovely mate went on to describe how a ‘proper Northern wedding’ is conducted. Sesshoumaru listened intently and asked questions once in a while.

“Afterwards, the groom may carry the bride to—”

“Let’s have Bokuseno wed us tomorrow, mate” he interrupted. 

She stopped to look at him then gasped, “I… you want to marry me? Again?” 

He reached for her and pulled her close, “This Sesshoumaru would like to wed you in the ways of your people”

She buried her face in his chest, her form pressed to his trembled lightly. He frowned when he smelled her tears but scented no sorrow. She smelled happy. He raked his hands through her red locks, “Mate? Do you not want to? ”

She laughed then teared some more, before lifting her face to look at him, “I’m…Yes, I would. I want to marry you”

He lifted his hands to wipe her damp cheeks, “Then why the tears?”

“I am happy. Tears can be of happiness too.”

“Hn…this one prefers your smiles”

She shook her head and smiled wide then leaned forward until their faces were only mere inches apart, her blue eyes bright, “Sesshoumaru, have I told you yet?”

“Told this one what?”

“I love you” she whispered.

Three whispered words and it sounded as though she shouted them loud from a mountain top and they kept echoing inside his head. He closed his eyes and almost begged, “Say that again mate”

“I love you” she repeated and kissed him. 

He wrapped her in his arms tight and kissed her and thought, _If this was how you felt with the woman Izayoi, Father, then you have this Sesshoumaru’s sorry and forgiveness_


	44. Prophecies and Talking Trees

The early morning peace in the glade was very comforting. It felt like being in a cocoon safe and faraway from all of life’s troubles.

“I am glad to see that you two have found each other. I have known Sesshoumaru-sama here for centuries, my lady, and have not seen him this content” Bokuseno’s calm, old man’s voice broke the silence in the clearing.

Sansa smiled at the tree and felt very pleased to hear such observation from someone who has known her youkai lord for so long. Sesshoumaru merely made a huffing sound.

“I believe you have questions, princess”

Sansa smiled wryly then shrugged, “I do have some questions Bokuseno, but they’re more out of curiosity. In truth, I don’t even feel like asking them anymore.”

“You no longer desire to go back” the youkai tree said in a level voice.

Sansa sighed, hands caressing and luxuriating in the feel of mokomoko her husband draped on her shoulders, “When I first came here, in this land, all I could think of was everything I left behind and how to go back and how to take them back… but now”

She looked at the strong and gorgeous male standing by her side. He looked at her too and took her hand in his. She turned back to the tree and continued speaking, “Things have changed now Bokuseno. I no longer feel the desire to ask questions about the past nor am I feeling like holding my breath to hear them answered. All that was taken from me, in some ways, I no longer count them as loss. Not when they led me to where I am now. Does that make sense?”

Bokuseno’s leaves rustled gently and she felt his gentle hum through the earth, “Hmm…Acceptance.”

“Yes, something like that. And more. Definitely more.”

“And what of justice? Of vengeance?”

“Do you know I spent almost half my life enduring everything just so I could have those two? In the end, I got them in some ways. But looking back, they’re quite insignificant in the grand scheme of things. Yes some of my enemies got what they deserved but their deaths didn’t give me back what was lost. The satisfaction too was fleeting and when it ended, I felt nothing but empty and tired.”

“And what about the ones left behind? Those who are powerless and are sure to suffer?”

“I…Is it selfish of me if I say I have no desire to play hero to others? Why should I Bokuseno, when I can barely count with mine own two hands all those who truly helped me?”

“Have you heard of the tale of the Shikon no Tama princess?”

Sansa blinked then tilted her head in confusion at the question, “Yes? Kagome told me about it. She regaled me with stories of her and her friends’ journey to put it back together. What of it?”

“Did you know that it was a monstrous dragon demon that battled the ancient priestess Midoriko for seven days and seven nights? He was created by many other dragons and youkai like spiders and his spirit along with the priestess combined to give birth to the Shikon no Tama. And from his spirit was borne the evil Magatsuhi”

Sansa frowned at the tree, “Why are you telling me this? Why does this matter?”

“The Shikon when held by a pure spirit is pink. But when tainted by evil or greedy creatures, it turns a lurid black.”

“Again, what does this have to do with me?”

“In this land, it is said that there are 8 million kami or gods. These spirits encompass every kind of supernatural creature; from malign to monstrous, demonic to divine, and everything in between. Most of them seem strange and scary—and many are evil. They are known by myriad names: bakemono, chimimoryo, mamono, mononoke, obake, oni, and yokai. Their lives resemble humanity’s in many ways. They have societies and rivalries. They eat, sing, dance, play, fight, compete, and even wage war.”

“I already know this Bokuseno”

“In the Shikon Miko’s time five hundred years from now, youkais no longer exist and were relegated to myths and legends. How many youkais are there left now do you think Sesshoumaru?”

“Must you answer our questions with more questions and speak in riddles, old tree?” Sesshoumaru asked with a sharpness in his voice.

“The Meido stone my lord. Did you think it was the only one in existence?”

Sansa looked at her mate when she felt his hand spasm and saw him stiffen. “What is it? Sesshoumaru?”

“What are you saying? Do you mean there are others in existence?”

“Hmmm, yes. I've heard of tales of them more than a thousand years ago. I've been trying for centuries but I cannot locate them anymore my lord. All my friends in the earth and sky cannot find them. I don’t feel any of their presence in this plane except for the one your lady mother holds”

“Then why have you not said anything before?”

“I didn’t understand it as well Sesshoumaru. I had a theory about it being used as portals but had no proof. But the princess arrived and with her come tales of creatures similar to youkai. She herself possesses elemental blood and that there is proof”

“What proof? What are you two talking about? What is this Meido? Someone answer me please.” Sansa squeezed Sesshoumaru’s hand linked with hers.

“The Meido stone, mate. Also called the Dark Path Stone. It can resurrect the dead, open and close portals to hell and summon demons to do the caller’s bidding. My sire gifted it last to my lady mother saying it would equally help or cause me great danger one day”

“And?”

“And it seems, it can open other portals too” Bokuseno added.

Sansa felt a shiver down her spine, “Portals”

The tree sighed and his branches creaked, “To other planes my lady. Other worlds. Like yours”

All the questions she didn’t understand at first now slowly made sense to her, “The Shikon no Tama turning black when in the hands of evil. This Meido stone that can open portals. The Bloodstone Emperor’s black stone. The monsters and magical beings in my lands. Bokuseno, are you saying that…“ Sansa trailed off, mind spinning through almost everything she knew about magic and mysterious creatures from both Westeros and Essos.

“That youkai from this land most likely used meido stones to traverse your world” Bokuseno gravely gave voice to her thoughts.

“But the black stone has been there for thousands of years!”

Sesshoumaru turned to face her, his eyes sharp in their focus, “Mate, you told this one and his lady mother stories of creatures from east of your lands, of strange events that happened before you came here. The Long Winter, the ice creatures and their dead thralls marching, dragons once more flying the skies of your lands, your brother who turned into a seer and see through trees, your sister who can change faces”

“Yes. Yes. All of those things happened in the past ten years” Sansa confirmed.

“It does not bode well princess, of that I am certain. The presence of a black stone alone… It may be that it has laid dormant for thousands of years and is now waking up, influencing other magical beings to wake up too. If it is indeed a meido stone or anything similar to the shikon, it is highly dangerous. It must be dealt with—it must be purified or destroyed. If it falls in the wrong hands, your world could descend into darkness and all the creatures will become thralls to evil, just as it almost did here with the Shikon"

“But why only now? I don’t understand”

“Of that I have no definite answer. But one thing I can say my lady is this: Some things happen for a reason, and in their own time” Bokuseno said sagely.

“This meido stone, where did it come from Sesshoumaru?”

“It was never revealed where, when or how father obtained it, only that it was his last gift to mother. That it could summon souls of the dead from the underworld—demons from hell to do the meido stone holder’s bidding”

A sudden thought came to Sansa and she scrambled to remember all the stories she heard in the past. She only returned to the present when Sesshoumaru draw her closer to him, “Something on your mind, little wolf?”

“There’s a prophecy I heard from several people. Most came from a red priestess, my guard and my… cousin.”

He felt Sesshoumaru’s anger suddenly flare up through their bond, “That red priestess with the dragon woman and that bastard?”

Sansa moved a hand and curled it around him, patting his back to calm him, “It was another priestess but not directly. I just heard a few stories. I don’t know or understand it that much myself”

Bokuseno visibly looked more alert, the susurrus of his leaves loud in the quiet clearing now,“Will you tell us of this prophecy my lady?”

“It’s from thousands of years ago. When war for the throne broke out in my lands, the red priestess was said to have declared one of the claimants as the prince who was promised. In some accounts he is the same as the hero of the previous Long Night thousands of years ago. They said his name was Azor Ahai, the champion of the fire god R’hllor. It is said his was the song of ice and fire. That he shall be reborn again and wake dragons out of stone and fight and deliver the world from an evil cold darkness”

Bokuseno looked thoughtful for a while before speaking once more, “Hm…This prophecy may sound promising at first but look deeper and you’ll see complications ”

“How so?”

“The natures of Ice and Fire my lady. Both can cause untold damage and yet this prophecy is biased in favor of a fire god and dragons. All wise practitioners of magic should know there are rules to be followed to prevent things from devolving into chaos”

“Balance and control” Sansa blurted out in remembrance. “To organize chaos, there must be balance and control. That’s what I learned from Lady Inukimi”

“That is correct my lady. And one winning over the other is not balance. It breeds chaos. Fire and dragons in particular are not seen in good light. Here in these lands, stories of the birth of the god of fire Kagutsuchi comes at the end of the creation of the world and marks the beginning of death. He is feared for his destructiveness. And dragons too are seen as creatures of chaos and destruction—something that has been proven by time. Take for example the dragon demon in the Shikon no Tama, the dragon Ryuukutsusei, the dragon Ryura of the Four War Gods, the dragon Orochi who served the youkai Princess Kaguya and the dragon Seiryu. Ah-Un is the only gentle and benevolent dragon I know of and he is an herbivore and can only use lightning blasts. In the main continent, dragons have better reputation and are worshipped for their benevolence, wisdom and justice. But the dragons there are associated not with fire but with water and weather and even they are believed capable of malevolence just the same. Just as water can destroy, so too can water dragons cause destruction by floods, tidal waves and storms. In the far western lands where other beliefs exist, dragons are nothing but creatures of chaos and destruction. So you see, this prophecy of a champion of a fire god who can rouse dragons sounds…dangerous and untrustworthy to me.”

“And my mate has wolf and ice elemental blood. Both favoring the cold” Sesshoumaru pointed out.

“But untrained” Bokuseno responded gently, “Her powers may be old but it has laid dormant in her bloodline for thousands of years. As she is, she has no capacity to fight”

“This Sesshoumaru has already commissioned Totosai for an anchor to her powers and blades from my fangs. This one will personally see to her training and already has a teacher in mind for her to learn to use the powers of her blood”

“Wait” Sansa interrupted the two, “I have nothing against learning. But what makes you two think my role is to fight? What makes you even think I’ll go back there and fight?”

Bokuseno looked at her with a sympathetic look in his tired eyes, “My lady, you must remember you were brought here not by your own will. I understand you do not want to go back anymore but it is entirely possible you’ll be returned to your lands not by your own choice too”

Sansa’s breath caught in her throat at the reminder. 


	45. Swords and Swordsmanship

After their talk with Bokuseno, with their moods ruined, they decided to return home and forgo with the wedding ceremony in front of the tree for the meantime.

Sesshoumaru however asked for wood to be used as her sword scabbards which the old tree youkai granted easily and they made their return to the fortress.

The travel had been quick and was only interrupted when they made a stop at Totosai’s volcano to collect the items Sesshoumaru commissioned for her.

There were three of them.

The first item was a simple necklace with runes Totosai said was for protection and a fang pendant encased in a blue stone she didn’t recognize. She was certain it wasn’t sapphire.

“It’s blue tourmaline” Totosai answered when she asked what it was.

Then he explained further while scratching his head, “It has a lot of strengths that are beneficial to you, I think. You have river and ice in your blood. I know it. This stone is associated with water which is also the basis for snow or ice powers. It’s also known as the stone that assists in communicating with those on the opposite side of the veil, hmmm spirits and such. And with the power of your mate’s fang, it’s the best combination for an anchor and protection for you”

When Sesshoumaru put it on her, she immediately understood his words and also realized why Lady Inukimi recommended she ask Sesshoumaru for an anchor.

As soon as the pendant was laid on her skin, she felt the vast ocean she could only feel before but not grasp swirl like a vortex then rise and settle close to her chest.

Very curious as to what she could do with it, she closed her eyes and focused and tried to grasp it the way Inukimi taught her how. She didn’t feel anything happen but Sesshoumaru certainly did with his more acute senses. He told her of the sudden cold he could sense in the atmosphere and asked her to stop.

“This one would advise caution for now, mate. You are yet untrained. You must learn to properly control it first within a warded environment. Otherwise, it might cause you and others around you harm should you lose control. This one has told you of elementals living separate or solitary lives before, has he not? They did so voluntarily to ensure if they lost control, none would get caught in an accident”

Sansa immediately followed his advice and let go.

Sesshoumaru drew her close in an embrace and whispered his assurance, “Patience. With training, you’ll be able to use it properly”

Recalling what Bokuseno told them, Sansa expressed her fears, “And what if when I learnt to wield it—what if whatever it was that brought me here suddenly throws me back to the place I came from?”

“We are bonded. Meido stones or other magic stones—no power will separate us. Where you go, this one will follow. Whoever tries to come between us, this Sesshoumaru will slaughter them”

Sansa looked up at him with worried eyes, “But how? How can you ensure that?”

“The bond will always lead this one to you” then he grimaced as though he scented something foul, “And we will seek this one’s lady mother's assistance. She should know some more about the meido and other spells to help us. There is a school of Kitsune this one will visit as well. They have masters of magic and sorcery that may be of use”

“I don’t want to go back there. Not if I’ll be alone. I’ve been alone many years surrounded by enemies. I can’t—”

Sesshoumaru cupped her face and made her look at his fierce golden eyes, “You are mine and I am yours. That mark on your neck is proof of it. This one is known to bend the universe to his will. If it tries to separate us, this one will bend it again. Even break it if necessary”

***

The two blades Totosai forged from her mate’s fang were beautiful and terribly sharp and Sansa knew not even House Stark’s Valyrian sword Ice could compare. Neither in power nor in craftsmanship.

The first one was a katana. Unlike the swords she saw knights of Westeros wielded which were large, chunky and heavy, hers had a sleek, curved blade that looked truly elegant but deadly and so very light.

The blade was twenty eight inches long and was silver in color with designs that looked like waves. Its scabbard was made of the wood from Bokuseno and was painted white with black brush finish with the end caps and hilt dark silver steel with a wolf and moon design.

“Silver and white for snow and ice and half the color of the sigil of the West. Wolf for your blood and moon for your mate” Totosai said when he proudly presented it to her.

Sansa smiled and added, “My house colors too, from my father’s line. Grey wolf on snow white. It fits.”

The second blade was a wakizashi which was shorter at only fifteen inches. Sesshoumaru told her it was meant for backup and for close-quarter combat.

It looked truly wicked when unsheathed with its blade colored black and red, appearing as if drenched in blood even without having been used to cut down an enemy. Its hilt was dark with the sigil of the West carved on it. The scabbard was black lacquered and painted wood from Bokuseno too.

“Red for your hair and red for the blood of your enemies. The sigil of the west for your mate and the land you are now lady of” the old youkai smith grinned then winked.

Sansa curtsied in gratitude, “Thank you Totosai. I shall treasure them and hope that in time prove worthy of wielding them”

The old youkai only guffawed, “Oh if I am right in my prediction that your mate shall be the one to train you, then I am certain you’ll become worthy of them indeed. Just swear not to use those things on me. Do not be like your ungrateful, evil incarnate of a mate. That’s how you can show me your gratitude. You hear me?”

Sansa looked at her mate who had an irritated look on his face then turned to face the genius but a little cowardly smith, “I promise not to use it against you for as long as you are not an enemy of me and mine”

“Hah! Clever wording ice princess. Go on now. Shoo! Leave me alone. I have many things to do and I do not need your dog here in my forge” the smith shooed them out of his forge.

***

“Mate wake up. It’s dawn” Sesshoumaru slowly caressed the face of his sleepy woman.

“Mhmm. Too early. What is it?” she asked with a yawn followed by a slow, sensual stretch.

The youkai lord watched the movement with appreciation before answering, “Training. Have you forgotten?”

She fell back on the dark satin sheets and groaned, “Gods, I didn’t think you’d wake up this early”

“The first lesson, little wolf, is discipline. Train your mind to be stronger than your body. Your will must be stronger than your skill. A strong body is capable of many extraordinary things but it will never reach its maximum potential nor surpass limits if it is attached to a weak mind or will”

Blue eyes blinked several times and slowly focused on his before a faint smile appeared on her face, “Hm, I like it when you talk like that”

He smirked then pinched her nose in reprimand, “Get up now. Or would you like to be punished the first day? This one did mention he is a hard taskmaster, has he not?”

She only gave him a playful glare and a sarcastic, “As you command my lord”  
***

Just as he said, Sesshoumaru would personally teach her swordsmanship two hours every dawn. And now here they were, sitting seiza in front of each other in Sesshoumaru’s personal dojo, a practice sword on her lap.

“The basic principle of a sword fight is to deliver a fight ending blow without taking one yourself. Or, to put it bluntly, cut down your enemy. And here this one must warn, fighting fair is a sure way to get killed little wolf. All warfare is based on deception—this you must always remember even before you cross swords with someone in real battle. Employ deception if necessary to win. Do not expect your foe to show mercy and let you live. It is simple enough but as is often the case, the most simple things are often overlooked.”

“Yes, I understand” Sansa replied solemnly. She hasn't fought in actual war but she's suffered the consequences of being on the losing side. From her father, to her mother and Robb, then Rickon. She's suffered from the hands of the victors: the Lannisters, Littlefinger, the Boltons and finally the Dragon Queen. She knows honor is a luxury she can't afford and mercy a double-edged sword. She'll do better this time. 

“Your training will include physical conditioning, meditation, sparring and finally, fighting with others. The physical conditioning will include drills that will strengthen your body especially your back, abdomen, arms and wrist and increase your speed and stamina. We’ll also work on your footwork and hand-eye coordination. Those are important. Striking at the right time and being close enough to actually hit your targeted area is a skill in itself that relies on these aspects. For meditation, you’ll join this one before dawn and at night. This is important for training your awareness and ability to find calm in the middle of chaos. For sparring, you’ll have this one, Takeshi who is our captain of the guards and Shin our army commander. When you have the basics down and this one deems it competent enough, we’ll have you fight some of the talented western guards. You must fight others who employ different styles to ensure you don’t stay in a single rhythm. Falling into a predictable pattern is anathema to sword fighting. Do you have any questions?”

“Why not Inuyasha, Kagome’s husband and your brother?” Sansa wondered.

Sesshoumaru’s sniffed and his lips tightened, a tell she’s come to link with him feeling annoyed, “Because mate, as strong and as good he is, Inuyasha has bad habits he refuses to let go of no matter how many times this one has taught and defeated him and those habits you can do without. Takeshi and Shin on the other hand have both sparred this Sesshoumaru for centuries, as such this one knows their skill very well”

Sansa smiled at his expression and the obvious care he gave to ensure she gets the best training, “Very well, as you say”


	46. New Friends and Enemies

Sansa twisted and parried the sword of her opponent and grunted when she felt a soft strike on her shoulder. She groaned her frustration and closed her eyes and breathed deep. 

Her husband chuckled, “Come now little wolf, you can do better than that”

She opened her eyes to look at him, “I’m just terrible at this, aren’t I? Am I even improving? It doesn’t feel like I am”

His lips curled up then he walked toward her before bending his long body to sit down on the floor, patting the space beside him to indicate she take a seat as well, “You are improving. It doesn’t feel that way to you because this one is slowly increasing his speed and the difficulty.”

Sansa raised her eyebrow, feeling dubious though she knows he’s not one to lie, “And how would you rate my improvement?”

“Hn…in a scale of one to ten with ten the strongest human warrior this one has seen fought, you are somewhere around three”

Sansa struggled not to feel offended and disheartened but failed, “A three? That’s very… disappointing. Really Sesshou. That means I’d most likely lose and get myself killed in a fight”

A frown marred his face, “It is good progress. Those warriors were males and probably trained for years while you only trained for what? Three, four moons?”

Sansa sighed, “If you say so”

He raised his chin with a haughty expression on his face, “This one knows so. Mastery of the sword takes time and experience battling strong opponents. How many years do you think this one trained before having been permitted to join the western armies?”

Sansa shrugged, honestly not knowing the answer.

“Almost two centuries, mate. Father refused to accept this Sesshoumaru in his service until he deemed this one skillful enough”

“Gods, two centuries. That is almost three times more than the average Westerosi lifespan” Sansa muttered, still feeling disbelief when talk of lifespans crop up.

Even until now, she cannot get over the fact that she will be sharing a lifespan with him. Unless someone more powerful kills him—which is an extremely difficult task what with him being more powerful than either his sire and lady mother—it’s going to be a very long life indeed.

Not that she’s complaining. She's not alone. She has her mate and bonded—someone by her side who she knows cares for her in a way so very deep and inexplicable even the word love would not suffice.

Love is naught but a word humans created for a fickle emotion of a beating heart. A heart that can be ripped out of the chest and crushed into nothing but a bloody pulp. 

For youkai, it is something more—invisible to the eye and untouchable. Something that transcends understanding. Something marked in the soul.

And the soul—Kagome told her that the soul could linger hundreds, perhaps thousands of years even after death. Just like what happened to the souls trapped within the Shikon no Tama.

The priestess also told her that there is a possibility of souls recognizing a bond even in the afterlife. _Soulmates_ , she said. It sounded lovely and poetic and worthy of songs. 

***

“Momma!” Rin ran to her and took hold of her hands, her face cheerful and her eyes bright. Behind her stood a little boy with copper hair, bright green eyes and a very noticeable cream-colored fluffy tail.

Sansa smiled at the little girl and impulsively reached out to fix her messy hair, “Rin, I see we have a guest. This must be Shippou-kun, the famous kitsune”

She and Rin have become closer in the previous moons. The little girl is a delight—always smiling and cheerful and full of chatter.

She told Sansa stories of her journeys with Sesshoumaru and Jaken and all the people and youkai she came into contact with and those who became her friends.

Two stood out from her tales—a kitsune child named Shippou who performed many tricks and another human boy named Kohaku who was a brave young warrior. Looking at the boy, she knew she was right in her guess.

“Yes!” The girl giggled and turned to the boy, “Come Shippou-kun, meet my Momma.”

Sansa looked at the boy again. Oh but how his coloring reminded her of little Rickon. Just a few shades more and their hairs would’ve been the same in color. And the mischievous look in his eyes! Almost the same.

The boy approached and looked up at her with wide eyes. Sansa bent so she could greet him face to face. “It’s nice to finally meet you Shippou. Rin told me stories about your tricks and your bravery. My name is Sansa, I am Lord Sesshoumaru’s newly bonded and Lady of the West”

The boy blushed and shifted and when Sansa looked down, that’s when she saw that instead of human legs, he had paws. It no longer shocked her. In fact his overall appearance made him look very adorable and very tempting for cuddling. Not that she’d ask, the child might get offended.

“Hello uhm my lady” he greeted her bashfully then his nose twitched and she saw he was clearly scenting her.

“You look human but… you have wolf smell” the boy stated with a puzzled look in his eyes.

 _Youkai and their sense of smell_ , Sansa thought amusedly. “I am no youkai but my family has always been linked with wolf’s blood. A huge wolf also served as my house’s sigil for eight thousand years”

“Really? I know youkai who are actually wolves!” the little kitsune informed her with a very open and friendly face.

“Kagome told me about them too. A wolf prince and a wolf princess from tribes in the East, if I remember correctly”

“Yes! Kouga and Ayame-hime. They’re from different packs”

“I would love to meet them someday”.

“Kouga’s an idiot. You should be careful what you wish for, you might just get it then regret it” the little kitsune snickered.

Sansa went speechless for a moment then laughed with him. Oh such a smart little fox. If only she’d been as smart when she was younger.

“I think you and I will become great friends Shippou”

***

“My Lord Sesshoumaru,” Satoshi bowed deeply to the youkai lord in respect, “Thank you for agreeing to see me my lord”

“Hn. Sit. What is it you wanted to talk with this one about?” Sesshoumaru raised his head from the scroll he just finished reading.

The youkai elder fidgeted and licked his lips first before continuing, “I know I have raised concerns regarding your bonding and for that I ask once more your forgiveness”

Sesshoumaru’s eyes sharpened at the other male. His eyes saw how the other was clearly in distress, “You did not come to this one simply to grovel for forgiveness Satoshi. There is something you want to say. Something important. Get on with it. This one has no time to waste”

“It’s Jiro my lord!” the male exclaimed and hurriedly added, “I swear I mean no harm to your mate despite my initial reservations. But Jiro—he’s still quite upset over your decision. He had expressed hopes you would not find your bonded and mate for a political alliance instead. I suspect that he may be plotting something my lord. What exactly, I don’t know. I am merely letting you know now to warn you and because I do not want to be dragged or be accused of something tantamount to treason in the future”

“Hn. Very well. For your warning, consider your life spared and your actions forgiven. But they’re not forgotten Satoshi. Continue to prove your loyalty and this one shall pay it in turn”

***

Sesshoumaru leaned up to tongue and gently bite and suck the tempting swollen peaks of the breasts bouncing in front of him and smirked when he heard a low moan and felt his female tighten around him even more.

“Oh godsss… oh!”

Sitting up, he pulled her body closer and put his mouth next on his mark between her neck and shoulder, increasing her pleasure by using his tongue and fang.

“Yes, that’s it. Take me. Take all of me little wolf” he ordered and gritted his teeth when he felt her become even more wet, the lewd sounds and scents of their coupling filling their bedchamber even more. 

He put his hands on her undulating hips and steadied her for deeper thrusts, “Eyes on me mate. Let me see those eyes. I want to watch them when you peak once more on my cock”

His female did as he asked, putting her trembling hands on his shoulders for support and looking down at him while continuously writhing above him.

Hazy blue eyes, tousled red hair, kissed-swollen red lips, flushed cheeks and a graceful neck showing his mating mark—oh but she’s a perfect sight to break his fast this early morning before dawn.

“You are beautiful. So beautiful. Tell me who you belong to little wolf” He demanded while thrusting up and deep inside her.

“You—ohhh godsss. You!” She moaned breathlessly, lids closing in pleasure.

He pulled out of her quickly and rolled her, chuckling darkly when she protested, “Hands and knees” he ordered.

He watched with heated eyes as she scrambled to comply. Finally seeing her in a position his beast liked the most, he moved and bent over her, slowly and reverently running his lips and tongue over the beautiful curve of her back and the scars that littered it before positioning himself to slowly enter her once more.

“Sesshoumaru… please!”

Hearing her beg, he pulled her hips to him and laughed when she moaned loud when he filled her.

He drove into her, slowly increasing his pace. He moved his hands down and played his thumb on her swollen nub, “That’s right. So very good mate. Now be a good little wolf and cum again for this Sesshoumaru.”

He felt her inner muscles tighten even more before she jerked hard and wailed his name. After withholding for so long, Sesshoumaru followed her, throwing his head back and groaning when he hilted deep inside her.

Feeling his knot securely inside her, he slowly laid them both on the bed, him spooning her from behind. Moving his hand to her hips, he slowly caressed her heated skin, his nose buried in her lovely long neck.

The warning from Satoshi came to the forefront of his mind and his jaw clenched at the thought of someone plotting against his bonded.

The fortress is heavily guarded which is why he is certain none shall make the attempt yet. But in three moons, the Feast of Remembrance will occur. Though the celebration was initially meant only for those who helped in ending Naraku and Magatsuhi, many youkai and even cardinal lords are starting to see the event as an excuse to mingle and rub elbows with other higher ranking youkais, to build alliances or strengthen ties and for others, to spy and gather intelligence regarding others' weaknesses.

With many visitors joining, his enemies will no doubt try to take advantage and attack if they see even a tiny chink in his armor. And when they see her they’ll no doubt look at the female he’s bonded with and see her as the chink to be exploited.

_They can try but it will only end one way. This Sesshoumaru will make sure their deaths are slow and excruciating._

“You are mine little wolf and I am yours. None will ever come between us” he whispered behind her ear, molding her body to his. 

“Mhhm, yours” she sleepily responded. 


	47. Allies

“The meidō?” Inukimi frowned at her son asking about the stone once more, “How many times must this Inukimi tell you? Tōga never shared the story of how he came to have such a powerful stone. He only said that one day, it will either be of great help or great danger. That is all your sire has said and no more”

“Bokuseno has informed this one of old rumors regarding other stones. He has been trying to locate them for centuries now but failed. He has theorized that the stones were used as portals not just to Hell but to other planes”

“One of them being where your little wolf came from. The parallels in the little wolf’s stories, the many coincidences—you think these all connected” she concluded, her eyes gleaming with interest.

“Yes”

A portal to new planes in the palm of her hand! To that other land the little wolf came from. And perhaps many more. Oh the possibilities!

Thrilled at the thought of something new to explore, the youkai female’s painted lips curled up into a slow smile, “How intruiging. Leave it to this Inukimi to explore this theory”

“And how do you plan to test it?”

Mind already going through several ideas, Inukimi absently answered, “Hmmm, enchantments, runes, markers—blood markers. Give me drops of your blood before you return to your fortress Sesshoumaru”

“Hn… The Feast of Remembrance will be in a moon, if you care to remember”

Inukimi returned her focus on the conversation at hand and raised her brow at her reticent son who was being talkative all of a sudden, “And? Is this one’s exile over and now welcome to resume her visits to the fortress?”

Sesshoumaru looked at her with burning gold eyes, “Jiro, the fool. He has conspired with the remnants of the tigers of the south. They’ll take advantage of the feast. This one can end them now, of course”

“But that would be less entertaining and would provide even lesser benefits. You want a demonstration” Inukimi finished then smirked at the thought of spilling vile cat's blood, “This Inukimi is most pleased to accept your invitation my son. And the little wolf? What do you plan to do with her?”

“This one has already sent word to the kitsune Aiko. She will act as my mate’s new teacher and guard when she is not with this one” Sesshoumaru said with emphasis on the words new teacher and guard.

Inukimi raised her chin and tutted at her son who apparently still felt ire for the trick she performed on the little wolf, “Oh don’t be like that Sesshoumaru. This Inukimi did you a favor. Your bonded status now is proof of that. This one expect grandpups as soon as possible for payment”

When her arrogant son glared and growled low, Inukimi grinned wider in satisfaction. She got to pull her son’s tail, she has a riveting theory to test using the meidō stone and she received an invitation to spill the blood of one of her most hated creature. It was a good day, one of the best in a long while.

***

Sansa may not have the incredibly sharp senses of youkais but a few moons of living in the fortress now has exposed her to them and training with her own youkai lover and a select few of his men-at-arms was proving beneficial. Just as Sesshoumaru promised, her senses have grown good enough to detect innate power and ‘sniff' danger.

She put all she’s learned to use now as she carefully studied the otherworldly female in front of her—a seven-tailed kitsune.

The female kitsune arrived at the fortress upon Sesshoumaru’s request. She was a teacher from the same school little Shippou attended and was chosen by her mate to be her new teacher in the magic arts.

The vixen wasn’t like the adorable and cuddly little fox who Sansa has grown very fond of. She was much more powerful and dangerous according to Sesshoumaru.

“Kitsune are notorious shape shifters. The more tails they have, the more powerful they are. Seven to nine tails—they're rare. They look human till they sprout out claws and teeth, turn into a literal supernatural fox, and then stab you in the head to spill out your brain” Sesshoumaru told her in a very serious tone.

“And how would they compare in power to you my lord?” Sansa had asked with a teasing smile.

Golden eyes had sharpened at her before he scoffed and raised his chin like the proud daiyoukai he was, “Hn. Nothing compared to this Sesshoumaru of course"

Sansa smothered a light laugh before asking, “Then why have you asked her to come teach me instead of doing it yourself?”

“Because you, mate, need someone who can teach you delicate control and manipulation. Someone who possessed knowledge of your bloodline and the things you can do with it. This one is not that teacher.”

“What about Inukimi-sama? Is she still not permitted here in the fortress?”

Sesshoumaru’s mouth tightened in irritation and his eyes glowered at some point in the distance before looking at her again, “This one will not put you at risk with mother and her games again. She also won’t have the time as she is focused in exploring the meidō right now. The kitsune is a real teacher of magic and knows this Sesshoumaru’s demands and the repercussions of endangering you. She will do better.”

Sansa felt something inside her melt all over again at the memory but firmly put a lid on it to focus on the being in front of her.

“My lady, I am Aiko. Sesshoumaru-sama has called on me to serve the House of the Moon. It’ll be my honor to train you in the magic arts and guide and help explore your elemental powers further” the kitsune did a formal, polite bow and Sansa returned it.

Aiko's clan, Sesshoumaru shared to her, has a life debt to pay to the House of the Moon. The demon dogs saved their territory from the dragons centuries ago. They once served the Inu no Taisho during his campaign against the dragon lord Ryuukutsusei and his now fallen house. Though Aiko and her kin now focused in running the school of magic for their kind, their allegiance still belongs to the West.

“Like father, like sons. Unlike their sire however, the sons clearly got better tastes” the vixen smiled, her white fangs gleaming against her red lips “It’s been over a millennium since I last met someone with the blood that flows in your veins my lady, I must say, what a surprise and utterly nostalgic feeling it is”

Sansa immediately latched on to the last statement made, “You’ve personally met one of them then?”

“Yes, three in fact. It seems you already made a head start. That necklace—is that fang from Sesshoumaru-sama, my lady?”

Sansa gently touched the tourmaline pendant holding the fang inside, “Yes, it is. The Lady Inukimi has advised me to secure an anchor as I was having trouble getting in touch with my… elemental powers”  
Green eyes gleamed and she looked at her with a grin, “And you can, now”

“Yes” Sansa confirmed, “It was only once that I actively used it though. Sesshoumaru said to wait until I have the control for it”

“He was right” the vixen nodded approvingly before making a serious face once more and looking her in the eye , “To set expectations my lady, as you can see, I am not an ice elemental, so I will not be able to teach you specific techniques. But the powers of elementals and youkais are almost the same—it comes from within and are used to control and manipulate things around us. Kitsune in particular are known for our fine control and manipulation—our illusions, disguises and use of fox-fire are some good examples. That is what I will be teaching you: balance, control and manipulation. And I will also help you explore the stretches of your powers.”

The female looked and sounded like she'd be an even more efficient teacher than Inukimi. She made to give thanks to the vixen when to her surprise, little scrolls with strange kanji characters suddenly appeared in the palm of the kitsune's hands which she sent flying to all the different corners of the room. 

"What... what are those?"

"They're protective and containment spells my lady. To ensure none gets hurt during our lessons. Now, to start, if you please, could you try to access your powers so I can have a look at what we'll be working on?"

Sansa breathed a sigh of relief. She closed her eyes in concentration and reached for that power she felt dwelling just under her chest. 

***

Sesshoumaru initially intended to keep his bonded from knowing the treacherous plot being hatched by those who seek to eliminate and remove her from her place as Lady of the West but the little wolf has proven perceptive. The long scrutinizing looks she’s given him recently and the tension from their bond were proofs of it.

He had wanted to deal with things quietly without having to put worries in her mind but ultimately decided to inform and include her. From what he knew of her past, his mate will not appreciate being left an ignorant party of the precarious situation which will have an impact on her safety and well-being. She will also most likely start to distrust him if she realized her role in his plans—something he has no desire to experience.

Lounging in their massive, luxurious bed with his back reclined on the headboard, Sesshoumaru watched silently and with appreciative eyes as his female approached in a light gait, the moons of training with the sword making her even more graceful.

Fresh from the hot springs, her lovely hair was still a bit damp with some tendrils framing her face and the rest cascading down her back. Though visibly weary after her session with Aiko, she still looked and smelled good. He had to get a hold of the strong urge to pounce and forget about what he has set himself out to do.

“Come to this Sesshoumaru, little wolf”

When she stopped at the foot of the bed and simply looked at him with questioning eyes, he leaned forward and offered his hand to her. After she took it, he guided her to sit down in the space between his legs. With her back pressed to his chest, he carefully gathered and moved her loose locks to the unmarked side of her shoulder. Then he lowered his head to her neck and breathed her in

“Sesshoumaru? Is something the matter?” his mate asked while trying to twist to face him.

“Shhh…be still”

He wrapped his arms around her small waist and continued to take her scent in before kissing and gently running his fangs on the moon mark on her delicious skin, “You smell so good, this one could stay like this forever.”

She arched her neck and smiled wryly at him, “To spend all your days sniffing me? That would be terrible my lord. And utterly boring. Why limit yourself with one boring activity when there are many more interesting things we could be doing?”

Sesshoumaru chuckled, “Oh? And what interesting things do you have in mind?”

“We could go on a journey for one. Just a short one this time to get away for a while. Perhaps a sennight? I’d love to go exploring once more, just you and I. And Ah-Un of course. Visit more breathtaking places, enjoy the hot springs, sleep under the stars. Or maybe I could join you in one of your border patrols?” she asked hopefully

“Ah, you’ve developed a taste for travel. In a few moons mate, this one shall take you to another journey. We’ll have to make plans another time though for this one must speak with you regarding a different matter tonight”

He heard her give a quiet sigh of relief, “Would this, by chance, have to do with the matter you’ve been trying to covertly deal with lately?”

“So you noticed hm?”

“Yes. Through the bond. I wasn’t very sure though. I thought I was imagining it but I felt you…drawing away during the day. It’s been a bit harder to tell how you feel lately. Is something wrong?” she asked gently.

He was right. She has noticed.

“Yes, something is indeed afoot. Jiro has thrown his lot in and is scheming with the tigers of the south”

He felt her spine stiffen and she turned to him, “What? But why? Does this have something to do with me?”

“It does” Sesshoumaru answered honestly, “You remember the history of this one's house? Our house now?” he amended. “Especially father’s death and how it almost brought the West to ruin.

Her blue eyes lost some of its shine, showing her tiredness even more, “Yes. Because he consorted with a human. Do they secretly hate me too?”

Sesshoumaru felt anger for the situation flare once more. He felt livid that his chosen female was being threatened and now made to question her place by his side. This wasn’t what he wanted for her. That someone would dare question his choice and dedication to the West after everything he has done to drag it from the muck where his sire left it in—it boiled his blood and made him thirst for vengeance.

But it’s not the time to focus on his own feelings and give in to his anger—there will be plenty enough time to do that when the enemy showed their face. Right now, it was time to assure his mate and make sure she didn’t fall victim to undeserved self-recriminations and insecurities.

Sesshoumaru lifted both his hands and slowly lifted her face, caressing her smooth skin while looking her in the eye, “Little wolf, hate and discrimination between youkai and humans are, unfortunately, still strong. It is something I believe will never go away—what with many youkai still holding on to their views of humanity as being weak, prey to be hunted and scum of the earth. Humans also play their part by thinking all youkai are evil to rid the earth of. Most kill all of our kind they unfortunately come across with, including those that are harmless and innocent.”

She sighed again at his words, “But didn’t you say they accepted your decision? That they approved of our bonding?”

“I did. They did. But Jiro, it would seem, has stronger views and has resorted to treachery to actively push his own agenda.”

He saw her blue eyes cloud with apprehension and she bit her plump lower lip. He had to refrain himself from leaning forward and kissing her when she uneasily spoke next, “Will there be war? Is that what you’re preparing for?”

“War?” Sesshoumaru asked with a slow smile that turned feral, “No. There will be no war, mate. They will attack and they will be eliminated. This one can simply end Jiro and attack the tigers of course, but the peace agreement stands and some will no doubt accuse this one of warmongering if that is the path we take. So we will lure them into a false sense of security. When they attack you, my mate, within our fortress, under the banner of peace, this Sesshoumaru will have the right to seek further retribution and the other lords will not have any reason to accuse the House of the Moon of treachery. It will also be a perfect opportunity to display the might of the West”

“I see. Am I the bait then? Like you said, I am the main reason this is happening.”

“Do you trust me?” he asked her instead of answering.

Blue eyes remained on him for a long time before fluttering close. She took a deep breath, opened her eyes once more and straightened her spine as though she was a green soldier finding her resolve before going to war.

“Yes. I do trust you” she said, her face resolute despite the faint scent of fear lingering still.

Sesshoumaru leaned forward and pressed their foreheads together, “Good. It is best you don’t know the actual plans so you can continue to act naturally. Have no fear little wolf. This Sesshoumaru would swear right now, no matter what happens, your safety is this ones' priority. You’re not getting away from me little wolf. You are mine as I am yours”

Her beautiful face softened and her pink lips curled up. Not wanting to deny himself further, he bent his head and claimed her mouth with a gentle kiss.

***

All around them, everyone was busy with the final preparations for the feast. As Lady of the House she normally would have the task of overseeing the preparations. But considering it’s her first time to witness a major event with noble youkai guests, Kagome and the fortress staff pretty much had the run of things while she observed and learned for future use.

“Sansa! Come, come” Kagome approached her in hurried steps and latched the arms, almost dragging Sansa with her in her enthusiasm. Only Sansa’s longer legs allowed her to keep pace with the priestess.

“What is it? Where are we going?”

“My friends are here. The ones who traveled with me during the Shikon Hunt” the priestess replied excitedly.

Sansa perked up at the answer. Kagome had told her so many stories of her journey and her friends over the moons and she genuinely looked forward to meeting them.

The priestess led her to the private gardens in the family wing. Before they crossed the threshold, she heard the sound of Inuyasha having a heated argument with another male.

“The idiots are at it again” Kagome muttered.

Sansa did not have the time to ask a question as she and Kagome rounded the tall bushes near the entrance. Then she saw them…

Inuyasha was on the ground wrestling with a wild-looking male. They were surrounded by three others—one male and two females.

“You mangy wolf, stop pulling my hair!” Inuyasha irately said, kneeing the other male in the stomach hard.

The male wheezed for a breath but laughed after, “You sound so girly Inu-baka. Don’t tell me you’re now as vain of your appearance as your ass of a brother is of his”

“Inuyasha. Kouga-kun. Can you two stop being idiots for once? Act like the adults you are, for sakes” Kagome gritted out, irritation coming off her in waves.

“Ah, Kagome-sama, I’m afraid that ship has sailed a long time ago” the other unnamed male calmly said with an amused little laugh.

Sansa did not like the wild male’s insult toward her mate but the scene of two adult males brawling like toddlers on the ground and pulling each other’s hair was just too amusing she had to smother a laugh. It wasn’t effective it seemed, because eyes full of curiosity and scrutiny at the same time all turned to her.

The two women were both very lovely to look at. One had an average height, alert intelligent brown eyes and long dark brown hair. She was wearing a simple kimono with medium length sleeves showing she had arm guards on. There was also something strapped to her back. It was probably the weapon Kagome, Rin and Shippou told her about. And if that was the case, then the female would be none other than the famous Sango—Kagome’s much cherished friend and ‘soul sister’ who came from the Clan of Demon Slayers but now mated to the Wolf Prince of the East.

The other female had long auburn hair and green observant eyes. She wore a flower trinket in her hair and a band that goes across her forehead. Her clothing consisted of white wolf fur draped over her shoulders, a necklace, white fur skirt, insteps and arm guards, and red and blue armor. This would be Ayame, heiress of the Northern Wolf Tribe.

The male who wrestled with her goodbrother was obviously the Wolf Prince Kouga. His appearance made him look wild and for some odd reason, he reminded her of the Dothraki. He was a ruggedly handsome male (but got nothing compared to her male, she privately thought). He was of average height and, to Sansa’s embarrassment, wore only a brown wolf pelt as a loincloth. He wore a silver and black cuirass, a brown wolf fur as shoulder plates and as shin guards. He also carried a weapon, a sword. Just like the Lady Ayame, he had his blue eyes trained on her, blatantly scrutinizing and his nose even twitching.

The last person, the male who calmly spoke to Kagome, was also handsome but in a very human way. He had dark hair and dark blue eyes. He wore extravagant-looking black and purple robes and carried some sort of staff.

She recognized him as the monk Miroku—the one Shippou called a pervert. Kagome agreed he was a terrible flirt and also divulged that even though he’s a monk, he had no qualms swindling the rich and robbing them of their wealth. But she also spoke fondly of his wisdom, compassion and generosity to those in need.

Sansa thought that anyone who stayed loyal through all the trials and horrors Kagome went through and still retained their kindness and generosity could not be a bad person. Looking at him right now, she couldn’t see anything malicious at all, but the flirty attitude was indeed there. 

He smiled then winked at her when their eyes met. When he tried to step forward in an obvious attempt to get near her, the Lady Ayame swiftly pulled him back by his robes while she growled, “Don’t you dare do what I think you’re thinking of doing”

The monk gave a rueful smile and waved his hand in a placating gesture, “Ah, Ayame my love, I was only going to greet Lord Sesshoumaru’s beautiful new Lady of the West”

All the women sighed and rolled their eyes in unison. It was a funny sight and Sansa hid a smile behind a hand when suddenly, the Wolf Prince moved like a whirlwind and appeared at her side, almost knocking her off her feet. He invaded her space, his sniffing nose uncomfortably close to her person.

“Kouga!” the Demon Slayer exclaimed in alarm.

“You have the smell of a wolf and something else. I’ve been to many places, why have I never seen or scented you before? Do you belong to any tribe? Where did the Almighty Ass find you?” he asked loudly.

The Demon Slayer quickly moved over to them and she dragged him back by his left pointy ear, “Stop being so rude you idiot. Do you want Sesshoumaru-sama to know you’re being impolite to his mate?”

“Oi, stop! Stop it woman, it hurts. And I am not afraid of the ugly mutt’s brother” the wolf declared.

“Keh! Delusional. Sango, let the mangy wolf have his wish of a beating from the Bastard” Inuyasha scoffed.

“Inuyasha, shut up. And Kouga-kun you idiot, listen to Sango-chan. Have some manners otherwise Sesshoumaru-sama will crush you like a bug if he learns you disrespected his mate” Kagome chastised.

“Aw Kagome, I just find it unbelievable the great Sesshoumaru would mate a wolf. And a halfling at that. Or is she a quarter? But she doesn’t have demon markers. She's weird.”

“Kouga, the lady is right in front of you. It is poor form to make assumptions and talk about her in her presence without even bothering to introduce yourself” Miroku said in a slightly chiding tone.

“They're right you idiot. If you got nothing polite to say, then shut up” Lady Ayame huffed.

Feeling awkward at the scene and the casual mention of violence, Sansa decided to intervene, “Welcome to the fortress of the Moon. I am Sansa. Kagome has told me tales of her shikon shard hunting days and the friends who accompanied her during the journey. It is my honor to meet you all” She finished her greetings with a curtsey.

The two females immediately looked less scrutinizing with Sango even smiling a little.

“Ah I am Miroku, my lady. I hope Kagome-sama only said good things about me?” Miroku japed, giving her a friendly grin.

Sansa’s lips twitched before she replied, “She said mostly good things about you Miroku-sama”

“Mostly?” The monk turned to Kagome with an obviously fake wounded look, a hand pressed dramatically to his chest, “Kagome-sama, how could you? I thought we were friends”

Kagome gave a long-suffering sigh then looked at Sansa with a wry smile, “Don’t I just have the best of friends?”

***

After more playful banters which included insults, threats, flirtation, sighs and eye-rolls, Kagome was able to finally finish her introduction of all her friends. The two wolves predictably asked many questions to satisfy their curiosity about her smell and origins and Sansa tried as much as possible to answer them, knowing their youkai senses could tell if she lied.

“The Bone-eater’s Well huh? It’s really such a mysterious thing” Sango commented with a furrowed brow.

“Just think, dear Sango. Another land. With other people and creatures and mysteries in it. I would love to see this land of yours Lady Sansa” Miroku said with an intrigued look in his eyes.

“You mean you want to have the opportunity to meet and grope more women” Inuyasha bluntly said.

“You wound me Inuyasha. I am a holy man and mated to boot. There is no one else for me now but my Ayame dearest” the monk protested.

“Yes, that’s right. Remember those words, mate” Lady Ayame said with a threatening smile that made the monk flinch and pale a bit.

Inuyasha and Kouga both sniggered at the monk’s plight.

“I’m curious though” Sango interrupted, “Kagome-chan was sent here for a reason. The Shikon. What is your purpose for being here? Do you know?”

“You took the words from my mouth, Sango. That is also what I want to know” the monk said eagerly with a brightened face. He clearly wanted to move on from his awkward situation earlier.

“A subject for another day” Sesshoumaru’s voice suddenly washed over them, making them all turn their heads to look at him.

“Sesshoumaru-sama, it's good to see you again” Miroku stood up and bowed politely.

“Hn, this one hopes you kept your hands to yourself monk?” Sesshoumaru asked with a perfect silver brow raised.

Miroku quickly raised both his hands in front of him as if demonstrating his innocence, “Yes I have, my lord”

“Good. Keep them away from my mate, monk, or this one shall keep them for you” the Western Lord remarked before moving to stand behind Sansa, squeezing her shoulders gently in greeting. Then, with a severe look on his face, he addressed all of them, “A warning: my mate’s appearance here through the Well is a subject that must only be spoken of behind closed doors. Not in public. Not where spies for lords and ladies of other clans, tribes or territories can listen in. Is this understood?”

“Eh? Why this sudden paranoia Sesshoumaru?” Prince Kouga asked with a confused look on his face.

“Just do as this one said, you will be given answers when the time is right. Now, this Sesshoumaru has asked you all to come to the fortress in advance for a reason and would like speak with you all” Sesshoumaru said, his face even but his tone more of a command.

“Yes, we were quite surprised when you sent a messenger Sesshoumaru-sama. You’ve never bothered to send one before and the presence of those who have joined and helped Kagome in the Hunt have always been expected in the feast. What has changed?” Lady Ayame asked.

“A situation regarding a treacherous vassal and the ambitious tigers of the South, that's what” Sesshoumaru answered.


	48. Ice and Waters

Placing her hands on opposite sides of the bowl, Sansa concentrated in performing the task Aiko gave her—to freeze the water inside.

It’s been three days and all she could do was make the water cold and create tiny snow flurries which all melted easily. It was getting frustrating.

“You must be patient. Ice creation, shaping, manipulation—whatever you want to call it—is one of the most basic skills ice elementals can do. And remember what I said, creation and manipulation isn’t just about your power. It’s also about your mind—your imagination. We kitsune heavily rely in our imagination when it comes to creating illusions and manipulating them to move however we want. When you try to freeze the water, imagine you are…doing embroidery, for example. The water is the fabric, your power the thread, your imagination in command of what shape must take form. But whatever it is, it must be tightly structured—latticed, stitched so it holds together not fall apart”

Sansa smiled at the example Aiko gave her. Embroidery? She’s quite good at embroidery. 

Taking a deep breath and closing her eyes, she tried it again, this time imagining herself embroidering. Tight and neat cross-stitches forming something useful. A blade. To defend herself and to kill her enemies. She’ll need it with the threat looming on the horizon.

“My lady” Aiko spoke from beside her after what felt like hours, “Look my lady”

Sansa felt sweat roll from her temples when she opened her eyes and looked at what she made. And sucked in air.

It was a blade made of ice. Long and clear on the surface but with an opaque center. Crudely-shaped near the wide part but sharp on the narrower part and tapering to a pointy end.

“A blade” Aiko chuckled, “I talked about embroidery because it was something you enjoyed, I hear. And here your first creation is a weapon. Sesshoumaru-sama's influence is finally making its mark, I see”

Sansa touched the blade. It was very cold. Then it broke to pieces.

“Well, that was pretty good for a first time, my lady. You'll just need to practice more to improve consistency, speed with which you create things and control over their resilience. Are you up for another round?” Aiko asked with a challenging smile.

With a determined look, Sansa nodded and prepared herself to repeat what she just did.

***

He found her kneeling in front of the _chabudai_ in their receiving quarters, bent over a bowl filled with water on top of the table. She was giving the water such a look of concentration that she didn’t notice him. He also sensed an air of disquiet about her.

Silently taking the last remaining steps, Sesshoumaru bent down and kissed and nipped along his female’s long neck, grazing his fangs lightly on his moon mark on her skin.

“Aiko reported you have good news for this one”

He stopped and frowned when her scent failed to improve.

She turned to face him and with blue eyes tinted with fear, she shared her news quietly, “Yes. Yes I did it. Well, partially. I was able to form a blade from water. It didn’t last more than a minute though. I’ll need to train more”

He cupped her face and looked at her with pride, “Hn. And this one is confident you will succeed”

She tried to smile but it dropped soon after.

“Are you not happy? Is this not good news?”

Her scent returned to that of unease and when she next spoke, it was with hesitation, “I...I thought of something, before you came in”

Greatly misliking the scent she now exuded, he reached for the hands she was wringing in her agitation and slowly massaged the slightly cold appendages, “And? What was it you thought of?”

“The ancestral sword of my family was named Ice. The sword’s name existed for thousands of years and was passed down over the ages even though the actual sword disappeared”

“Hn.”

“Ice, Sesshoumaru, I made a sword of ice. The White Walkers—the monsters we fought from beyond the Wall—they had blades made of ice. Do you see the connection?”

“Yes. But we have already established there’s ice elemental blood in your veins even before” Sesshoumaru pointed out.

“Yes, I remember. But I am beginning to think now that... everything we thought we knew about our family, was not what it truly was. I think...No, I now believe that House Stark had a connection with the White Walkers. They weren’t just our enemies. We...we shared something with them—most likely even descended from them. It would make sense, wouldn’t it? Why I have this power. It would explain why Brandon the Builder was able to raise a wall made of ice three hundred miles and seven hundred feet tall. One that stood for more than eight thousand years”

He scented her fear so he drew her closer and offer her comfort, “You are afraid.”

She gave a slightly hysterical laugh, “Of course I am. How can I not be afraid? I just got strong proof that I am a descendant of those monsters!”

“Then you are the most beautiful monster this one has seen” he said with a smirk to lighten her mood.

She frowned at him, “You’re not taking this seriously. Sesshoumaru. The White Walkers! They turned the dead into their thralls and made them kill the living. So many died. Men, women and children. Tens of thousands of Free Folk in a settlement beyond the Wall were massacred. And when they breached the Wall—I don’t even know how many died”

Sesshoumaru looked at her with more seriousness, “So what if you were indeed descended from them? Being a descendent of theirs does not make you responsible for their wrongs. Why, did you help them kill? Did you have a hand in their slaying of innocents?”

“Of course not...I just...” she trailed off and looked down.

He cupped her face again and pressed their foreheads together and chided her gently, “Mate, you must stop feeling responsible for others' actions. Stop blaming yourself for other people’s sins. That’s not a good nor the right way to live”

Blue eyes still filled with worry met his, “The Night King and his army were already defeated. What if I become his replacement? What if this is the reason I was sent here? For me to learn how to control my powers so in the future, whoever sent me can use me as their puppet?”

“So many what ifs in that speech, little wolf. What if you are worrying for nothing? Stop thinking about it. It is foolish to fear what is yet to be seen and known and worrying is worthless. It will simply mess your mind and steal your happiness. And even if your fears come to pass, you will not face it alone. This Sesshoumaru—I promised to protect you always, have I not?”

She closed her eyes, took a deep breath then confessed in a whisper, “I am afraid of what the future holds. I have almost everything I’ve ever wanted in the palm of my hands. I have a home. I have people I can call friends without fearing they’ll use me for their own gain. I have you. I am...happy. The most happy and content for the longest time. The last time I felt like this, it all disappeared and the happiness turned to ashes in my mouth. I don’t ever want to go through that again”

He caressed her back with one hand, making soothing circles while the other hand reached for the bowl of water and set it on the floor, “You won't. Let us live one day at a time. And know whatever the future holds, I will stand with you, always”

To his satisfaction, her scent improved a bit. She hugged him and when she looked up, her lips curved into a small smile, “Do you realize you’re no longer using ‘this Sesshoumaru’ and ‘this one' in your speech?”

“Does it displease you?”

“It pleases me very well. In fact, I'd like it if you continue to do so”

“Your wish is my command, my lady. Now, how about a proper celebration? Or a reward for your success hm?” he smirked suggestively with his fangs showing before guiding her to lay on the table.

***

“Ah, this is why I love visiting the western fortress. Very accessible hot springs!” Sansa watched with a little smile as Sango closed her eyes and moaned appreciatively after lowering herself in the warm water.

“Tch, why not tell that mate of yours to find a den close to one?” Lady Ayame asked.

“Well, Kouga is rather fond of his caves and he loves to move around. Says it keeps his speed and form” the slayer answered with another moan.

“Sango-chan, isn’t it dangerous? I heard reports that there’s an increase in the activities of holy people trying to exterminate youkai” Kagome asked with a look of worry and displeasure on her face.

Sango sighed heavily before answering, “It’s true. It’s also one of the reasons why Kouga insists on moving around. He wants to avoid being predictable and falling into a trap. It seems with Naraku gone and taking a rather large population of youkai with him, people are coming out of their hiding places, joining holy groups and getting confident that they can now eliminate youkais. It’s getting a bit alarming, especially in the East. We’ve actually been talking. Kouga is proud but I, for one, believe that… well, if things continue as they are, it might come to a point when we would have to come West and seek Sesshoumaru-sama’s protection”

“These holy people—is there no way to speak with them and make a treaty or agreement?” Sansa curiously asked.

“Ah, there’s been too much enmity between the two for so long that any agreement breaks down eventually. It’s mostly because of fear and distrust on the part of humans. They fear the incomprehensible power youkais possess and as such, they distrust them and any overture of friendships. As a result—”

“Hush!” Lady Ayame suddenly spoke out loud.

Sango frowned at being interrupted, “What’s your problem?”

“I said quiet!“ Lady Ayame ordered brusquely as she stood up unbothered by her own nakedness. She lifted her head and closed her eyes before speaking once more, “There’s something… explosions. Thunder? It’s getting louder. Can’t you hear it?”

They all fell silent and tried to listen in when Lady Ayame leaped from the water and hurriedly went to her pile of yukata, “It isn’t thunder of that I’m sure! It’s getting closer. I think we're being attacked! Hurry!”

Sango and Kagome immediately stood up and went to don their own yukatas, Sansa following just behind them.

They were still in the process of fixing their clothes when the door to the hot spring pool was suddenly thrown open and Sesshoumaru entered. He was fully armored with his prized swords at his side and in his hands were Sansa's katana and wakizashi. When he saw her, he immediately closed the distance and handed her the blades while issuing instructions, “Hurry. All of you move now”

“What's happening?! Sesshoumaru-sama what—” Kagome cried out.

“It’s a surprise attack obviously” Sesshoumaru interrupted the priestess, “They targeted half the arches. The waters are coming down uncontrollably and the rest of the arches won't hold. The canals too. Inuyasha has gone to lead an investigation. The monk and the Wolf Prince and his pack are helping the others evacuate the fortress. Get the young ones. Use Ah-Un and the nekomata for flight. I have already summoned a few guards to accompany you to my mother’s castle. They’ll meet you in the family wing’s private gardens. Go now!”

After the three women hurriedly left, he turned to Sansa and wrapped his arms around her waist, his youki forming at their feet for flight, “This attack, I am sure, is meant both to destroy the fortress and to act as diversion. You shall stay with me and Aiko”

Heart in her throat, Sansa nodded and prepared herself for another fight for her life. 


End file.
